


[IDWR-1] In Debt We Reconcile

by Erix



Series: IDWR [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Sexual Abuse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IDWR系列第一部</p><p>职业杀手James Barnes因为组织内乱险些被杀，侥幸逃脱后他来到布鲁克林的一家酒吧，一边做酒保掩盖身份，一边计划复仇，在此期间遇到前来调查连环谋杀案的纽约调查局探员Steve Rogers，二人的命运不可避免的出现了交叉……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 上

**1**    
  
他听说人在濒死的情境下可以看到自己的过去。James Barnes阖上双眼，他乏善可陈的过去变成静态的影像扑面而来。   
  
James出生在二十世纪八十年代美国印第安纳州的小城市，他是Barnes夫妇的长子。James的父亲George Barnes是一名越战老兵，在战争中失去了半个手掌，但这并不影响George在酒醉之后对自己的妻儿拳脚相向。James的母亲Winifred Barnes则和当时大多数家庭主妇一样一无所长，对丈夫的暴行逆来顺受。   
  
自从记事以来James便在父亲的铁拳下长大，而这种暴力侵犯在男孩儿七岁生日的那天升级成了性侵犯，自此之后，酒气熏天的男人会把James按在他自己的小床上，一边掐着他的脖子，一边在他上方扭动身体，母亲则会躲在厨房里不断的做那种与美味毫不相干的黄油饼干。那一整年里幼小的James Barnes变得极端忧郁，第一次产生了自杀的念头。   
  
然而母亲再次怀孕的消息留住了James，一年之后男孩儿有了一个年幼的妹妹，Rebeca与James在同一天降生，James感觉他们就好像相隔八年的双胞胎一般。有时候你必须相信人本性的善良，从来没人教过James如何去关爱，但他确在见到小婴儿第一眼时便下定决心要照顾妹妹，小婴儿皮肤微皱的小手抓住了他的手，也攫住了他的心脏，这给他八年痛苦的人生带来了新的希望。   
  
James以保护年幼的妹妹为己任，在这样强烈的意念中他又度过了另一个八年，虽然这八年漫长而艰辛，但仍然是他生命中唯一拥有欢乐和笑容的八年。这八年里他逼迫自己以优秀的成绩结束了学业，并且利用闲暇时间练强了身体。   
  
然而悲剧降临在James十六岁生日的那天，对父亲不堪忍受的母亲精神崩溃，一枪打爆了对方的脑袋，并将自家房子全部点燃。James抱着妹妹冲出火海，但是怀里的人儿早已断气。他趴在妹妹身上痛哭了5个小时，才最终失去意识被送进医院。此后一无所有的James用手上最后一点现金买了车票，长途跋涉离开了印第安纳，来到了南加州，开始在街头流浪，那时候他与街上的妓女流浪汉为伍，以乞讨、偷盗和为人口交为生，那年冬天，他第二次想到结束自己的生命。   
  
不满十八岁面容憔悴的James Barnes在日用品超市偷了一把军用小刀准备随时携带在身上，他想等到妹妹的忌日，便去与他在这个世界上唯一心爱的人会合。男孩的十八岁成人礼确实以结束生命的方式受洗，但是他杀死的并不是自己。为了救下一个被男人在巷尾强暴的女孩，James挥起裤兜里的小刀直接刺进了男人的背心。但是男人显然受到过良好的训练，并没有立刻倒下，James本能的求生欲淹没了轻生的念头，他奋起反抗，最终再次把他的小刀刺进了男人的胸膛。全身是伤的男孩儿晕倒在天使之城的街头，梦里他八岁的小妹妹来到身边，告诉他不必向往死亡，也不必惧怕生活，他们不一定会在死亡中重聚，也不一定在生死中分别。   
  
James Barnes再次睁开眼睛的时候，他正躺在几千公里以外舒适的私人病房里，身上接着各种治疗仪器，一个自称Alexander Pierce的男人告诉他，他在加州杀死了自己手下一个很重要的成员，但是Pierce欣赏他的干脆果决，因此把他带回纽约。   
  
James得到了两个选择，一是死，二是替代死者。   
  
回想起梦里八岁的小妹，James选择了后者。事实证明他不只成了死者的代替品，而是远远超越了前任。Pierce训练他，让他变得强壮敏捷，精于武器和格斗，他逐渐练就了同行中最精准的枪法，最凌厉的格斗术，他成了Pierce最好的杀手，为其铲除生意上的敌人和不合作的朋友。   
  
James Barnes的职业杀手生涯持续了15年，这是他生活条件最为优越的15年，衣食无忧，做着自己擅长的工作，在黑暗的弃置公寓中扶着来福枪静静等待目标出现在最完美的角度。他的凶狠高效为他迎来“冬兵”的代号，没人再记得他的名字：James Barnes，更没人知道在许久之前，他有一个名为Rebeca Barnes的妹妹——那曾是他获得幸福的希望。James变成了名为冬兵的职业杀手，他对自己的工作得心应手。   
  
这段时间里James交到了他此生第一个、也是目前为止唯一一个朋友，Natasha Romanoff。Natasha也是Pierce的手下，James成了训练这个性感美人的导师，二人虽然谁也没问过彼此的过去，但却一拍即合。James曾经尝试过与Natasha建立更加亲密的关系，Natasha也是第一个让他知道性爱可以温柔甜蜜的人，在此之前，性爱对于James来讲从来只关乎权利与欲望。可惜他们的关系没有持续，James无法停止在Natasha美丽的面庞中看到妹妹的影子，而Natasha也总是有所保留。在Natasha的训练结束之后，他们不再保持亲密往来，但在James心里，Natasha成了他生命中第二个需要保护的对象，妹妹的替身。   
  
年轻杀手知道自己的工作迟早有一天会给他引来杀身之祸，但每每想起八岁女孩焦黑的尸体，他就无法让自己相信善恶有报的说法。暗杀目标一个接着一个，时光也依旧平静地流转。   
  
死亡的危险突如其来，在一次军火交易中，他们遭到了内鬼的背叛，Pierce被当场击毙， James身中四枪勉强逃脱。在自己阴暗的秘密公寓房间里。James Barnes阖上双眼，他不知道自己能够再次醒来的几率。回想着仓库的爆炸和仍然身在其中Natasha，James体会着自己苦涩人生中的第二次重大失败。那一天恰巧又是三月十号，妹妹的忌日。   
  
但是James Barnes坚强的生命力让他再次幸存。3周后James才第一次在房里走动。身体上的四处伤口仍然让他的每一步痛苦非常，镜中的男人变得像穴居的野兽，而身上刚开始愈合的伤口异常狰狞。   
  
报仇。是James Barnes心里剩下的唯一念想。满腔怒火无法压抑，他需要继续做自己擅长的工作。   
  
James把全部时间花费在读报和浏览网络上，他逐渐组织起了事件的全部经过，并写了一份10人名单——在这10名幸存者中，有组织的叛徒。他并不在乎Pierce的性命以及组织的存亡，但是自己和Natasha，却是他要为之复仇的人。   
  
“坏人的角色令人厌烦，James，你有没有想过，哪一天开始，我们可以做个好人？”   
  
James知道，Natasha话语中的悔过与罪恶感。但是恐怕他自己早已失去了“做个好人”的机会。他剩下的只有肮脏的身体与灵魂，失败的人生和任务，永远逝去的希望和幸福。   
  
复仇，他要为自己的伤口以及Natasha的性命复仇。   
  
James在伤愈后离开并烧毁了自己唯一的秘密基地，他剪短了已经及肩的头发，并把自己的深色短发挑染了蓝色，他用黑色遮盖自己仍然深陷的眼圈，并在自己的左耳上打了三个耳洞。他去了纹身店，在左边肩膀和大臂上纹满了机械一般的纹理。准备就绪后James来到布鲁克林的街头，分别面试了三家酒吧的酒保职位。   
  
Sam Wilson是第一个雇佣James的酒吧老板。并且Wilson把酒吧楼上廉价旅店中的免费住房提供给员工，以此弥补相对低廉的薪水。James对此非常满意，他杀手生涯留存的积蓄足以供应生活所需，他所需要的只是一个落脚藏身之处。James在Wilson酒吧安顿下来。Wilson加上老板本人一共有三名酒保，James每周一三四放假，其他时间则需要在吧台上工作通宵。Sam Wilson是个友好的老板，但是有时候显得太过聒噪，James通常尽量在不会被开除的范围内保持沉默。   
  
James一边在酒吧工作，一边开始一一铲除他名单上的人物。他保持着每月一人的效率，在Wilson工作了半年，他的名单上只剩下了四名原来组织内部的要员，这使他不得不放慢了清除计划的节奏，前六具尸体无疑给后来者敲响了警钟，James发现他的目标们无一例外的开始加强自己周遭的防卫。   
  
已经是仲秋时节的某天，James正无所事事的趴在吧台上，想象着第二天要追踪的目标。此时的James Barnes并不知道那正在等待着他的，命中注定的第三次邂逅。  
  
  
 **2**  
  
九点刚过，Wilson酒吧里的客人寥寥无几，酒保James Barnes正摇着调酒杯，为一位四十岁上下，眼神疲惫的中年人准备他的马丁尼。   
  
此时酒吧的门铃响了起来，一个身形高大肥胖的男人正带着几个瘦削的伙计走了进来，他们后面还跟着其他几个客人。扫视了一圈后，胖子径直走向了台球桌，三个消瘦驼背的跟班拖拖拉拉的跟在后边。   
  
James一边把透明的液体倾倒入装好柠檬片的高脚杯里，一边瞟向台球桌的方向，心里嘟哝着“麻烦上门”。不出意外的，刚进来那个痞相横生的胖男人开始骚扰两个正在打台球的姑娘，两个姑娘虽然衣着暴露，行为轻佻，但是她们今天晚上出来想要勾搭上的男人可不是一个身高一米九面目可憎的胖子和他的瘦干狼小喽啰们。James一边为另一位客人接扎啤，一边想着要不要至少去维护一下秩序。该死的——如果不看好酒吧，他总还有被Wilson炒鱿鱼的风险。然而就在James料理了吧台上的两个客人，推开吧台侧门的时候，已经有一个金发的高个子男人站在姑娘们和胖子之间了。   
  
二十一世纪除了保安居然还有在酒吧里自找麻烦的人，James觉得有些不可思议，但他并不介意隔岸旁观剧情展开。   
  
显然高胖的痞子头领对金发男人的介入十分不满，二人口角了两句，他的跟班们个个虎视眈眈，两个姑娘则胳膊挽在一起，缩到了她们的救星身后。也就半分钟的光景，金发男人说了句什么，胖子扭曲了面孔，挥起一拳打向对方。“Ouch”远处旁观的James心说，却见金发男人敏捷的歪头闪开了这记重拳，飞起一脚踹在胖子的圆肚皮上，胖子应声向后倒去，撞翻了两把椅子，那三个跟班则一哄而上，但却纷纷被揍倒在地，James的职业病让他立马看出金发男人必然受过专业训练，心下警觉了起来。胖子悻悻的从地上爬起来，在所有客人的围观下带着他的伙计往门口走去，嘴里还骂骂咧咧的说着脏话，路上又踹翻了两把椅子。   
  
金发男人抚了抚自己的皮夹克外套，转过身和两个姑娘说起话来。而两个姑娘则投怀送抱的快要贴到男人身上。James小心翼翼的走到乱成一团的桌子旁边，从地上捡起桌牌，扶起倒地的椅子，金发男人见状则立刻赶上来帮忙。   
  
“真抱歉，希望没给你们造成什么损失。”对方用诚恳的语气笑着说道，声音友好悦耳。   
  
“没什么。”James立刻回答道。他对有功底的人近身本能的产生了防备，对方似乎也立刻感觉到了James的抵触。   
  
男人退后了一步，“哦，DCI探员Steven Rogers，介意聊两句吗？”他说着亮出了自己的证件。   
  
James把最后一把椅子推回原位，心想着DCI和自己隐瞒的身份有多大关联，他不动声色的回答说，“取决于聊什么了，你的上一个聊友好像不怎么满意你的聊天技巧。”   
  
金发男人笑了起来，说道，“刚才确实是我不好，我不该告诉他女人喜欢的是坏男人而不是长坏了的男人。这次我们从新来过，不如从我点一杯啤酒开始？”   
  
James又看了这个名叫Rogers的男人一眼，身高超过六英尺，身材比例甚佳，宽肩长腿，休闲款式的皮夹克无法掩盖他身上优雅结实的肌肉线条，更吸引人的是男人还有一双看似真诚可靠的蓝眼睛，带着友善的笑意，一眨不眨的盯着自己。自乱阵脚乃兵家大忌，James领着Rogers走回吧台，对方挑了角落的位置坐下。他开了一瓶Wilson的招牌啤酒，把酒瓶，杯子和杯垫放到Rogers面前。   
  
“那么，Rogers探员，你想聊点什么呢？”   
  
“叫我Steve，你怎么称呼？”对方啜了一口啤酒，对他点了点头。   
  
“James。”他省略了自己的姓氏。   
  
“James，我想问你上周三的晚上，有没有见过这姑娘？”Rogers从口袋里取出一张小照片，那是一张拘捕照，上面还有犯人的编号，照片里是一个目光呆滞、二十岁上下的年轻女孩，但是看她凌乱干枯的卷发和疲惫不堪的表情，也大有可能是三十岁，James了解那种未老先衰的面孔。他仔细端详女孩的面孔，有熟悉的感觉，James一向对人的五官敏感，几乎可以肯定自己在酒吧门口见过她，他不动声色的把照片推还给探员。   
  
谎言总是要尽量避免，以免日后穿帮，但是不主动提供任何多余的信息是生存之道，“我周三并不工作。你要问问我的老板，Sam。”   
  
“哦，好吧。我上哪儿可以找到Sam？”   
  
“他在隔壁的快捷旅店前台。”   
  
“你们也出租楼上的客房？”   
  
“Bed &Breakfast。”   
  
“好吧，我想这倒是个好消息，我可以在这里弄间房子。”   
  
James对于一个即将入住的警察邻居不知该作何想法，“我还以为政府部门没这么抠门。你们出差能住更好的地方。”   
  
“我的老板可不同意你的说法，他会为我的低廉房租感到高兴，但绝不会承认自己抠门。不过……住在这里，也是为了工作方便。”   
  
“如果可以问的话，你们调查什么样的案件？”他故意装出普通人的好奇心。   
  
“谋杀案，我们调查谋杀案。”Rogers含糊的回答道，James看着男人的眉头皱了起来，好像犹豫了一下，又从身上掏出另一张照片，这回照片上是一个年轻男子，面部青紫浮肿，双眼紧闭，照片只截到脖子以上的部分，分不清年龄，James认为他同样不满二十岁，他也立刻认出那不是一张活人的照片。   
  
“老天爷，你刚刚在找的那个女孩是……杀人犯？”James假装问道，他心里明白，Rogers拿给他的两张照片都是受害者，两人都靠出卖身体为生，15年前的James曾与这样的青少年们为伍。   
  
“哦不，你见过这个人吗？大概在两到三周之前？”   
  
“我不记得这个长相，即使他真来过这里，也不会是这样的面孔，我不觉得我能认出他来。”James当然能想象死人活着时候的面容，毕竟他看到过太多从生到死。但是Rogers没必要知道这些。   
  
Rogers点了点头，“确实。”他评价道。“那最近的一段时间里有没有见过什么可疑的人物，他也许是个中年男人，那时正在鬼鬼祟祟的观察周围的年轻人？”   
  
“哦，我并没有注意到什么特别的，如果是周三的话，你必须去问Sam。……很抱歉不能帮上什么忙。”   
  
“哦不，没关系。”Steve停顿了一会儿又说，“这些孩子甚至不在新闻报道里。”探员一边摇了摇头，一边又灌下几口啤酒。   
  
“每天都发生的事情自然上不了新闻，再说娼妓也不是什么安全的工作岗位。”James回想起自己在加州生活的日子，每天身边都有目光涣散的年轻人来了又去，每条阴暗的小巷里都挤满了被毒品，疾病，暴力，和自杀夺走性命的鬼魂。James从自己的回忆中抬起头来的时候，发现Rogers正皱着眉头看着他。   
“他们也大多数是些走投无路的年轻人，无人救助，你没必要对妓女们感到不满。”男人显然把他的评价当成了歧视。   
  
James为此大笑了起来，“哦，天啊，我没有不满！”他把两只手肘撑在吧台上，身体前倾，凑近了Steve带着调笑的口吻小声说道，“如果你保证不逮捕我的话，Mr. Lawman，你可以付五十美金让我帮你口交，我听说自己物超所值。”   
  
Steve Rogers立刻向后坐直了身体，脸上露出窘迫的神情。James则退回吧台后面，给了他一个得逞了的笑容，Steve咳嗽了两声，从自己的钱夹里掏出现金和名片。“所以说现在轮到我给你我的电话号码，提醒你给我打电话的桥段了。”   
  
James收起钱，拿着名片扫视了一眼。“我会的。”看着金发男人转身离开的背影，他随手把名片揉成团，丢进了吧台下面的垃圾箱。配合警方查案可不在他的日程里。  
  
  
 **3**  
  
Steve Rogers对James Barnes的第一印象充满了奇怪的违和感。这个Wilson酒吧的酒保看似30岁左右，涂着夸张的黑眼圈，两腮打着阴影，根本看不出本来相貌，深棕色的头发里夹杂着宝石蓝，穿着和发色配套的蓝色紧身衬衫、黑色皮裤、以及带柳丁装饰的靴子，怎么看都是个朋克范的寻常酒保。但是男人散发出的气质确又与其装扮不同，James冰蓝色的眸子里夹带了太多无法言明的情绪，无论是他对别人靠近的敏感反应，做作的好奇心，对暴力的满不在乎，略带悲伤的口吻，还是一点都不好笑的玩笑，都让Steve觉得无法释怀。   
  
当Steve去向酒吧兼旅店的老板Wilson打听受害人，并且要求租住房间的时候，他不自觉的也向对方打探了这位酒保的来历。   
  
“这位仁兄虽然不怎么热情，但是工作到位，没有受到过客人的抱怨。他半年多以前上门求职，我这新店开业，自然就有谁用谁喽。Barnes不怎么爱谈他自己的事情，你问他他就假装耳聋，爱搭不理。所以我也不是很了解他的私事。”Sam Wilson一边给Steve登记身份，一边说道。这才是Steve第一次知道James的姓氏。Sam把Steve安排在了员工住宿的二层，两个星期毕竟为时不短。二层住着Sam的酒保，以及三个旅店清洁女工，在旅店没有满员的情况下他一般不再向二层安排住户。Steve对此感到满意。   
  
Steve喜欢这位酒吧老板，人又热情，乐于帮忙，可惜Sam也只能认出最新一名受害妓女的样子，无法记起特定的某天。就这样Steve定了两周的房子，在Wilson B &B住了下来，希望两周之内可以摸清案件的眉目。   
  
Steve是纽约调查局的独立探员，会在城市各区协助警察的工作，主要负责支援一些疑难案件，比如此次的连环凶杀案。目前为止警方联系起了三名受害人，其中两名为女性，一名为男性，三人身份皆为性工作者，而且年龄均在二十岁以下。据了解，三人当中只有死亡的男青年有一年以上的性交易经历，两位女性则都是刚刚入行。最后一名死者甚至还没有自己的皮条客，她三周前刚刚到达布鲁克林。   
  
三位死者都在死前受到性侵犯，然而他们的性别差异让Steve认为这些谋杀的动机比起性来，更倾向于单纯的暴力。另外凶手可以准确的找到街区上的新人让Steve认为凶手对这片地区的性交易有一定了解。   
  
Steve在地区警察的帮助下寻访了几个活动比较频繁的皮条客，却没得到任何线索。根据目击证人的说法，最后一名死者在死前曾出现在Wilson酒吧门口，而其他两名死者，在案发时分别离开另外两家不同的酒吧。从三人离开人们的视野到每具尸体在第二天被发现之前，就没有人再见过受害者了。Steve觉得非常沮丧，警察同行们安慰他说这种随机杀人事件，破案率是十分低下的。Steve考虑到自己对调查毫无助力，不知道是不是应该再请入其他警方外援。   
  
几天后，调查仍然一无所获，Steve决定回到Wilson酒吧小酌一杯，然而来到酒吧门口，他立刻就发觉事情不对。一对情侣正小声议论着飞快的走出门，而酒吧里面除了音乐，还能听到砰砰的撞击声。Steve进门的时候，看见James被上周和Steve交手的胖子抓着衣领压挂在墙上，双脚都离了地，血从他的额头上渗出来，一直流到嘴角。Sam正气愤的站在一边，被人拿枪指着胸口。   
  
Steve立刻掏出自己的配枪指向拿枪的人，“警察！放下枪！”小喽啰惊慌之下回过头，Sam则看准时机给了对方脑门一拳，虽然姿势不怎么漂亮，但是效果奇佳，小喽啰立刻被放倒在地动弹不得，Sam抢过了对方的手枪，那好像是这帮地痞唯一的一把枪械。其他正在店里打砸的小混混都停下手看着Steve，好像并不准备放弃的样子。Steve犹豫了一秒，还是朝其中一个小混混的脚下开了枪，并大声说道，“每个人都放下手里的棍子，原地跪下，双手举过头顶，如果谁再向前迈一步别怪我打穿他的膝盖。”他又扭头看向胖子首领，“还有你老兄，放下手上的人，你可不止破坏公物这么简单，我可以一枪打爆你的脑袋。”   
他恶狠狠的说道。胖子撒开手，James立刻掉到了地上。   
  
Steve仍然握着枪，让Sam把所有人用塑料手铐绑牢。之后Steve转去查看James受伤的情况，当他靠近的时候，对方仍然像是本能的僵直了身体。   
  
“嘿感觉怎么样？”他温和的问道。   
  
“没什么。”James轻轻摸了摸自己的额头，血迹已经逐渐变干。   
  
“你的头撞在哪里？”   
  
一只手指了指吧台。   
  
Steve托起对方的脸颊，观察了一下对方黑眼圈包围的瞳孔，没有异常。   
  
“嘿，别以为你救了我就能随便占便宜。”James的眉毛皱了起来。Steve这才意识到自己还捧着对方的脸蛋，他局促的收回手，觉得脸上因为刚才的紧张感升了点温度，但是这不妨碍他注意到James Barnes并没有任何受害人该有的惊吓反应，他如此从容镇定，几乎满不在乎。   
  
“James，你没事吧？天啊，你的脸上全是血，我好像忘了告诉他们叫救护车来。”Sam已经挂上了报警电话赶了过来。   
  
“Sam别，并不严重，如果可以的话我想请个假，回去休息。”然后他又转向Steve，“如果探员先生可以放行的话。”Steve点了点头，他认为有Sam在就可以交代前因后果。   
  
Steve在警察到来之后简要的说明了自己的介入的情况，直接把自己的配枪交给了他们，一颗子弹一份报告从来都是例行公事，Steve还有第二把手枪。他也回到了楼上的旅店，James正趴在二层的男用漱洗室的镜子前面，拿酒精棉球擦着自己的额头。   
  
Steve第一次从镜子里看到卸了妆的James，那是一张极为斯文英俊的面孔，冰蓝色的眼睛专注的盯着镜中额头上的伤口，血迹还未擦净，眼睛周围的黑色颜料倒已经被祛除，露出他原本的漂亮眼形和浅棕色的睫毛，一瞬间Steve开始思考男人会用黑色遮盖自己面孔的原因，如果没有特别的理由，谁会想要遮住这样一张面孔？   
  
“怎么？你从新考虑我50美金的提议了？”James从镜子里看了一眼Steve。   
  
Steve觉得自己终于对James的调笑产生了免疫。“我来帮你。”他走过去。James似乎有些惊讶的朝他转过身。Steve在水池边洗净手，拿过新的棉球，蘸了酒精。他比James稍微高出的的2英寸不足以让他方便的处理对方的额头，于是他引着受伤的男人坐靠在水池边，背对着镜子，他一手托住对方的后颈，一边开始轻轻擦拭伤口周围的血迹，已经干燥的血印慢慢在棉球上化开，露出了并不算夸张的伤口。他扔掉棉团，撕开方形创可贴，轻轻把带药的部分接触已经差不多止血的伤口，然后小心的抚平四周。   
  
“好了。”Steve宣布道，并把视线从新移回James的脸上，对方则抬起头迎上他的目光，他们的身体几乎贴着彼此，Steve居高临下的看着这个英俊又陌生的男人，对方也没有移开视线，两个人谁也没动，Steve逐渐开始听到放大了的呼吸声，James用舌头舔了舔自己的上嘴唇，挑衅似的翘起了嘴角，Steve不再犹豫自己是否会为了接下来要发生的事情后悔，他从新抓住对方的后颈，低头吻住了对方的嘴唇，他吸吮着James的下唇，对方微微张开嘴发出细微的呻吟，像在给Steve递发邀请函一样，Steve立刻把自己的舌头探了进去，James尝起来像君度的味道，清冽带着果香，他感觉James的双手抚上了自己的腰侧，上下摩挲，Steve的欲望随着他们的亲吻和爱抚慢慢高涨，突然间，他唇上的温度消失了，James推开他，看了一眼敞开的大门，一边后退一边迅速把Steve拉进淋浴用的隔间，狭小的隔间里James熟练的把Steve侧身让到墙边，自己背身锁上了门。James面对着Steve一边盯着对方的眼睛，一边解开Steve的皮带，把碍事的外裤内裤一并褪到大腿，然后再Steve面前跪了下去。   
  
被James含入口中的一瞬，Steve不得不仰起头，闭上双眼，狠狠倒吸了一口气。男人温暖的口腔包裹着他的阴茎让他的头脑里只剩下了一片明亮的空白，那感觉实在是太妙了，他双手抓住James的棕色短发感受着对方吞吐的律动，他花费了所有的自控能力，才能稳住自己，不让自己急不可耐的抽动破坏了James吮吸的节奏。   
  
Steve低头看到James垂下的睫毛和鼻尖，以及包裹着自己的粉红色嘴唇，那情景差点让他当即失守，James随即开始更大动作的前后移动头部，让Steve的阴茎抵进他的喉咙深处，Steve再次闭上双眼，感受着强烈的感官刺激，不知过了多久，Steve感觉自己已经撑到了边缘，他听见自己发出一声低吼，接着感觉到了伴随而来的高潮。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
James在狭窄的淋浴间里站了起来，他的双膝因为不太舒服的跪姿而变得有些麻木，他用手背擦了擦嘴角，突然冷静了下来，开始在心里抱怨起自己的冲动。眼前的男人不止有一张帅脸，他还是个该死的警察！James不记得自己什么时候变得如此乐于替别人干这种事情。但是在漱洗间里与对方对视，看着对方婴儿蓝的眼睛逐渐被欲望浸染，他无法控制自己内心的冲动，还有那个美妙的亲吻，男人温柔有力的拥抱。James感觉自己下身刚已平息的欲望又渐渐聚了回来。   
  
Steve在他面前重新穿好裤子，脸颊上挂着不好意思的红晕，让男人看起来显得又年轻了几岁，James想也许Steve比自己年纪还要小上几岁。啊，看在上帝的份上，他需要控制好自己的情绪，这种事情下不为例。   
  
James挡开了Steve伸过来的手臂，避免再次发生身体接触，他打开隔间的门，径自走了出去。   
  
“James。”Steve在身后叫住他。   
  
James回过头，对Steve耸了耸肩，故作轻松的说道“你要付钱的话就免了，我可不想被抓起来。”   
  
“那至少我可以请你吃顿晚饭？”   
  
“听着，救命恩人，你不需要这么做。”   
  
“如果我想请你吃顿晚饭呢？”   
  
James不知道自己吃错了什么药，但是在对方目光注视下，他没办法继续抵抗，与男人共进晚餐听起来真是个非常有吸引力的主意。James在心下叹了口气，说道，“如果你执意邀请的话……”   
  
“我坚持。明天，晚上七点，在安东尼餐厅。”   
  
James点了点头，打算转身离开。   
  
“James。”   
  
“怎样？”   
  
“别再涂你的黑眼圈了。”Steve笑着对他说道。   
  
  
  
 **4** (含寡鹰)  
  
第二天一大早Steve就回到总部报道，想尽快走完程序取回配枪。早晨办公室的厨房间里，一名红发女探员正在煮咖啡。   
  
“早上好Natasha！我不知道你已经回来上班了。”Steve一边向女探员打招呼，一边从橱柜里取出自己的咖啡杯。   
  
“早上好Steve。我也不能总蹲在家里休假，会闲出毛病的。”   
  
“Clint最近怎么样？我也好久没见过那家伙了。”   
  
“为什么我会知道Clint过得怎么样？”   
  
“你们不是……”已经交往了三个月的男女朋友吗？Steve的后半句话在Natasha不满的瞪视下全噎了回去，但Steve还是忍不住笑了起来，他的年轻同事兼好友Natasha Romanoff在上一次卧底任务的末尾被他们的另一位探员Clint Barton救了一命，自此之后Natasha便坠入了情网。但是女探员最讨厌在人前提起自己和救命恩人的恋爱关系，实际上她最讨厌的事情还是“救命恩人”这个概念。   
  
“Fury把Clint派到费城去捉我们的逃犯了，他现在每天都在打电话抱怨管辖属地之间的纠纷，真是烦死人了。……倒是你今天怎么这么开心，发生了什么好事吗？”   
  
“哪有什么好事，布鲁克林的案子还是没有眉目，已经整整一周了，按照之前案发的频率，马上又会有新尸体出现。”   
  
红发女人挑起眉毛开始仔细观察Steve的表情，“不对……一定有什么好事，通常案子没有眉目的时候，你的嘴角都垂到下巴上，眉头拧得比麻花紧，今天却一直在傻笑！”   
  
“有吗？”Steve反问道。他一只手揉了揉脸颊，并不觉得自己在笑，说句良心话他一直在为可能性逐渐增加的下一起案件而忧心忡忡。   
  
“噢Steve！你一定是给自己找了个姑娘，快老实交代！是楼下的Carter探员还是档案室的Ross探员！？或者你终于趁我不在的时候去见了我的好姐妹Ellie？”   
  
“呃……我今天确实约了人，可他并不是个姑娘。”Steve看到咖啡已经做好，便端起咖啡壶，给自己倒了一杯黑咖啡，又示意Natasha也把杯子放过来。   
  
Natasha则是一脸掉下巴的震惊表情愣在原地。   
  
Steve认为Natasha的反应很奇怪，“我不是告诉过你吗？前年调查局年会的时候我就告诉过你了，我想我不限男女，当时你还笑着说祝我好运。”   
  
Natasha终于阖上了嘴，一脸幻灭的表情对Steve说道“我两年来一直认为，那是你讲过的最好笑的一个笑话，Rogers，结果它竟然不是个笑话……不过无论如何，快告诉我他是谁！？”   
  
“实际上并不是你想象中的那样Natasha，我上周刚刚认识了个朋友，他因为我的关系受了点小伤，我想自己至少应该请人家吃顿饭而已。”Steve笑着回答道，他不想八卦自己的隐私问题，毕竟只是一顿晚餐而已，而他对自己约会的对象除了姓名以外一无所知。……好吧，他还知道对方嘴唇的触感。   
  
“但是你对人家有好感？承认吧Steve。起码你要告诉我是不是调查局的人？没有我帮你，你肯定连猴子也追不到手的……”   
  
Steve忽略掉Natasha的喋喋不休，他对James Barnes 抱有好感确是个不争的事实，但是他不想开口承认的原因在于，Steve不想承认自己在和Natasha谈了两年“红颜知己”、“心灵伴侣”之后，单单为了某人的外表和口技就轻易倒戈了。Steve觉得自己被James吸引的理由必然不仅如此，在他找到那些理由之前，他可不准备和Natasha提起这个人。 “有机会会告诉你的。”Steve如此向Natasha敷衍道。   
  
Steve的一天都在填表格打报告中度过，期间他要求总部处理的武器鉴定结果发了回来，报告中罗列了三种可能的军用匕首，都是非常高端的武器，无法从普通渠道获取——这或许是个线索。Steve详细阅读了报告正文，报告中的一个细节吸引了他的注意力，鉴定人员认为三名受害人确实被同一种武器所伤致死，但是他们对是否是同一件武器表示怀疑。Steve立刻打电话给鉴证科询问报告的含义，对方回答他说，第一名死者身上的伤口显示凶手所用的匕首在刀背靠把手的地方明显有一个豁口，在5处刀入最深的伤口上留下了特殊痕迹，而另外两名死者相似深度的伤口却完全符合刀型。当然了鉴定人员强调说这个结果并非百分之百的准确，只是一个奇怪现象引出的假设。鉴证人员认为凶手可能有多把同样种类的匕首。   
  
这点让Steve明白他们要找的人并不是个收藏家，如果凶手拥有多把相同种类的匕首，那么Steve倾向于认为这名凶手是个实用主义，他对自己的武器有所偏好。且这些武器会出现损伤，说明它们被长期使用。Steve和布鲁克林的警察们早就意识到他们发现的第一具尸体不像是该凶手的第一位受害者——这是他们从凶手熟练手法中推断出来的，但是同时他们又苦于找不到其他相似的案件。凶器鉴定则从另一个方向佐证了他们的推测，那么凶手之前的受害人到底藏在何处呢？   
  
Steve把这个信息传达给布鲁克林的警察，让他们根据鉴定的凶器去寻找线索。五点左右Steve回到了自己的公寓，冲了澡，换了衣服，准备前往餐馆赴约。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
James 早晨起来在自己的衣柜里翻了半天，也没找到什么适合的衣服，他除去为了应付自己给自己制造的朋克形象买来的细腿裤，深色衬衫，图案夸张的T恤，黑皮马甲或长风衣以外，衣柜里别无其他。当然他还有夜行衣以及一些破旧的二手衣服隐藏在床下储物盒里。   
  
James在心里告诉自己不必为一顿晚饭而大费周章，但当他提着两大包新衣服回到旅馆的时候他的心情却格外的愉快，他感觉自己好像从新回到了一个普通的世界，不用为特殊的身份而选择服装，他可以挑选舒适合身的衣物，只随自己的心意。James感觉到了久违的自由——没有目标，没人发号施令。这让他对报仇之后的生活充满了向往，他的暗杀名单上只剩下4人而已。   
  
James换上了款式简洁的浅灰色圆领长袖衫和深蓝色的牛仔裤，外面套上深灰色系扣毛线外套并揣上随身物品便出了门。当他走进与Steve相约的意大利餐馆时，他发现对方已经坐在一张桌子旁边看菜单了。   
  
“嘿。”James拉开Steve对面的椅子坐了下来。这是一家色调温暖的小餐馆，客人很多，桌子挨着桌子，墙上挂着各种稀奇古怪的民俗装饰品，他们坐在角落相对宽敞的地方。虽然这家餐馆离Wilson酒吧很近，但是James从来没来这里吃过饭，事实上自从James伤愈来到布鲁克林，他就没在Wilson以外的地方吃过饭。如果Wilson的后厨歇业，James则会选择直接打电话叫中餐外卖。   
  
Steve微笑着把自己手中的菜单递给James，然后招呼忙碌的服务生再取来另一份菜单，James觉得他从来没见过什么人的笑容如此温暖人心，他也不自觉的回给对方一个微笑，一瞬间James突然希望自己过去的每一天也都是如此度过的，在别人温柔的注视下，简单愉快地生活。他暗自对自己摇摇头，James早就度过了爱抱怨的青春期，或者说他早就放弃了思考那些严肃的问题，James Barnes不再抱怨过去、声讨不公，这是他对社会的妥协，同时他当着自己的职业杀手，取人性命，James认为这是他应得的、社会对他的妥协。这些年死在杀手冬兵枪下的所有人都是黑道或武器交易行业上的人物，每个人都应该对自己做的这份买卖有所觉悟，James把他的目标们符号化，忽略掉他们的社会属性，忽略他们除了黑道大佬和军火商以外还是儿女，父母，或爱人的事实，就像他忽略掉自己所有的社会属性一样。不过对于James来说，他早已经不在是别人的儿子，也不曾做过父亲或爱人。James摇摇头，把两个女孩儿的身影扫出脑海。   
  
James把杀手当成一个职业，就像做酒保一样自然，只是他可以随意在饭桌上谈起自己的调酒经验，却不能去聊自己关于枪械武器的知识。   
  
二人商议了一下，要了一瓶红酒，分别点了意式色拉和烤蔬菜当前餐，一人点了一份羊排做主菜。服务生收走了菜单，Steve一边展开自己的餐巾一边问道“James，你听起来并不像本地人，你家在哪里？”   
  
“印第安纳的一个小地方，不过我已经离开那里很多年了。”James 并不愿意用家称呼他早已抛在脑后的小镇。但是Steve并没有注意到对方的用词，他继续问道，“你的家人还在印第安纳吗？”   
  
“我是个孤儿，那里没什么好回忆的。”James撒了个无伤大雅的小慌，为了避免这方面的话题继续下去。   
  
“嘿，对不起，我并不知道。”Steve好像十分后悔提到James的敏感话题。   
  
“没关系，那已经是很久以前的事情了，我上完学去了洛杉矶，然后又来到纽约，此后一直在纽约。”   
  
“还喜欢纽约吗？”   
  
“谈不上喜欢与不喜欢。我在这里有份工作，仅此而已。”   
  
“我小时候住在布鲁克林，后来因为母亲的工作搬到了波士顿，上大学的时候然才返回纽约。我还挺怀念这里的，这些街道、公园，酒吧、意大利餐馆，还有这里的艺术气息，都让我觉得熟悉。偶尔我也会看看自己家乡的旅游简介，上面写的也不全是骗游客的幌子。不过大学毕业以后我就搬到别的地方去住了，这里离上班的地方太远了点儿。”   
  
此后服务生端上了他们的食物。Steve则开始介绍附近的好去处，他告诉了James一些特色小餐馆，咖啡店，私人画廊。James想着自己缺失的归属感，羡慕起Steve口中的“家乡”来。James在最近的十年里经常“出差”，回到纽约的时候也就呆在清净的郊区，基本没进过城。James去过很多城市，美国，欧洲乃至中东，有时候一呆就是一两个月，但他从来没有特别关注过自己身处的地点，也没有产生任何特殊的偏好。James心想Steve口中的布鲁克林轻易也能成为自己最喜欢的地方。   
  
“你一毕业就当了警察吗？”Steve听起来像个对艺术设计和建筑很感兴趣的人，但他的工作却跟这些挨不着边，James对此感到好奇。   
  
“如果你跟NYPD的人说我是警察，大概会激怒他们，不过我们确实也属于执法部门处理刑事案件。我毕业的时候调查局正好来大学招人，于是我就去应征了，如果等到毕业以后，我大概会去NYPD试试运气。在调查局我们属于特勤部门，比起警察更接近部队，需要至少三年的培训，但实际上我自己一直在做和警察类似的工作。”   
  
“为什么选了干这一行？你的家人中也有干这一行的吗？”   
  
“我父亲没能从战场上生还，母亲生前是个护士，但是她八年前也因为感染急病去世了。”   
  
“我很抱歉Steve。”   
  
“没关系，我们算是扯平了。……至于为什么会干这一行，我当时只是想做点实在的事情，保护弱小，服务社会。这话现在听起来也许很可笑，我一直觉得咱们这代人比起咱们的父辈来变得现实多了，我们生活在和平年代，没有经历过战争，也不了解苦难，没有经受过任何考验，我们很容易就接受了优胜劣汰的现代社会规则，对他人也变得冷漠，我不觉得这是什么好事，也不觉得优劣要以强弱划分。所以我那时候的想法很单纯，就是想当个正义使者，锄强扶弱。当不了漫画里的超级英雄，我想最接近的工作大概就是做警察吧。”随后Steve笑着举起双手，做出投降的姿势。“实在是很抱歉，我的朋友也经常说我太愤世嫉俗了，又很理想主义，虽然我自己可不这么认为。但是自顾自的发表个人价值观并可不是初次约会的好话题，希望你别见怪。”   
  
“所以说这是个‘初次约会’？”   
  
“我不记得之前还约过你，所以‘初次’大概是没错？”Steve笑着反问道。   
  
James把刀叉放回盘子里，回避了Steve的视线。他突然意识到自己对这个“初次约会”太过投入了，竟然逐渐忘记了自己的身份，而Steve则开始谈起了锄强扶弱和正义感，这些词语让James猛然惊醒，他觉得自己在不知不觉间已经踩在了悬崖边上，再向前一步便会坠落，有去无回，即使他并没有对自己未来的规划，但是James知道至少监狱肯定不在其中。Steve对他好像有着某种神秘的魔力，每次都能让他莫名其妙的失去自控能力，“听着Steve，我不想让你因为昨天的事情会错了意……”   
  
“所以我的谈话技巧确实太差劲了？”Steve见James并没有立刻回答，又补充道，“嘿James，别有什么心理负担，我们起码可以交个朋友。”   
  
“我没有那个意思……我甚至有点喜欢你，你是个正直有趣的家伙，几乎让我爱上了布鲁克林，我只是不想给你留下什么错误的印象，我想我昨天确实撞昏了头。你并不了解我Steve，根据我对自己的了解，我不觉得和我交朋友是什么好注意。天啊，我不知道你是怎么想的，如果你是个好侦探的话至少应该看得出这点。我今年34岁，在一家酒吧打工，无亲无故，我的上一份工作也没什么值得怀念的好结局，而且如果我之前暗示的不够明显的话，我想你应该把那五十美金还给我。”而我可以告诉你的这些，比不上现实的万分之一。James在心里默默补充道。他把杯子里最后一口酒灌进嘴里，用餐巾擦了擦嘴，站起身说了句“谢谢你的晚餐。”就头也不回的走掉了。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
服务生从James身边经过，走到Steve的桌前，一边收拾盘子一边问道，“先生，您还需要咖啡或者甜点吗？”   
  
“不了，结账。”   
  
Steve对James突如其来的爆发感到困惑不解，在James留给他的所有印象里，并没有自卑这一条，Steve不明白James为什么突然又开自我贬损、非要与Steve划清界限。他们年龄相近，爱好相似，又聊得来，这对于Steve来说已经足够作为一个好的开始了——几分钟前他们还在开心的聊着彼此最喜欢的食物和饮料。Steve发现自己喜欢和James聊他的布鲁克林，Steve的毛病是他把许多小细节看得太过重要，一把设计美观舒适的长椅能让他爱上整个公园，Steve会对别人提起这些细节并试图解释自己好感的来源，但他的听众往往无法认同。但是James则好像完全理解Steve的解说，能想象Steve描述的情境，这让Steve十分欣喜。   
  
Steve突然想起对方的身世，觉得自己可能不小心戳中James的某根神经，也许他不该在一个没有家的人面前炫耀自己的家乡。   
  
Steve在心里抱怨起自己的迟钝，也许他真的像Natasha说的那么差劲。 Steve想出门追上James，向对方为自己的愚蠢道歉，但正在此时，他的手机响了起来。   
  
“嘿Rogers，今晚过的怎么样？”   
  
“有好有坏。”   
  
“好吧，我有个不幸的消息，今晚会变得更坏。我们又发现了一具尸体。”   
  
  
 **5** (含叉冬暗示)  
  
不欢而散的约会之后，James又投入到了寻找和铲除暗杀目标的工作上。Wilson酒店歇业给他自由活动提供了方便，而做自己擅长的工作也填补了Steve Rogers在James心里扎出的空洞。   
  
James是通过一个下城区的皮条客找到Jasper Sitwell的——James暗杀名单上的倒数第四人。Sitwell曾是Pierce手下等级最高的三个成员之一，但是这位爬高的方式主要靠好运气和逢迎拍马的技术，他也是所有高级成员里面性格最弱，计划性最差的一员。Pierce的军火交易组织名为九头蛇，但是在九头蛇内部这个名字几乎不被提起，因为Pierce一直把自己当成一个正经的买卖人，他不喜欢这个源于黑道，后被FBI使用的组织名号。不过总而言之，在致使九头蛇瓦解的贝特雷仓库爆炸事件之前，Sitwell找了个蹩脚的理由飞往了希腊，而在事件三个月之后又蔫不出溜的跑回了纽约，干起了他人口贩子的新买卖，而Sitwell现在的落脚点是曼哈顿的四季酒店。   
  
在Steve Rogers来到Wilson B&B之前，James已经跟踪过Sitwell两周，对他的日常活动基本有所了解，但是并没有找到适合下手的机会。Sitwell很少单独行动，他每天从踏出酒店大门开始就有保镖跟随，而出入酒吧俱乐部与人会谈时多在公共场合，被人群簇拥。   
这一天，James坐在自己租来的高尔夫轿车里，继续守在四季酒店前蹲点，却看见了意想不到的人物——Brock Rumlow。Rumlow是James名单上的倒数第三位，他也没有参与到贝特雷仓库事件当中，而事发之后他也没有被捕或者被仇家清扫。但是James曾与Rumlow有过一段交情，对于Rumlow是否也是叛徒中的一员表示怀疑，毕竟他的前六个得手目标中没人提起过Rumlow的名字。   
  
上午十点左右，Sitwell出现在四季酒店楼下，身着保安制服的Rumlow走到Sitwell近前，被对方的保镖拦了下来，两人交谈了几句话，保镖们又开始推搡Rumlow，Sitwell则坐上他的车子径自离开了酒店，Rumlow在此后也步行离开了。James决定转而跟踪Rumlow，毕竟他已经了解了Sitwell的所在。   
  
Rumlow是个多疑而谨慎的家伙，很难跟踪，James两次差点失去目标，但是好运气帮助了他，经过多次地铁换乘，他跟着Rumlow回到了Rumlow落脚的公寓。这里是一处普通老式居民楼，没有门卫也没有门禁。James轻易的确定了Rumlow所在的楼层和门牌，此后James回到四季旅店取回了自己的车，开到Rumlow楼下蹲守。   
  
傍晚时分，Rumlow才再次离开公寓，James并没有跟踪他，而是迅速的钻进楼内，潜入了Rumlow藏身的公寓。   
  
当Rumlow在半小时之后拎着一口袋熟食和香烟回到自己的住处、关好门打开灯时，James就坐在他客厅的沙发上，一把带消声器的手枪对着Rumlow的胸口。Rumlow过了好几秒才意识到神秘访客的身份，而主客二人都很清楚，这么近的距离之下，James绝不会射失。   
  
“你好James，报上说你死了。”Rumlow故作轻松的把自己买来的食物扔进烤箱加热，不去注意对着他的枪口。   
  
“报上还说你也死了，但是我知道事发当时你并不在那个仓库里。”   
  
“有人出卖了大家。而我听说那些合谋造反的人，都一个一个被杀死了，有人怀疑是冬兵干的，但是他们都知道冬兵已经死了，所以吓得屁滚尿流，以为是你的鬼魂。慢着……你不是鬼魂对吧……所以要喝牛奶吗？”Rumlow从冰箱里掏出牛奶盒子，对James摇了摇。   
  
“现在你有1分钟的时间来解释自己的清白，不然我会杀了你。”   
  
“你说清白？真好笑。”   
  
“58秒。”   
  
“好吧，我被临时派去了华盛顿，因为Pierce已经察觉了有人在图谋不轨，几个零星的人物想要杀了他单干，你们去仓库之前一周已经有过一次对Pierce的暗杀，所以他叫我去DC调查这件事情，他也信不过你Barnes。Pierce谁都信不过，但到头来还是被杀了。他们在仓库里暗藏了杀手，很多杀手，最后仓库爆炸了，拖出来的死尸比他们知道的人数还要多，谁都不知道到底有几个人进到那个仓库里，警察只能数尸体，所以他们都以为你死了，我也死了。我从DC回到斯塔滕岛之后才得知这件事情，我的旧部全都被杀了，一个不剩。所以我立刻躲了起来。我可不是叛徒，咱们都是小角色，背叛Pierce有什么好处？你看我已经在这个破地方住了三个月了，前一个地方更糟糕。我犯不着自找麻烦过苦兮兮的日子。”   
  
“你为什么去见Sitwell？”   
  
“哈，那个笨蛋，所以他自以为自己很安全，实际上已经快要大难临头了。我在调查！还能干嘛？我希望讨个说法，我给Pierce打了25年工，他是个好老板。我锁定了Sitwell的位置，然后去跟他说我要找个活儿干，想接近他。但是他不屑一顾的拒绝了。”   
James决定相信Rumlow的说辞，他放低了枪口，问道，“你是怎么找到他的？”   
  
“虽然能干活的都没了，但我的情报网还在，不难找到他的电话号码。”   
  
James从兜里掏出了写有十人名单的纸条，丢给Rumlow，对方展开看了一眼。   
  
“哈，你这一阵子真是没少忙活。”   
  
“如果你想要报仇的话，我可以给你一个表现的机会，我要杀了Sitwell，有没有你的帮忙都会杀了他。但是现在有了更容易的方法。你还有多少可以用的手机号码？”   
  
Rumlow从破旧的大衣柜底层的抽屉里掏出个黑色塑料袋，里面全是破旧的手机，至少有七八个。James取出其中的一部，记下了手机上贴的号码。   
  
“每天晚上八点，Sitwell都会出现在下城的Lax俱乐部，明晚八点半的时候，你给他的手机打电话，告诉他你见过我，告诉他说我正在找他，告诉他说我想知道贝特雷仓库的实情，不然就会杀了他，让他立刻给我打这个电话号码。如果他明天不打这个电话，那么他就见不到后天的太阳。设法让他相信你，就说你愿意为他工作，你是在帮他通风报信。告诉他你还想为他工作，让他务必给我打电话。”   
  
James说完起身准备离开Rumlow的公寓。   
  
“嘿，所以如果我明天打了电话，你就相信我与此事无关？”   
  
“如果明天我没有接到Sitwell的电话，你最好收拾行李跑得越远越好，不管你和这件事有没有关系，我都会找到你然后杀了你。”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
第二天晚上八点，Sitwell准时出现在了Lax俱乐部，James从自己的汽车里看着Sitwell走进大门。   
  
James在自己的汽车里耐心的坐了一个小时，从Rumlow那里拿到的手机就攥在他带着黑皮手套的右手里。九点十分左右，James手上的电话震了起来，一个座机号码显示在屏幕上。他把这个号码和自己已经记录下来的在俱乐部步行范围之内的公用电话号码列表比对了一下，确认了电话发出的地点。随后他接起电话。   
  
“喂！？喂！”电话另一头传出James并不熟悉的声音。他没有做声，带上自己的棒球帽，下了车，朝对方打电话的地点走去。   
  
“喂！Rumlow让我打这个号码！他说这是冬兵的号码，妈的这最好不是个该死的恶作剧，如果这是你的恶作剧的话，Rumlow你死定了！我会找到你然后剥了你的皮！”   
  
“这话还用不到你来说。我没想到Rumlow真的能找到你。”   
  
“你想怎样！？”   
  
“别紧张Sitwell，我想知道仓库里发生了什么，有人给了我四枪，差点把我打死，而现在我总得找那些要为此负责的人算账不是吗？”   
  
“听着，那不关我的事情，他们来找的我，要我加入，我要做的只不过是不去向Pierce报信。Pierce信不过我们这些手下，这些年他挣了那么多钱！从来不想着体谅我们，他死有余辜！我没有开枪打你，所以你用不着来找我报仇！如果你想要一份工作的话，咱们可以好好商量。”   
  
“你现在在哪儿落脚？”James问话的时候已经看到了Sitwell站在俱乐部后门外电话亭里的身影，俱乐部后门旁只站了一个正在抽烟的保镖。小巷里除此之外空无一人。   
  
“你没必要知道我在哪里，如果你真心想要一份工作的话，告诉我你的地点。我会去和你碰头。你是个人才James，Pierce并不看好你，他总说你有弱点。但是我一直很欣赏你的能力……只要……”   
  
就在电话那头的人仍然喋喋不休的时候，James已经走到近前，一枪打死了俱乐部门口的保镖并轻轻把黑人保镖硕大的身体靠坐在俱乐部后门的台阶上，向电话亭走去。   
“Sitwell……你知道我是不会为你工作的，”James小声打断了对方絮絮叨叨的工作提议，他拉开电话亭的门，光头男人刚想转身骂人，在看到来人的时候惊讶的张大了嘴巴。James把一颗子弹送进了对方的脑袋。“毕竟我没有替死人工作的习惯。”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
当晚十一点半，Rumlow打开自己的房门，James站在他的门口。Rumlow把James让进屋里。   
  
“看起来你今晚的工作一切顺利？”   
  
James没有答话。走进对方的厨房，拉开冰箱，扫视了一眼，拿出一听啤酒。   
  
“我想了想，为了表示忠诚，我会帮你解决掉Leighton，你名单上倒数第二个人，我的老同行。把剩下的那个，你的老同行留给你……你意下如何？”   
  
James灌了两口酒，转身看着Rumlow慢慢走进他。两人之间距离不到5英尺的时候，Rumlow笑着举起自己的双手，手掌摊开，表示和平。然后他慢慢把双手伸向James，身体前倾贴上了James的嘴唇。   
  
James对这样的接触并不陌生，Rumlow闻起来仍然像是烟草混了枪油和火药的气味，或者今天火药的味道是James自己的，毕竟他刚刚开了两枪，而亲吻他的男人只是坐在家里，打了一通电话。   
  
Rumlow得到了James的默许，逐渐加深了亲吻，他的手抚上了James的胸前，然后一路向下……Rumlow的亲吻和James三天前的经历截然不同，充满了挑衅的意味，那是Rumlow一贯的亲吻方式。而三天前，Steve Rogers的吻……   
  
James举起手枪，顶住Rumlow的胸口，把他推开身前。   
  
“嘿。”Rumlow仍然笑着，再次做出投降的姿势，他又想尝试靠近James，但是James手上并没有放松力道，Rumlow又退后了一步，对James说道，“我想如果咱们就地打一架，我不一定输你，没准我能抓住你，把你按在地板上好好的操一操，不过想想我还得为此打一架，而且还有百分之五十的几率死在你小子手上，所以我决定还是算了。你猜怎么样James？我就是觉得，你也不过是个替人卖命的婊子，为了你动手打架，实在是太不值了。”   
  
James眯起眼睛，一手拿着啤酒，一手举着枪。慢慢退向了大门。“杀了Leighton，然后有多远滚多远。我会处理McRea。”   
  
说着他离开了Rumlow的公寓，在自己的汽车旁用剩下的啤酒漱了漱口，把罐子丢进垃圾桶。James想快点回到Wilson酒吧，看看酒吧里收拾的如何了，按照Sam的计划，酒吧将会在第二天重新开业，届时整晚半价，估计会有很多客人。   
  
James已经两天没见过Steve Rogers了。开车回去的路上，James又想起Rumlow的话，“……为了你动手打架，实在是太不值了。”   
  
James想起布洛克的小说，妓女桑妮的遗书，“无人为我一掷千金，无人与我共结连理，无人愿意救我一命，我已倦于微笑，我已疲于奔命，美好时光已成过往。”   
  
James想至少桑妮还有过她美好的时光，她还有什么好抱怨的呢？   
  
  
 **6**  
  
Steve离开了安东尼餐厅之后，连续两晚都没再回到他在Wilson旅馆的房间。   
  
第一天Steve在杂草俱乐部两个街区外的小巷子里和少女的尸体一起呆到凌晨两点，然后开始和其他巡警一起采访街上的夜游生物们。有目击者说在前一天看到死者与一个男人一起离开了蓝羽毛酒吧，至于对这个男人的描述，则有各种不同的说法。有人说男人是个胖子，有人说一点不胖只不过身材高大，所有供述的共同点是这个可能存在的嫌疑人穿着一件深棕色皮夹克，而且他没有开车。这点信息不足以给警察们带来什么兴奋感，“穿深棕色皮夹克步行的高个男人”是一个比“男人”稍微好一点的描述，但也只好一点而已。清晨六点左右，Steve回到布鲁克林警察局小睡了两个小时，然后就赶往了法医解剖的现场。   
  
经过法医鉴定，最新遇害的少女年龄在19岁到22岁之间，身中24刀，其中23刀为非致命伤口，只有最后一刀直接从少女的后脖颈插入，这与之前三位死者的要害伤口位置又有不同。前三位受害者每人身中20到30刀，最后一处伤口分别为：刺入肾脏，割破喉咙，以及刺入后心，除了第一位死者死于出血过多，其他三人则都死于最后的一刀致命。   
  
鉴定人员又在第四名死者的若干伤口边缘发现了一种以前没有的化学物质，最终这种物质被鉴定为新刀具表面的保护涂层，这条线索让警察们最终锁定了凶犯所使用的凶器。那是一种从德国进口的军用匕首，并非美国原产，这种武器并没有官方的进口渠道，流入美国只能通过非法走私。   
  
武器走私让Steve联想起Natasha Romanoff一年前结束的卧底行动，Natasha的案件涉及到纽约州最有名的走私集团九头蛇，多年来FBI一直试图捣毁九头蛇，并不惜求助于其他调查局的人力物力，要知道FBI是所有执法机构里最难以沟通的一个部门，让他们同意借助外力简直是例外中的例外。   
  
即使投入了大批的警力，九头蛇最终仍然只毁于萧墙之内。FBI，ATF，纽约调查局，纽约警察局投入的总共15名卧底人员最终只有5人成功脱离，其他十人则随着九头蛇内战而全部牺牲，Natasha本人也差点死于九头蛇首领Alexandra Pierce遭到暗杀的贝特雷仓库爆炸案中。自从九头蛇覆灭以后，纽约地区的军火走私生意从有组织的大团体，变成了被打散的小团体，仍然牵动着FBI的大批人力。   
  
晚间Steve给Natasha打电话留言说想询问一些关于纽约市武器走私的非法活动，然后他回到布鲁克林警察局整理案件材料，午夜过后就干脆决定继续在警局留宿。   
  
第二天早晨六点，Natasha回电话给Steve的时候，Steve刚刚在警察局休息室里的长椅上睡了四个小时，还不完全清醒。   
  
“Steve Rogers。”他没看来电号码便按下接听。   
  
“嘿，Steve，很抱歉，昨天晚上Clint又打电话来骚扰，我一气之下直接关了机，今天早上才听到你的留言。我怕事件紧急，所以这么早给你打电话。”   
  
“嗨Natasha，没关系，也不能算是太紧急，只不过是一条新线索。我这出现了第四具尸体……我现在躺在警察局的硬板凳上，已经两天没沾过床了。”   
  
“噢，可怜的家伙……所以我猜你前天的约会也被工作搞砸了？”   
  
Steve这才第一次想起James Barnes，不由自主的摇了摇头，”别提了，我搞砸约会还真不需要这份该死的工作帮忙……也许你说的对Tasha，我自己连猴子也搞不定。”   
  
“那么糟糕？”   
  
“我希望还有补救的机会，我真的很喜欢他。”   
  
“Steve，猴子只是个该死的玩笑，我觉得你是个好男人，配得上任何人。作为你的朋友，我永远支持你，但是毕竟你没办法强迫别人喜欢你。如果对方真的看不上你的话，那是他的损失。”   
  
Natasha充满保护欲的话让Steve心里感觉一阵温暖。“谢谢你，Tasha，呃……但我感觉问题并不在于他不喜欢我，只不过他好像不怎么喜欢他自己……啊，好了，这件事情回头再说，我现在必须得跟你打听一下武器走私的事。我们手上现在有四具尸体，每个人都死在同一款德国军用匕首下，而这个凶手至少拥有三把同一款的沃森匕首，甚至是四把或更多，其中一把还是崭新的，我应该去什么样的黑市打听凶手的下落呢？”   
  
“你还记得去年九头蛇的案子吗？原先九头蛇的老大Pierce跟德国来往甚密，但是自从Pierce死后咱们本地的武器贩子就和德国那边基本断了交情，如果最近一段时间纽约还有德国货流入的话，可能是从什么我们还没掌握的渠道，或者还有一种可能，就是九头蛇旧部的积压货。据我所知九头蛇的叛徒目前仍然有人流窜在纽约市，之前的死忠党好像也没有被赶尽杀绝。总之三个月前，FBI调查了一起枪杀案，死者是一个原九头蛇高级干士，我们认为这个死者是当时叛变的几个主要人员之一，FBI从这个死人身上查到了两个位于布朗克斯的武器仓库，那里面仍然有不少德国玩意。”   
  
“九头蛇有没有任何余党在布鲁克林活动？”   
  
“这我得打听打听，你知道现在调查局已经退出了调查，因为我们损失了两个卧底，加上我也差点送了命，而FBI还一副对什么都不满意的嘴脸，Nick Fury说他再也不想和那帮蠢货打交道了。但愿我的旧人情还好用，我会帮你打听的，晚上等我消息。”   
  
“非常感谢，Natasha，你可帮了我大忙。”   
  
“没关系，以后你可以管我叫‘帮大忙的Natasha’。”Natasha笑着挂断了电话。   
  
把手机收回裤兜里，Steve又睡了一觉，然后在警察局随意清洗了一下，动身前往第四起案件的陈尸地点，他在陈尸地点和第四名死者——妓女Effy——生前最后出现的酒吧之间打了几次往返，试图猜测凶手的路线，然而无论怎么走，经过的都是门窗紧闭的破旧住宅楼。陈尸的小巷是条死胡同，Steve置身其间，三面都是民宅高耸的红砖墙，警察早就采访了周围所有的住户，愿意给警察开门的房主只有三成，这三成住户里愿意和警察交谈超过五句话的只有两户，而这两户住家分别表示案发当晚什么异常响动也没听到。   
  
四起谋杀案还有一个奇怪的共同特点，就是每一个陈尸地点遗留的血量都稍稍偏少，不足以说明陈尸地就是案发地，但是每次从受害人最后被目击，到他们的死亡时刻，都只有三四个小时，后又被证实凶手并未驾驶机动车，所以Steve对移尸的说法也抱有怀疑。而从现场的血液扩散模式（流动性）来看，鉴证人员又认为受害人确实是在陈尸地点遇害。这种前后矛盾的判断让Steve感觉自己遗漏了什么。   
  
下午三点中，太阳正当头，可Steve再也打不起精神站在大街上干瞪眼，他开车回到了Wilson旅店。老板Sam Wilson和他请来帮忙的几个伙计正在给酒吧做最后的清理，Steve向Sam询问James是否在旅店，Sam告诉Steve说他的好酒保一早就出门去了。   
  
Steve从前台拿了钥匙回到旅店，好好洗了个澡，他打算回房再整理一遍目前的案件记录，等着晚上Natasha的消息。但是他实在太累了，笔记还没翻到第二页，Steve已经沉沉的进入了梦乡。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
不知道过了多久，Steve从混乱的梦里清醒过来，听见有人在邦邦邦的敲门，他扫了一眼自己散落一床的文件，对外面吼了一句“等等”，然后迅速的把所有纸张叠好扔到写字台上，爬下床来到门口。Steve拉开门，James就站在他的门外。   
  
James看起来刚刚洗完澡，穿着一条深蓝色的居家裤和一件画着骷髅头的黑色短袖，左边手臂露出半截青色的纹身，右边的手肘处有三道不太明显的白色疤痕，他潮湿的深棕色头发还在滴水，深色的眼睫毛上也沾着水汽，James刮干净的脸蛋略显苍白，嘴唇也没什么血色，看起来一副惨兮兮的样子，像个丢了玩具的小孩子。即使透过洗发水的味道，Steve也能闻到淡淡的酒精味，他扶着自己的门站在门口，一时间不知道该说什么好，还没清醒的那部分意识只想把对方拉进怀里。   
  
“嘿，我知道已经很晚了，不该打扰你……”James开口说道，声音模糊不清，带着三分醉意。   
  
“现在几点了？”   
  
“十二点半，……我看你的房门下面还有灯光……我不知道你已经睡着了。”   
  
“事实上我已经从下午五点睡到现在了……”Steve抓了抓头，意识到自己的头发看起来肯定一团糟。“听着，James，前天的事情我很抱歉，我这个人从来都很迟钝，并不是想故意炫耀惹你不开心……我也许无法理解，但是我猜小时候一个人一定不怎么好过……”   
  
Steve还没说完就被James推回到了屋里，James也跟了进去，背身一脚踹上门，右手抓住Steve后脑的短发，左手摸索着背后墙边的开关。屋里的吊灯随着啪的一声熄灭了，James的脸瞬间在Steve眼前消失无踪，随后Steve感觉到贴近自己耳畔的呼吸，James冰凉的嘴唇贴在Steve的耳垂上，叹息着说道，“你绝对想象不到，那有多么不好过……”   
  
James的声音低沉而沙哑，带着轻微的颤抖，他的话狠狠打中了Steve的心脏。黑暗中Steve侧过脸，鼻尖扫过James的脸颊，嘴唇找到了对方的嘴唇。Steve一手环住James的腰，另一只手托着对方的臀下，把二人的下身紧紧贴在一起，他亲吻着James，舌头撬开对方的牙齿，缠住对方的舌头，James配合着他的动作，Steve感觉到水珠滴落在自己的脸颊上，他希望自己能给James带来安慰，但却只能在James疯狂的回吻中尝到绝望。随着亲吻深入和下身的摩擦，Steve感觉到彼此逐渐高涨的欲望。   
  
Steve感觉James放开了自己的头发，开始揪他的后领口，Steve会意的放开男人的身体拉着对方退进屋内，在床边脱掉了自己身上所有的衣服，随便的扔在脚边，James也做着相同的事情，黑暗中Steve只能看到James的赤裸的大概轮廓。   
  
James走进他，一只手掌贴上了Steve半硬的下身，套弄了起来，这让Steve不由自主的发出了一声满意的低吟，James仿佛受到了鼓励，加重了手上的力道，他的另一只手握住自己的下身，一边贴到Steve身前，一边亲吻Steve的下巴和脖子，Steve再次圈住James的身体，双手揉捏James结实的臀瓣，等到双方都开始发出粗重的喘息声之后，James放开了手，楼住Steve的脖子，他把两人的下身贴在一起，轻轻前后晃着胯部，他在Steve耳边轻声念着“操我，Steve，我想让你操我，我想要你，我想忘了这该死的世界，我只想要你……”   
  
Steve难以抗拒这样的邀请，他又给了James一个亲吻，接着让对方爬上床，James趴在床上脸埋进枕头，分开膝盖，翘起臀部，Steve取出旅馆床头柜里的成人用品，把润滑剂挤在手上，在黑暗中摸索男人的臀缝，把一根手指顶了进去，他感到身下的男人身体因为异物入侵而突然变得僵硬，随后又缓缓放松，Steve慢慢抽插他的手指，为James做好准备，James开始发出断断续续的呻吟声，并念着他的名字。   
  
“够了Steve……快点……”James撑起身体，Steve自己的下身也已经硬得发胀，他抽出在James体内揉搓的三根手指，引着自己的阴茎找到对方的入口，轻轻磨蹭了两下后用力顶了进去，James的身体紧紧包裹着Steve，滚烫而潮湿，强烈的冲击让跪在James身后的Steve双膝发软，而James则发出了高亢的呻吟，他因为身后的冲击腹部几乎贴到了床上，Steve俯下身，单肘撑在床上，另一只手伸到James身下，抚摸对方的小腹，他顺着James伸展的大臂亲吻他，James紧绷的身体再次慢慢放松了下来，接受了Steve的全部长度，他仍然喘息着，叫着Steve的名字，开始小心的摇晃起自己的臀部，示意Steve继续，Steve移动自己的身体，寻找适合的节奏，在James体内抽插了起来，如潮的快感席卷了Steve的神经，他亲吻着James的肩头，一只手在James身下套弄着他的阴茎，直到James全身僵直颤抖喊着他的名字，并射在他的手心里。Steve最后在全身瘫软的James身上冲刺了两下，很快也感到了高潮的来临。   
  
性爱过后James好像立刻就进入了梦乡，Steve摘掉安全套，用纸巾清理了一下身体，搂着James滚到了床上比较干净的一侧，把二人裹进被子里。下午的睡眠让Steve变得格外清醒，他让James趴在自己的身上，脑袋枕着他的肩膀，而他自己则抚摸着James的后背，Steve能感觉到James后背上肌肉起伏的轮廓以及皮肤上密布的纹路，他猜到那些纹路是伤疤的质感，他的手掌划过James右侧肩胛骨下方两处不规则的凸起，向下摸到他腰侧三叉型的肉棱，Steve觉得胸口好像被巨石压住，透不过气来，James的身体摸起来就好像一张疤痕绘制的地图，有些伤疤已经扁平柔软，只和皮肤留有细微的差别，而有些伤疤仍则坚硬突兀。   
  
“你绝对想不到，那有多么不好过。”   
  
Steve的脑海里幻想着这些伤痕可能的来历，幻想着James可能经历过的一切。James身上的伤疤仿佛能解释一切，解释他对暴力的本能抵触和事后的无动于衷，解释他想掩盖自己柔和的面孔，解释他对人抱有的距离感。James是个暴力的受害者，而Steve却在他面前对他们这代人没有经历过战争和苦难而指手画脚，显然James经历过他自己私人的战争，该死的，也许他现在仍然在一个人独自战斗。   
  
Steve对如此伤害James的不明事物恨得咬牙切齿，他一直是个保护欲很强的人。Steve不喜欢对自己母亲口气轻佻的男人，不能容忍欺负自己朋友的恶霸，他总是毫不犹豫的站在那些他珍视的人前面，宁可自己受伤，也绝对要阻止别人伤害他的家人和朋友。此时他最想保护的人就躺在他的怀里，可是Steve却无能为力，此时此刻他已经无法保护James不在过去受到伤害。他痛恨自己不能在James需要他的时候出现在对方的生命里，他痛恨自己之前竟然没有阻止James在他们做爱之前关掉电灯。Steve想仔细看看他怀里这具伤痕累累的身体，他想亲吻他的每一处伤疤，然后告诉James无论有着怎样的过去，他们还有“从今往后”。   
  
Steve下意识的收紧手臂，James在他怀里动了动。   
  
“嘿，别摸我背后的那些疤了……你再按……他们也不……变平……”James的声音里带着七分睡意。   
  
Steve吻了吻James的额头，柔声回答道，“对不起，影响到你睡觉了。”   
  
“明天……亮……我就溜掉……省得被你看到，那可真是影响‘性致’……保证你……后……再看到我都会……‘站不起来’。”   
  
“我想那大概是不可能的，James，快睡吧，你看起来很累，我会守着你的。”   
  
Steve想，他没办法改变过去，但是至少还有“从今以后”，他在心里默默的对James说道，如果你愿意的话，从今以后，让我来守着你，让我来爱护你。   
  
让我来爱你。  
  
  
 **7**  
  
James做了一个漫长的梦。   
  
梦中的James与一个八岁的小女孩面对面坐在一张白色的方桌旁，James已经好久没有在梦中与女孩儿相会了，他差点忘了那是他的小妹妹Rebeca。二人隔着桌子愉快的交谈着，但是James好像无法理解他们谈话的内容，只能感觉到发自内心的安逸和温暖。   
  
James看到桌面上放着他带有消声器的手枪，以及一副手铐。女孩想要抓起桌上的手枪，James则下意识的按住了女孩的手，女孩偏过头，对他微笑……   
  
James逐渐清醒了过来，窗外天刚蒙蒙亮，屋子里静悄悄的，床上只剩下他一个人，一开始他还以为自己并没有离开自己的房间，昨晚发生的一切都不过是另一场梦。然后他看见地上摊开的陌生的行李箱，Steve的衬衫和裤子搭在写字台旁边的椅子背上，而自己的衣物则放在床边。   
  
Steve并不是个梦。   
  
James爬下床，套上衣服，把Steve的屋子扫视了一遍：Steve的手机，手表，9毫米格洛克手枪和警徽都放在床头上，写字台上放着一沓子文件和硬皮本，从牛皮纸封皮边缘露出两张相纸。James并没想太多，他走过去径自翻开那叠文件，那是Steve正在查的案子，他看到Steve上周拿给他确认的两张相片，此外还有另外两个陌生的少女肖像照，这些他已经在前一天的报纸上读到了。然后是刀具的相片，James立刻认出了德国产的匕首，他自己也拥有同一厂家出产的另一种匕首，比照片里的那款更为小巧灵活。James继续翻着档案簿里的照片，然后他看见了血迹，地面上的人形轮廓，尸体和伤口，熟悉感让他瞬间变得目瞪口呆。   
  
正在这时，房门打开了，只在腰间裹着一条浴巾的Steve走了进来，头发上还在滴水，手里提着他的洗浴用品和剃须刀。   
  
James下意识的把手上的照片扔回桌上，Steve意识到James扔下的东西是什么，他急忙走过来把所有的文件合上并堆整齐，连同硬皮本一起塞到自己的公文包里。   
  
“对不起……我只是……，希望你不用因此把我抓起来。”James好不容易从刚刚的震惊中缓过神来。   
  
Steve把自己的东西收拾好，然后走到James身前，低头在他脸颊上亲了一下，笑着说道，“我还以为你会再多睡一会儿，是我不该把那些东西随便放在外面。”   
  
James完全不知道该如何应对，他甚至无法去关注男人几乎赤裸的身体，而只能盯着男人带着温和笑容的面孔。好像跟Steve在一起，James就永远不用担心被责备。他强迫自己挪开视线。   
  
“嘿，怎么了？听着，James，你不能每次都这样，让我尝点甜头然后就立刻转身逃跑。我……” Steve好像不知道该如何组织语言的停顿了一下，然后继续说到，“我喜欢你James，别露出那么惊讶的表情，我觉得自己已经表现得够明显了，昨天晚上感觉好极了，希望那不是我单方面的幻觉，大前天的约会也一直很愉快，直到我说出那一堆愚蠢透顶的话……你看，我确实不了解你，我不知道你怎么想，也许你在哪里还有个情人之类的，该死我希望这不是真的，或者你缺钱花或是有仇家？天啊我们才认识不到两个星期……但是我真的喜欢你，而且每次又都是你自己找上门来，我想我至少需要个说法，什么都好，我发誓不会对你愿意告诉我的任何事情指手画脚。即使你说只是想找个人上床，我们也可以想想如何继续。”   
  
“并不是这样的……我没有想过……”James听见自己的声音，他无法告诉Steve问题的根源，James必须用一层又一层的谎言去掩盖自己的过去，才能给自己一个和Steve在一起的机会，天啊，“在一起”，James为他自己的愚蠢和天真感到好笑，但是为什么不呢？James的过去糟糕透了，他的未来也没有希望，如果他要用手上所有的筹码换一段“感情”，于他自己而言，又能有什么损失呢？James乐于尝试新鲜事物，也不介意孤注一掷，因为无论他能从自己的选择里获得什么，毕竟不会比他现有的更糟糕了。想到这里，James径自笑了笑，“我只是，不太擅长与人交往，我的意思是说，谈朋友之类的。我想我可以试试，但是这是你先提议的，别怪我没有提前警告过你，我完全不知道……该如何做。”   
  
Steve的笑容又回到了脸上，“我也没那么懂行，不过会有办法的，别担心了。”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
随后James也来到淋浴间洗澡，回自己房间换上了干净的衣服。期间他想着昨天被杀死的Sitwell，以及主动提供帮助要亲自解决Peter Leighton的Rumlow，还有在刚刚那短暂的几分钟里看到的死者照片，James认出了那个杀人手法和凶器，他所见的四具尸体上写满了Lucian McRea的签名。   
  
McRea也是Steve在找的人。   
  
在James眼里，接下去的任务可能会变得更简单，也可能变得更复杂，他需要随机应变。显然McRea正在布鲁克林地区杀人行乐，这从很大程度上来说是向James暴露了他的行踪，James可以沿着这条线索找到McRea的所在。比起毫无头绪的警察来，James的优势在于，他确切的知道他要找的人是谁，他了解对方的习性和癖好。虽然在九头蛇时期James与McRea只有几面之缘，但是在九头蛇内部关于McRea的传闻流传甚广。   
  
警察的介入也给James带来巨大的隐患，他不想在大仇得报的时候因为McRea被警察逮个正着。还有Steve，James也许可以从Steve那里找到更多的资料，很明显Steve对他并没有什么防备……   
  
不行……James在内心里本能的排斥背叛Steve的信任，天知道他已经骗Steve骗得够多了。但是也许他可以直接向Steve询问而不必偷看他手上的资料，Steve可以选择告诉他一些可以共享的信息。   
  
James决定尽快找到McRea，只要再解决掉最后一人，他就可以放弃他的杀手生涯，没人知道他是谁，所有的人都认为James Barnes已经死了，其实所有认识James Barnes的人本身也已经所剩无几，他可以换个名字，告诉Steve说他的真名并不是Barnes，他可以用他母亲家的姓氏Part，James Part，或者Bucky Part——Bucky是小Rebeca给他起的外号，James从来没告诉过任何人。   
  
但是James把McRea放在最后一位也有他的理由，这个男人危险至极，他是Pierce的合作伙伴兼职业杀手。McRea与Pierce合作了20年，早已经不用再亲自动手杀人，他动一动手指头，自有人帮他干那些脏活累活，但是McRea从来没放弃过亲手杀人的机会，而且每逢杀人，必会使用冷兵器。与冬兵一枪毙命的习性完全相反，McRea喜欢让他的猎物受尽折磨。Pierce与McRea的合作关系逐渐崩坏，James猜测大概是因为本质价值观的不同，Pierce归根到底是个生意人，而McRea则是个冷血嗜杀的恶魔。最终二人反目的时候，谁胜谁负也根本无需猜测，公平竞争的条件下人是无法打败魔鬼的。   
  
“准备好下楼去吃早餐了么？”Steve的声音从门口传来，James拿了自己的手机和钥匙，随着Steve出了门。二人来到街角的咖啡店，点了咖啡和甜饼，James喜欢糖浆奶油和草莓酱，那是他不曾拥有过的童年的味道。Steve笑他挤糖浆的样子像小孩，James则回击道“那你就别在咖啡里加四块方糖”。   
  
“说起来你的案子怎么样了？我早上并不是故意翻你的东西，但昨天你们的案子终于登报了——‘第四起谋杀案，布鲁克林的开膛手杰克’。”   
  
“他们管他叫开膛手杰克？”Steve不可置信的苦笑了起来。   
  
“报上没什么实在的信息，就知道死的全是妓女，其中还有一个男孩。”   
  
“哎，没有什么开膛手。我们还在找凶手，最近大街上不很安全，凡是有线人的警察都已经通知了这边的姑娘和小伙子们，让他们小心点，事实上这没什么用，因为那个狡猾的凶手总是挑新来的。”   
  
“所有人都死在这附近吗？”   
  
“都在5公里范围之内。”Steve告诉了James四个事发地点，这并没有什么好保密的。“实际上我们昨天找到了一些线索，我的一个同事正在帮忙，她本来昨天晚上会给我打电话，但是我就那么睡过去了，她给我留言说今早会再打电话，但是到目前为止还没什么信息，我给她打电话总是占线。”   
  
“大概是有什么发现吧。”   
  
“但愿如此。对了，今晚仍然一起吃饭吗？”   
  
“呃……今天我得在酒吧，我们重新开张了记得吗？”   
  
“噢我都给忘了，你几点下班？”   
  
“今明两天酒吧都开到2点，后天我也答应Sam来上班。周一周二休息。”   
  
“那就周一好了，我再给你打电话。”   
  
二人这才第一次交换了电话号码，早餐结束之后，Steve便离开了。   
  
James记下了四处案发地点，他决定利用白天的时间去探一探，Steve告诉他的四处案发地点都是三面围墙的死胡同，James站在最新案发地的马路对面，看着胡同入口处左右两侧的10层居民楼，思考着案发地点的隐蔽性——这两侧的民居是附近最高的建筑。James拉了拉头上棒球帽的帽檐钻进了其中一个居民楼，他从楼梯间跑上居民楼的顶楼，尝试推了推通往天台的金属门，大门应声打开了。   
  
James从天台上向下看了看阴暗的小巷，又看了看对面的另一个房顶，他能看到对面柏油色的屋顶靠天线台的地方有一大片污迹，James目测了一下楼与楼之间的距离，他站在楼顶边缘，掏出套索枪，把套索打到对面楼房的墙壁上，又在自己腰上挂好细绳索，接着纵身一跃，跳到了对面的墙上，然后顺着绳索爬上了屋顶。他蹲下来查看那片黑色中闪着暗红色光泽的地面，这无疑是血迹。James环视周围，这是方圆一公里以内最高的房子，比起阴暗的小巷这才是McRea喜欢的地点，James取下自己的套索抢在墙上打的钉子，并看向另一边的墙侧，那边也有相似的钉孔。James又检查了其他几处案发现场两侧的高楼，都找到了案发的遗迹，他尝试利用绳索从顶层直接下到地面，这并没有什么难度，在绳索自动收回的过程中，他可以轻易借力从外墙再爬上顶层。James不知道警方是否也掌握了杀人第一现场的信息，如果他们查到套索枪，查到McRea的匕首，那么至少应该知道他们在找的不是一个普通连环杀手，而是职业连环杀手。   
  
James对近距离接触McRea也心有忌惮。如果能知道McRea下次杀人的地点，就可以从远处将其击毙，但前提是他需要先找到对方的行踪。James认为如果同属于叛徒的McRea和Sitwell尚有联系的话，Rumlow也许可以打听到McRea的下落。James再次来到Rumlow的公寓，二人协定了一下今后的联系方式。   
  
James在傍晚回到酒吧，开始了他的正常工作。他决定不再画着他的黑眼圈上班，毕竟能认出他的人不太可能在自己工作的酒吧出入。周五狂欢夜一直持续到凌晨三点，直到那个时候他才和Sam把最后一个醉鬼也扔到大街上。James问Sam酒吧重新装修有没有什么经济损失，Sam则开心的说实际上他领到了一大笔保险，Sam还对他说如果以后James不再搞那些奇怪的打扮，他酒吧的生意没准会变得更好。James朝他的老板友好的笑了笑，Sam故作惊讶的说道，“兄弟，没想到你居然会笑，之前我真觉可能雇了个面瘫。”James则回嘴道，“我还以为老板你有面部肌肉长期痉挛的毛病。”两个人沉默了两秒钟，James又悻悻的补充道，“我道歉，别炒了我……”Sam大笑了起来。   
  
四点钟以后James才回到床上，一觉睡到第二天中午。这晚James做了同样的梦，他和他八岁的妹妹坐在一张方桌前聊天，这回他听见自己在给妹妹讲述Steve口中的布鲁克林，Rebeca则安静的对他微笑。女孩再次抓起放桌上的手枪，这一回James并没有阻止。Rebeca把带有消声器的手枪收到背后，又拿起了桌上的那副手铐，James不解的看着Rebeca的笑容，慢慢清醒过来……   
  
第二天James继续他黑白颠倒的生活。直到星期一的晚上James都没有再见过Steve，Steve也没有打来电话。James不明白自己心下的失落感，他从没有如此强烈地希望与别人共处过，他记得Natasha曾经跟他说过这种渴望叫做爱情，James当时只能不理解的摇摇头。   
  
周日十一点左右，James把最后一个客人扔进叫来的出租车里，转过身，却看见Steve站在酒吧门口的路灯下，穿着他的皮夹克和深色牛仔裤，左手里握着一支颜色鲜红的玫瑰花。   
  
James觉得眼前的景象虚幻得不真实，甚至有些可笑，但是他觉得自己内心里的某个空洞一下就被填满了，James不由自主的笑了起来。   
  
“给我的吗？”   
  
Steve微笑着把那只花递到James手里，“改日会买真正的花束送给你，这一只，还是让咱们管他叫日行一善吧，我回来的路上正碰到一个卖花的小女孩。”   
  
James摇摇头，他能想象Steve拿十美元与独身一人的小女孩交换一只玫瑰花的情景。James拿着花，和Steve回到酒吧里并关上大门，挂上了打烊的牌子。   
  
James回到吧台后，取出一只玻璃杯，接了水，把玫瑰枝剪短，插进杯子里，摆在吧台上，Steve则在吧台的一张椅子上坐了下来，看着James工作。James把酒瓶纷纷放回酒柜里，把洗碗机里清洗烘干的杯子收回壁橱。二人保持着令人舒适的沉默，吧台后面的CD机里播着旋律轻柔的曲子。   
  
“这两天过得怎么样？”James一边清理空酒瓶一边问道。   
  
“事实上并不怎么好。”Steve笑着叹了口气，“不过看见你我突然感觉好多了。”   
  
James斟酌着Steve话里的含义，不知道该不该继续询问，他想知道发生了什么事，或者自己能帮上什么忙。“请你喝一杯如何？”James从新把他的调酒杯量具等从柜子里取出来，在调酒杯里盛了冰块，对了半份龙舌兰，半份黑莓口味的白兰地，加入青柠汁和石榴糖浆，混合摇匀，然后将红色的液体倒入玻璃杯，最后开了一瓶干香槟，把玻璃杯加满，推到Steve面前。   
  
James给自己直接倒了一杯干香槟。“干杯。”他朝Steve倾了倾杯子，玻璃碰撞发出清脆的响声，Steve端起自己的杯子呷了一口，抿了抿嘴。   
  
“味道如何？”   
  
Steve没答话，他又喝了一口红色的饮料，倾身上前吻住了James的嘴唇。James喜欢龙舌兰的味道，但是他更喜欢Steve的味道。当亲吻结束之后，Steve笑着反问他，“味道如何？”   
  
“比我上次尝它的味道还要好。”James如实回答。   
  
两个人沉浸在一种朦胧甜美的氛围里，过了好一会儿，Steve突然说道，“James，事实上我明天就会把这里的房子退掉，我被招回总部了。”   
  
“你们抓到M……杀人凶手了？”   
  
“并没有，事情很复杂，有些事情我也不能跟你解释，总之这个案子被FBI接手了，我的老板让我回总部报道。”   
  
“好吧……听起来很确实很复杂的样子。”James心下琢磨着案情的变化，同时Steve要离开的事实也让他分心，虽然Steve只不过要搬回到一个小时车程那么远的地方，但是James仍然希望对方住在自己的隔壁。他盯着玻璃杯里的玫瑰花，“这么说明天的晚餐取消了？”   
  
“对不起。”   
  
James不明白Steve离开这里意味着什么，他们之间的关系又意味着什么，他只知道如果Steve就这么从他的生活里消失的话，他会觉得非常难过。毕竟三天前他做了决定，那时他们还在谈论如何继续。“那我……还能再见到你吗？”James小心翼翼的问道。   
  
Steve骤然抬起头，“上帝，我不是那个意思，”Steve抓住James放在吧台上的双手。“我们两个，我的意思是说……对于我来讲，这不是什么一夜情，如果可能的话我想让我们的关系尽可能长的继续下去。听着，我不经常干这种事情，我不经常在酒吧里勾搭陌生人，我也不经常跟只认识两个星期的人随便上床，但是我也不对自己说谎，我被你吸引，我想了解你。如果你不愿意跑到城市另一头的话，我也会每周来布鲁克林找你的，天啊，我想我没准会每天都来，直到被Sam赶出去。”   
  
James回握了Steve的手，用力捏了一下，说到，“我当然愿意去找你。”他的这句话换来了他这辈子见过的最好看的一个笑容。   
  
之后他们一起回到Steve的房间，共度Steve在Wilson旅馆的最后一晚。这次Steve坚持开着灯做爱，他说James大可不必怀疑他的性功能，事实上他们的性爱也仍然十分完美，Steve亲吻James身上的每一处伤疤，就好像它们都是最完美的肌肤一样，他不断告诉James说他的身体美极了，就像咒语一般，几乎让James自己都信以为真。但是James觉得Steve才是两人中间美极了的那一个，James甚至无法移开他的视线，他看着Steve的金色短发，天空一样湛蓝的眼睛，挺直的鼻梁和饱满的嘴唇，他想把这张脸刻进心里。虽然两人总在夜晚见面，但是James觉得Steve的笑容好像阳光一样，James第一次觉得他挨过前一半痛苦的人生也不算是毫无意义，毕竟他等到了这一次相逢。至于以后的诸多麻烦，就留待以后再去解决吧。   
  
这一晚James再次梦到了妹妹，Rebeca收起了他的手枪，又拿起了那副金属手铐，James也伸出双手任由女孩儿把手铐所在了他的手腕上，但是表面上看来的金属手铐并不冰冷，James只能感觉到握住他双手的妹妹的手，他能感觉到妹妹的皮肤温润而柔软。随后手铐在洁白的光线照射下变得轻盈，逐渐融化成透明的圆环，最后在他的手腕上消失不见了……  
  
  
 **8**  （微互攻警告）  
    
Steve搂着已经睡熟的James，一动不动的躺在床上，他觉得自己疲乏又困倦，却怎么也睡不着，想着两天之内发生的事情。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
    
Natasha承诺给Steve打电话的那天晚上，她特意约了她的FBI好友Virginia “Pepper” Potts吃晚饭，一通询问过后，Potts突然接到了同事的电话，然后整个态度都变得怪异了起来，反过来抓住Natasha不依不饶的想要探明对方的用意，想知道她还和九头蛇的案子有什么关系。最后两个女人靠着多年的交情，才避免翻脸，Natasha得知她的好友Pepper接到的那通电话，是Jasper Sitwell的死讯。    
    
最终Pepper决定带Natasha一起前往事发现场，眼前所见的景象让立刻让Natasha完全失去了思考的能力。    
    
“我能认出他的子弹，那是他的风格。Steve，我看了FBI一年来的所有案件记录，他们审问了我一整夜，然后整个白天我都留在他们的档案室里，Sitwell不是第一个牺牲品。”前一晚喝得烂醉的Natasha对Steve这样说道。    
    
“谁的子弹？”    
    
“Steve，你知道他们两年前为什么来找我做卧底吗？”    
    
Steve摇摇头，他也觉得当时已经是调查局探员的Natasha没必要回去做卧底，虽然她并没有任何的媒体曝光率，但是以Natasha当时五年的调查局背景，这种工作是相当危险的。他们应该找专门训练的新人。    
    
“那是因为我曾经在九头蛇做过卧底，十年前我还在NYPD的时候，我的第一份任务就是UC，那时候我在九头蛇内部认识了一个男人，或者说那时候我们都还是孩子，我觉得自己爱上了他——他那个时候已经是九头蛇的杀手了，负责训练我。我当时还是个没心没肺的傻丫头，我觉得自己能拯救任何人。我私自调查他的背景……Steve你无法想象他的过去，我小时候的经历就够糟糕了，我并没有给你讲过，但是我可以向你担保，我的童年绝对是普通小孩儿的噩梦。但是我当时搜集到的关于他的信息，让我看到了什么是真正的噩梦。    
    
“总之我那时候被感情冲昏了头脑，我决定救他，我开始收集材料，想要让他转到好人的一方，但是当时我自己也意志薄弱，我陷入了滥用药品的坟墓里，我变成了坏人Steve，不再记得自己的身份……那时候我干了很多坏事，根本不是为了我的任务。而且我还发现，我和那个人之间的感情，根本就不是什么爱情，只是同病相怜的本能吸引罢了，但是我仍然想要救他，让他成为线人，污点证人，怎样都好。后来我在九头蛇内部断断续续的呆了两年的时间，一事无成，然后便被强迫抽离了卧底任务，扔进了戒毒所。当时他们甚至找了另一个警员代替我，接替了Natasha的名字。用同一个卧底身份是很难做到的，但是当时那个接替我的女警察做到了，她接手了这个工作，避免和我曾经接触的人物再次见面，我的这个卧底身份被断断续续的保持了八年，一直游离在黑道和九头蛇之间，直到另一个Natasha因车祸意外身亡。然后NYPD又找到了Fury，并动用FBI的人情，让我重新回到卧底项目当中，Fury并不同意，但是我主动请缨，Steve，因为我觉得我还有没完成的任务……然后我再次见到了那个人……”    
    
“可是Natasha，我不明白……”    
    
“噢Steve，我也不明白，他死了，FBI的报告里写着他的名字，一个名字一具尸体。他在那个该死的仓库里，那个人——他替我挡了一枪，让我得以逃脱，让我最后被Clint救了起来……天啊Steve，我知道他和那个仓库一起被炸飞了……”    
    
“Natasha，可是你说你认出了这个人的子弹，你说他刚刚杀死了Sitwell……”    
    
“我不知道……Steve，我不知道我在干什么，FBI审问了我一整夜，我只好把你的案子全告诉他们，我总得和他们交换点情报，我们看了你的布鲁克林案件的详细报告，我们也认出了你要找的杀手，Lucian McRea。所以FBI才接手了你的案子，我知道这件事让你在布鲁克林警察局变成了坏人，他们还以为是你让FBI抢走了他们的案子，我很抱歉Steve……但是我必须告诉Pepper一些我知道的事情，以保护其他的信息……我没有告诉她Sitwell的死是……我不能确定自己看到的是不是事实，或者只是我希望他还活着……”    
    
“没关系……Natasha……”Steve认识Natasha的七年里，他从没见过她的眼泪，即使当Natasha从一个月的昏迷中苏醒过来，回想起了自己脱逃的经历，也没有表现出过一丝一毫的脆弱。而此时Natasha的眼泪却不断的从眼角溢出来。Steve把女人搂在怀里，轻轻拍着她的后背。    
    
“Steve，如果他还活着的话……我仍然想要救他……他曾经是我的好朋友。”    
    
“听着Tasha，他毕竟是个杀手……”    
    
“但是他仍然是我的好朋友，他救过我的命，不止一次，而我却骗了他……”    
    
此后Steve再也没有开口劝导Natasha，Steve想，每个人都有感情用事的时候，他会保守Natasha的秘密，直到她自己做出决定。在此之前，他会给予她无声的支持，做一个朋友应该做的。    
    
等到第二天Natasha从酒醉中清醒过来，Steve才和她正经谈起关于那个九头蛇杀手的事情，Steve真正关心的是，如果现在有一个正在对九头蛇叛党复仇的杀手流窜在外，这个人会不会发现Natasha的身份，而回来找她报仇。Natasha则对此表示怀疑，毕竟FBI已经给她制造了假死的信息。无论如何，Natasha不想对FBI提起自己猜测，她决定自己暗中关注调查的动向。Steve感觉到Natasha的决心，认为多说无益，最后他只能告诉Natasha，“如果有什么需要帮忙的话，一定来找我。”    
    
Natasha则对Steve笑了笑说道，“这回'帮大忙的Natasha'也有需要帮忙的时候了。”Steve看得出实际上她的眼神里，一点笑意都没有。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
和James在一起的时候，Steve便会忘掉所有工作上的荒唐事，他觉得这大概也是James吸引他的原因之一吧，James和以前Steve接触的人和事物都太不一样了，他陌生到不会和Steve的现实产生任何联系，Steve想也许人人都需要一个逃避现实的场所，James就是他找到的那一个。与James交往令Steve感觉轻松自在，他可以毫无压力的谈起自己的过去，而不被限定在别人对他既定的认知里。因此他有些担心当二人真正彼此熟悉之后，这段关系会向什么方向发展。但是Steve同时又觉得担心是多余的，James是他遇到过的，少有的客观但不刻薄的人，James对所有的事情都有着相对中立的看法，这多少让Steve觉得惊讶，他曾猜测James过往那些他所不了解的、不怎么愉快的经历至少会让James变得更加愤世嫉俗，但是James却总是小心翼翼，好像他能从所有的存在中看到合理性，这样的James总是能够激发Steve的保护欲。   
  
“James，周末来我家玩吧。”   
Steve正在旅馆的前台退房付款。Sam一边着电脑键盘，给Steve结算，一边狐疑的看了一眼Steve和自己的酒保。   
  
“但是我周末还要工作……”James看了Sam一眼，耸了耸肩。   
  
“嘿，Sam能给这家伙放个假吗？我想James以后不能每个周末都上班了，你时不时必须放他出来约个会什么的？”   
  
James变得一脸尴尬，Steve突然觉得自己的随意态度可能欠妥，但是Sam立刻帮他救了场，“哈！所以你这个混蛋在我这住了两周就勾搭走了我的酒保……作为补偿，下次你得把你的警察朋友全叫来我这里。”然后Sam又转向James说道，“如果你从今天一直工作到周五，周六周日就可以休息。毕竟之前你从来没有抱怨过周末工作。”   
  
James点了点头。在James帮Steve提行李出门之后，Sam突然抓住Steve的胳膊对他说道，“我想我应该说句谢谢。”   
  
Steve不解的问道，“谢什么？”   
  
“呃……我知道我跟内小子没什么关系，但是他在我这工作了大半年了，是个老实的家伙，就算是一厢情愿的也好，我觉得Barnes算是个朋友。但是我总觉得他过得不怎么顺心，你来以后他看起来开心多了。”   
  
“Sam，你真是个好朋友。”Steve笑着拍拍Sam的肩膀。   
  
“我当然是个好朋友，Rogers。你的警察朋友们，别忘了！”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
接下去的一个星期过得很快，虽然Steve心下对没能抓到布鲁克林的连环杀手而感到不满，但他很快投身到新的案件中，Steve一直都非常服从上级的调派，他希望去到需要他的地方工作。布鲁克林的案子已经确认了凶犯的身份，剩下的追捕工作由谁来完成Steve并不在乎，他不需要亲自逮捕的成就感，更不需要填写功德簿，他只为了布鲁克林逍遥法外的杀人犯而感到不安，Steve不希望再有第五人遇害。   
  
这一个星期里Natasha几乎不见踪影，Steve旁敲侧击的向局长Fury打听Natasha的动向，但是Fury只向他透露说Natasha需要跟FBI合作调查另一个案件。Natasha的男朋友Clint Barton最近也返回了纽约，他在周四中午找到Steve，一脸忧心忡忡，他说Natasha最近情绪不好，向她所有的好朋友打听也问不出个头绪来。Steve暗自为Natasha担心，但是他相信女探员会在她真正遇到麻烦的时候向同事们求助，Steve相信Natasha的专业能力和判断力。   
  
星期六的早晨天空下起了雨，午后James如约的站在Steve家门口按响了门铃，Steve开门看到James站在楼道里，一手提着包，另一只手揣在裤兜里，他好像又剪短了头发，棕色短发虽然因为下雨变得潮湿，但仍然乱糟糟的向四面八方竖着，原先挑染的蓝色头发几乎全部不见了，James的眼皮也耷拉着，一副没睡醒的样子。James看到来开门的Steve，露出一个懒洋洋的笑容。天啊，直到见面Steve才意识到自己是如此的思念对方，他把James拉进自己的怀抱里，James身上充满雨水和落叶的味道。   
  
“你好像几天没睡过觉了一样。Sam到底让你干了些什么？”Steve说着把James让带进屋里，安置好对方的随身物品。   
  
“我想我确实需要一杯咖啡。”James在沙发上坐下。   
  
于是Steve从新煮了咖啡，他们在客厅里随便聊着各自一周的工作。Steve说他的一个警察朋友下周末在下城区办摄影展，问James是否愿意同行，James问起摄影的题材，Steve告诉他是旅游摄影，他的朋友夏天的时候去了尼泊尔，拍摄了雪山，城市和庙宇。Steve说他看过样片，那真是一片神奇的土地。   
  
James显得十分向往，他说起自己曾经因为工作的关系去过欧洲和中东，但是从来不曾看过风景。Steve问他曾经的工作，James又显得不愿意多谈。   
  
“其实我一直都想问关于你的事情，你知道的，关于你曾经受的伤……呃，我是个警察James，我能分辨出枪伤、刀伤、烫伤、以及手术伤口留下的疤痕……”   
  
James想了想，对他说道，“其实，我之前是干保安的，当然如果我告诉你细节的话，就必须杀了你……Steve，我希望你永远也不知道。”说完他轻松的笑了笑，就这样避过了这个问题，James永远有他不怎么好笑的玩笑。   
  
之后二人在家里做了千层面，晚饭后打了会儿游戏，Steve很难相信James以前从来没玩儿过射击类的游戏，因为Steve从开始连输了三轮，惨败而归，他兴趣缺缺的扔掉手柄，James笑话他完全输不起。   
  
Steve从自己的影碟里找出了自己的邦德电影收藏，决定和James一起看个电影，两个人蜷在沙发上，嚼着微波炉爆米花。还没等到晚上9点，James已经靠在Steve肩膀上睡了过去。Steve不得不把对方叫醒，扔进浴室，洗干净上床。James连连打着哈欠，一边说着对不起，一边胡乱的揪着Steve衣服，想把对方也拉上床，但是Steve回到客厅去关电视的空当，James已经再次睡着了。Steve觉得自己没必要9点就上床睡觉，于是他尝试给Natasha打电话，但对方并没有接。   
  
Steve把自己关进书房，想要在调查局的系统里搜一搜九头蛇的案子，但是信息寥寥无几，所有的档案都由FBI控制。他想象着Natasha口中的杀手冬兵，又想象着外号猎刀的Lucian McRea，也暗自庆幸不用和这些人打交道。十点半以后，Steve回到卧室，James仍然趴在大床中间几乎没有挪过地方，Steve不由觉着好笑。他把James滚到床的一边的时候，James眼皮动了动，迷迷糊糊的说道，“嘿Steve，我真抱歉……如果你想做的话……只要你让我躺着……我不会睡着的。”Steve终于笑出了声，他自己也爬上床，把James连被子一起卷进怀里，在他耳边说道，“是呀，我请你到我家招待你，请你吃饭，请你玩儿游戏看电影，结果完事以后你居然倒头就睡……简直没人性。”   
  
James本能的往Steve怀里靠了靠，但是仍然没能睁开眼睛，“对不起……我想我还得睡会儿……”，Steve吻了吻James的额头，天知道Steve真心想要个男朋友，而不是临时炮友，只要James在他身边，他不介意直接熄灯睡觉。   
  
当然，前提是第二天他还能把今天晚上的损失补回来。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
头一天晚上九点睡觉并没有让James起个大早，事实上，Steve慢慢清醒过来的时候，才看见James缓慢的眨了两下眼睛。   
  
“早安，瞌睡虫。我要以为你上周都没睡过觉了。”Steve笑着对他说道，James伸了个懒腰，揉了揉眼睛。笑着回答他说，“还不都是为了来找你过周末。”   
  
Steve翻了个身，在被子里压到James身上，挑了挑嘴角。“但是我把你找来过周末，可不是为了看你睡觉的。”   
  
“简直是个流氓……”James这样说着，一边亲吻Steve一边对Steve赤裸的胸膛上下其手，他用脚把被子踹到地上，给两个人更大的活动空间。Steve则身手扒掉了James的黑色短裤，把James的一条腿跨在自己的腰上，磨蹭着两个人的下身，Steve一直自认为是个有耐心的人，可是今天早晨他的下身的家伙则显得完全急不可待。James也显得没什么耐性，他们甚至没做什么准备工作，Steve就在James的鼓励下把自己送进对方的身体，两个人同时叫出了声，Steve感觉到了比以往更大的阻力以及翻倍的快感，他身下James用力抓着他的肩膀，身体轻微的颤抖。Steve想知道James感觉如何，毕竟他不想伤到对方，但是二人都没有停下动作，此时再小心翼翼显得有点煞风景……Steve加快节奏，他听着James一点也不含蓄的呻吟声和看着对方迷离的表情，觉得自己好像着了魔。高潮来的如此强烈以至于Steve最后脱力趴到James身上的时候都觉得有点眼冒金星。James在他身下调整着自己的呼吸。   
  
“你还好吗？”   
  
“不能再好了Steve……但是你得挪开，你压到我了。”James笑着把Steve推回到他自己那半边的床上。两人就那么并肩平躺了一会儿。   
  
“嘿……我还没问过……”Steve不知道该怎么表达，“你知道……我们……呃一直都是我在上面……”   
  
“嘿如果你想换个姿势再来一轮的话我可得休息会儿……”James侧过身，撑起脑袋，看着Steve。   
  
“我的意思是你愿意上我吗？或者说你愿意一直像现在这样？”Steve幻想着James进入他身体的感觉，下半身又逐渐有了精神。天啊，James简直是他的毒药。   
  
James显得有点惊讶，“我是说……如果你不介意的话，当然……”   
  
第二次他们做的缓慢而温柔，两个人在床上互相亲吻爱抚了许久，直到双方都恢复了兴致，James伏在他的后背上，一边帮他扩张一边亲吻Steve的腰际，Steve的后腰上也有一处枪伤留下的疤痕，他趴在床上，感觉到James柔软的舌头划过自己的伤疤，全身一阵颤栗。   
  
“所以我们都没那么完美……”   
  
“不Steve，你是完美的……”James的语调里带着淡淡的悲伤，但是Steve很快就无暇再顾及这些，他感到James进入自己，当最初的疼痛消散之后，Steve脑子里就只剩下了James的名字。   
  
  
 **9**  
  
James和Steve一直在床上呆到午饭时间，两个人都饿得肚子咕咕叫，但谁都懒得先起床。两个人你来我往的相互埋汰了一番，想着是不是要同时坐起来。最后为了避免节外生枝，他们放弃了共浴的念头，James趁着Steve用淋浴的半个小时又睡了一小觉，天啊他真是累极了。   
  
上一周他终于接到了Rumlow发来的消息，原九头蛇最出色的情报员果然不负期望的找到了McRea和leighton的所在地，Leighton已经前往了波士顿，而McRea就在布鲁克林一家俱乐部落脚。Rumlow和James约在下城区的一家咖啡馆见面，他抱怨说James的暗杀名单上十个人里有九个都在纽约，唯独他摊上一个人，就在外地。James没有理会他的抱怨，径自想着跟踪McRea的方案。   
  
“嘿小子，你发生了什么事情？”   
  
James抬起头，不解的看着Rumlow。“什么发生了什么？”   
  
“你变得不一样了James，我说不上来。”   
  
“也许因为我恋爱了？”James挑了挑眉毛反问道，那一瞬间James觉得自己说的玩笑话实际上是百分之百的真话，他想起Steve，想着他们的周末，恨不能把这一周早点过完。他不知道这种感受会不会表现在脸上。   
  
Rumlow大笑了起来，他从桌子下面踹了一脚James的鞋子，“真是个好笑话，不过我说小子，我觉得你开始变得失去耐性了，这一点都不像你。记着，心急吃不了热豆腐，别把自己捡回来的命再折回去。”   
  
“你什么时候这么关心起我来了？”Rumlow好像说中了要害，James变得有些气恼。   
  
“得了吧James，你知道我一直都关心你，你毕竟是个好学生，青出于蓝。而且我听说过Pierce把你捡回来的事情，这条路我们都是自己选的，只有你没的可选。”   
  
“你一定是听错了Rumlow。”这条路也是我自己选的，James心想。   
  
“总之一切小心，我给你提供了情报，咖啡你请。”Rumlow说着站起身离开了。   
  
James利用他所有的空闲时间跟踪McRea，而McRea每天都在布鲁克林走街串巷。当星期五的下午目标终于拐进了一所民居住宅楼的时候，James意识到对方在为他的下一次杀人计划踩点。James在McRea离开后来到了对方物色好的天台，他扫视了一眼周围，唯一的一处高出天台的建筑是700码以外一个看似废弃的塔楼，就高度来讲那是个理想的射击高度，但是角度并不是很好，如果McRea选择在天线台后行凶，James可能无法从塔楼击中他。但是James仍然决定尝试狙击，毕竟他不想和对方近身过手，而且从天线台到天台大门中间有一段非常理想的射击轨迹。   
  
James有点担心McRea会在周末找到他的下一个目标，但是相比之下和Steve的约会显然优先级更高，而且他已经在白天跟踪，晚上上班的情况下坚持了一周，即使周末真的要开展行动的话，James很怀疑自己的准头。   
  
James决定按时赴约多少让他产生了自我厌恶的情绪，他在Steve离开浴室以后进去冲澡，他想如果是Steve话，必然不会容忍一个无辜生命遇害。和Steve相处的这些天里，James觉得自己也慢慢的受到了对方的感染，他想成为像Steve一样的人。James在Steve家里看到了他奖章和奖杯，他不知道Steve干过什么惊天动地的大事让他获得了这些成就，但是他知道Steve会给饭馆邻桌的小朋友捡起掉下的玩具，会给身后的女士拉门，会花10美元从小女孩手里买一支玫瑰花。淋浴期间James隐约听到了门铃声，他并没在意，等他梳洗干净穿戴整齐来到客厅的时候，客厅里坐着一个身材丰满的黑人女子，大概五十岁上下，女人脚旁边还趴着一只金毛犬。James看着客厅里齐刷刷看着他的两人一狗，有点儿不知所措。   
  
“嘿，James，这位是Mia Spencer，和她家的Rusty，我的好邻居。”   
  
“嗨，你好。”James摸摸自己仍然湿乎乎的脑袋。   
  
“你好James。”女人友善的笑了笑，“Steve我不知道你家有客人，真是很抱歉，不过幸亏我烤了很多的肉馅饼，我想你和你的朋友都够吃。”   
  
“哦James，Mia让我们帮忙照顾Rusty半天，她要去华盛顿接她的儿子，她的儿子Jake在上午学校的篮球赛上扭伤了脚踝。她待会儿就要赶过去，明天上午才回来。明天我一早还要去上班，你能替我等到Mia回来把Rusty还给她吗？”   
  
“我想应该没问题。”   
  
“哦太好了，谢谢你James。你知道Rusty这家伙完全离不开人。”女人笑着挠了挠大狗的脑袋，狗狗快活的呜呜了两声，随后不久Spencer太太便急着离开了。   
  
James喜欢动物，因为动物总是对他很友善，起码比大部分人都对他更友善。他坐到Spencer太太刚刚做过的地方，伸出手让狗狗嗅了嗅，狗狗很快接受了他的气味，伸出舌头舔了舔他的手指，绕着他的腿来回磨蹭。Steve则把Spencer太太拿来作为谢礼的肉饼放进烤箱里重新加热。   
  
“Mia的手艺很棒，你一定要尝尝。即使她不需要帮忙的时候也经常送吃的过来。”   
  
“她的儿子还在上学吗？”   
  
“是的，Jake今年18岁，Mia也是个……呃孤儿，16岁的时候生了第一个孩子，但是因为无力抚养所以送给了别人，很久以后才生了Jake。Mia现在是个画家了，我客厅里那幅水彩画就是她送给我的。她在曼哈顿有个工作室，明天等她回来，你可以让她带你看看她家里的画。”   
  
James并没有搭话，Steve把热好的肉饼从烤箱里取出来，端到茶几上，在James身边坐下，他注意到了James的沉默，伸手揽住了他的肩膀问道：“你怎么了？”   
  
“没什么。”James回答。   
  
“James……告诉我你在想什么？”Steve的声音非常柔和。   
  
James看看他，又看看趴在脚边的狗狗，最后说道，“你有你的工作，你的朋友，你的邻居，你的生活。还有你的邻居Mia，她大概也有一段日子过得挺艰苦，但是听起来她现在好像生活得很幸福，我只是在想象这种生活是什么样的罢了。你知道……我什么都没有，好吧，我也有过一些东西，但是现在他们都不在了……我只是觉得你好像过得不错，也许这样说很傻，但是我为你感到高兴Steve。”James给了Steve一个笑容。   
  
可是Steve却没有笑，他认真的看着James对他说道，“James，如果你愿意的话，我可以把我的生活分你一半。你知道吗，我也认为自己过得不错，虽然在你提到之前我一直都没有意识到这点，我想我太不懂珍惜了，我愿意和你分享它，因为我觉得和你分享会让我的生活会变得更好。……好了，现在该让你尝尝Mia的手艺了，分享从肉饼开始。”   
  
James觉得喉咙有些发胀，他捏了一块肉饼，嗅了嗅，咬了一大口，那真是他吃过的最好吃的肉饼，他想明天见到Mia的时候一定要这样告诉她。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
星期一的早晨，James留在Steve的公寓里等着Mia回来领走Rusty，Mia把自己的儿子Jake在卧室里安顿好以后带着James参观了她家里的水彩画，他看到许多漂亮的静物写生，以及很多的水彩人像，肖像大多数是黑人女孩，Mia的画捕捉到了她们脸上各种表情，有的忧郁，有的悲伤，也有灿烂的笑容或者慵懒的困倦，James惊叹于那些静态画面的表现力。   
  
“James你的脸也长得很漂亮，什么时候应该来给我做个模特。”Mia笑着对他说道。   
  
James离开了Mia家，坐地铁前往皇后岛又租了辆高尔夫，开车回到布鲁克林，换上不显眼的旧衣服，装上自己的装备，开往McRea落脚的绿湖俱乐部，但是因为已经过了午饭时间，James无法确定McRea是否还在俱乐部内，等到下午五点，他不得不回到Wilson酒吧，开始准备他的工作。晚上十一点之后，他再次回到绿湖俱乐部守了一夜，仍然没见到McRea的影子，第二天清晨，James买了份早报，发现布鲁克林的案件仍然维持上周的情况，他一边坐在车里吃着早餐一边等待着McRea现身，星期二McRea出门了一趟，在街角的餐吧吃了顿午饭便又回到了俱乐部。James则仍然在晚间回到Wilson酒吧上班，这回他在旅馆睡到凌晨四点，才再次动身去绿湖俱乐部蹲守。   
  
星期三的白天McRea再一次查看了上周选好的屋顶天台，但是他仍然在下午回到了俱乐部，James等到晚上7点，目标都没有再次出现，他只好再次回到酒吧去上班，但是James有预感，McRea已经定好了第五次的杀人计划。   
  
James在小事上一向运气不俗，他愿意相信自己的直觉，于是他在星期四的早晨向Sam请了假，对方很爽快的答应了替班，他说他们不再有半价活动，James可以恢复到一周三天假的情况，但是下下个周末他至少需要工作一天。James向他的老板道谢。在早晨离开了酒吧。   
  
James仍然在绿湖蹲守，如果McRea没有出现，他会在傍晚十分直接去选好的塔楼准备他的武器。幸运的是McRea在下午六点半的时候终于出了门，他在街道上闲逛了一会儿，进了一个当铺，过了一个小时候才出来去吃了晚饭，大概晚上9点时候选择了离Wilson酒吧并不太远的Baker酒吧，那里离McRea选择的屋顶大概有二十分钟的步行路程。Baker酒吧门口和其他地方一样，站着几个等待客人的年轻男女。   
  
James离开了Baker酒吧门口，来到了他的塔楼，他上到顶楼平台，装好枪架，摆好他的狙击枪，配好夜视瞄准镜，便坐在自己带来的小凳子上等着目标的出现，他每隔五分钟就会依次扫视从Baker酒吧过来的几条通路。   
  
晚间12点左右的时候，终于有一对人影出现在了James的夜视瞄准镜里，McRea穿着他惯常的皮夹克和磨旧牛仔裤，搂着一个中等身材的年轻黑人男孩儿。James可以分辨出男孩儿的衣着比起他在街上工作的同行们看起来还算整洁，但他动作僵硬生涩，一看便知是个刚入行不久的孩子。James想如果他可以救男孩儿一命，未尝不是一项功德。   
  
James把瞄准镜对准了天台的大门，耐心等待着，但是过了好一阵子，他发现天台的另一角有了晃动的人影，他把瞄准镜移过去的时候后发现McRea和黑人男孩儿已经在天台上了！该死的，James低声咒骂道，他一直以为McRea会用吊索送尸体下地，没想到他会用同样的方法从楼房外侧到达顶楼。而McRea就像James预计到的那样，本能的选择了回避塔楼的方向安置他的囚犯。McRea并没有想到此时可能有人在暗处准备对他进行伏击，但是杀手的本能让他选择防守和进攻皆有利的地形。   
  
男孩儿显然已经意识到了自己的处境，开始挣扎了起来，但是他完全不是McRea的对手，从James的角度无法看清整个过程，他可以依稀的看到男孩儿伸展出来的手臂或者二人的头顶。James自己的额头上渗出了一层细密的汗水，不知道为什么，他不想让男孩儿在他眼皮子底下惨遭毒手，但是没有射击的角度，令他无法开枪，如果不能一枪毙命，他的行踪便会暴露，McRea会发现有人正想取他性命，之后再想得手，简直就是难如登天了。   
  
从James的位置听不到天台的声音，而且他怀疑男孩的嘴巴已经被绑上了布条，他暗自祈祷男孩儿可以挣脱片刻，跑向天台大门，这样他就会得到射击的角度，5分钟过去了，10分钟过去了，James知道男孩儿的希望越来越渺茫，他额头上的汗水顺着脸颊流下来，在寒风中让他直打哆嗦。他在心里拼命祈祷着，希望他该死的运气快点回来。   
  
正在这时，James突然感觉到了情况发生了突变，天线台后面的活动好像突然停止了，难道一切都已经太晚了？他把瞄准镜向周围扫了扫，在天台大门的地方，他看到了Steve的身影。   
  
James震惊得不得不放开枪，揉了揉自己的眼睛，也许他实在睡得太少了，终于产生了幻觉。但是Steve并不是幻觉，他握着自己的手枪，好像和天台后面的人正在对峙，James拿瞄准镜扫了一眼楼下的街道，没有警车，没有任何支援的迹象，Steve只有独自一人。   
  
老天一定在跟他开玩笑。   
  
“别走到天线台后面Steve，留在你所在的地方，哪儿也别去，等着他走出来……”James小声的祈祷着。Steve确实哪儿也没去，他就站在原地。James觉得他们就那么站了一个世纪长的时间，最终Steve缓慢的把自己的手枪放到了地上。“该死的！Steve！你他妈在干什么！？”James在心里咒骂道。   
  
这时候从天线台后面飞身钻出了一个巨大的人影，快到不像话，James看着McRea把Steve撞翻在地，两个人打成了一团，McRea手里握着他的匕首，招招致命，James感觉Steve的左手显得不那么灵活，也许Steve受了伤。这是James第一次看见Steve与真正的好手打斗，显然调查局把他训练得非常出色，可以与McRea在格斗中势均力敌的人并不多。   
  
“该死该死该死该死该死！”James尝试瞄准McRea，现在他终于有了清晰的射击路线，但是却无法保证不伤到和McRea缠斗的Steve。   
  
James必须等待，他觉得自己的心脏快从嗓子眼跳出来了，在他所有的暗杀任务中，James从来没有感觉到如此紧张过。几分钟后James可以看出Steve确实受了伤，他的动作逐渐变得迟缓。突然McRea握刀的右手反转手腕一拳打中了Steve的下巴，他把手中的匕首度到左手，猛的刺入了Steve的右肩，因为这个冲击二人的动作都静止了那么2秒钟的时间，但这已经足够James扣动了他的扳机，子弹从Steve身侧划过，击中了McRea的左肩下方，后坐力导致对方匕首脱手，身体向后倾去，Steve趁机扑向他刚刚仍在地上的手枪，James想要再次射击，但是McRea已经敏捷的判断出来枪的方向，而跑向了天线台的另一边，纵身跃下天台。   
  
James本能的想要飞奔到对面的楼顶天台，查看Steve的伤情，但是他不能。他不该在那个地点出现，这个时候他必须逃跑，而且他有更重要的事情，他需要追上McRea，完成他的任务。James咬了咬牙，迅速的收拾了自己的武器，清理了现场，跑下塔楼，跳上自己的车，向绿湖的方向驶去，他希望能够追上McRea，路上有一队警车从对面驶过，James试图安慰自己说那一定是Steve的支援。   
  
他一路开到绿湖俱乐部，20分钟之后McRea才出现在街角从后门溜了进去。James捉摸着是否应该潜入俱乐部，受到枪伤的McRea应该不再是自己的对手，James在车里准备自己的手枪，接上消声器，但是令他诧异的是，McRea半个小时后又从俱乐部里走了出来，一只手没有伸进袖子里，显然确实受了伤，他身后还跟着一个小个子男人，二人上了街边停的一辆奔驰轿车离开了俱乐部。James立刻开车跟了上去，他和奔驰保持着一定的距离，一直跟踪到了码头附近。奔驰轿车拐向了码头方向，James无法再继续跟踪下去，他把车子拐向另一个方向，停在了一个码头停车场里，下车步行前往了奔驰的方向，他躲在码头附近的的仓库侧面，正好能看到码头的情景，但是奔驰就只是停在那里，一动不动，James怀疑在他停车的时候McRea已经下车去了别的地方。又过了二十分钟，另一辆黑色奔驰驶进了码头，停在了McRea的车子旁边，两边车里都下了人，James依稀可以听到他们的谈话声，从第二辆奔驰里下来的男人开始的时候一直背对着James，无法看清面孔。男人和McRea交谈了10分钟左右的时间，McRea回到了车上，神秘男人也掉头拉开了车门。   
  
James觉得这一天已经够不真实了，没想到还会在最后看到更令他震惊的景象。   
  
前来和McRea会谈的不是别人，正是已经在一年前被击毙的Alexander Pierce。 


	2. 下

**10**  
  
Steve坐在医院的急诊室里，护士正在给他不能活动的左手腕上夹板。Steve的一整天简直大悲大喜，像坐过山车一样。早晨的时候Steve被Fury找到办公室，屋里还有几个其他的重量级人物，Steve有点受惊吓的感觉，以为自己犯了什么原则性的错误。然后Fury告诉他说他们已经决定把Steve升成队长的职务，给他分配一个8人的小组。   
  
实际上Steve本人是最后一个知道这个好消息的人，他从Fury办公室一出来就得到了同事们的各种祝福，他决定请他的好同事们晚上去喝一杯。下班以后Steve在同事们的包围下去了他们常常聚餐的酒吧，两杯饮料下肚之后，Steve突然思念起James，他想把这个好消息和对方分享，他觉得自己也该有个私人的庆祝酒会，只和James一起。于是Steve又请了一轮酒，就借口离开了，他当然告诉了Natasha离开的理由，Natasha在他脸颊上轻轻吻了一下，说道“去吧好情人Rogers，看来我的好徒弟终于出山了，为师感到非常欣慰。”   
  
Steve喝了酒，所以他只好打车来到布鲁克林，到了之后却从Sam那里得知James今天请了假，Sam说James去了“不是叫浪花就是叫海浪酒吧，听一个地下乐团表演”，Steve心下失落了起来，他在街上随便的溜达着，怀着侥幸的心里，试图发现那个“不是叫浪花就是叫海浪”的地方。但是他却在邻近午夜的大街上撞到了一个穿深棕色夹克的高个头男人，他搭肩搂着一个年轻的黑人男孩儿。男人恶狠狠的瞪了Steve一眼，这个凶狠的眼神让Steve的第六感开始在他脑子里拼命的嚎叫了起来，他完全忘掉了找James的事情，跟上了二人的行踪……   
  
Steve眼看着男人拖着男孩儿拐进了一个小巷，久久没有出来，他跑进去一探究竟，但却发现两个人在死胡同里消失的无影无踪。他在小巷里急得乱转，最终灵光闪现，抬头看到了屋顶。Steve意识到他在追一个职业杀手，他们有的是新奇的玩具。Steve就这样追到了天台……   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
“所以你现在可以带着伤去做升职演讲了Rogers，一定要把今天这一段加到你的演讲词里。我刚刚听Natasha说Fury终于准备提拔你了，真是可喜可贺。”穿着一身笔挺黑西装的Pepper站在旁边，抱着手臂。   
  
“是呀，我真是太走运了，去布鲁克林没见到朋友却正好碰到凶犯。真可惜让他跑掉了。”Steve的伤口刚刚打了止疼药，所以现在并不怎么疼痛，他和凶犯搏斗激发肾上腺素还没有完全消散，此时还处于战后的激动状态。   
  
“你肩膀上缝了12针，Steve，我不觉得你有什么好走运的。”Natasha没好气的说道。   
  
“至少谁都没死不是吗？”Steve笑着扫视了一眼围观他治疗的三位女士。   
  
穿着深蓝色公务套装的黑发女子朝Steve翻了个白眼——她是纽约的检察官Maria Hill，“好吧Rogers探员，起码你和McRea正面交手了，而且还有一个目击证人，如果你们能抓住他，我们就能永远把这个家伙关起来。”  
  
“不用想了Maria，以我们对McRea的了解，他即使袭警自杀也不可能就范的。”   
  
“Romanoff探员，这话我就当没有听到，你最好别在公共场合这样说。”   
  
“是呀Natasha，这话留在心里就行了。”Pepper朝Natasha使了个眼色，Maria无奈的摇了摇头。   
  
“Steve，我简直不敢相信，你说有人开枪打中了McRea所以他才逃跑了？FBI正在搜索那个天台，以及你指的那个塔楼，他们没在塔楼发现什么线索，而且天台上也没有发现子弹。”   
  
“所以子弹一定打在了那家伙身体里。我敢肯定他中枪了，也许有人在跟踪伏击他。拜托Pepper，你们告诉我说McRea是个武器贩子，他的仇家大概可以沾满一条街，除了我们还有人想要他的命这点并不奇怪吧？”Steve说着看了一眼Natasha，Natasha一脸看我干嘛的表情。   
  
“确实不奇怪，我们现在怀疑射伤McRea的犯人，和之前至少三起针对九头蛇余党的袭击事件都有牵连，我们也在找这个枪手，或者不是一个人而是几个人。你仍然应该感到走运，对付McRea的枪手没有先一枪打爆你的脑袋再射击McRea。”   
  
“哈，我觉得那可能不是很可行，你没看到那个家伙有多快。那个枪手也不可能打穿我，他的子弹不行，我想。”Steve回忆着当时的情景，他还可以回忆起那枚子弹擦身而过的感觉。   
  
已经是凌晨三点了，等到Pepper和Maria纷纷离开，Natasha坐到Steve身边，沉默不语。   
  
Steve歪头看看自己的好朋友，“你觉得可能是他？”   
  
“我不知道Steve，这回连子弹也没有，你说如果子弹留在了McRea的身体里，他们会认出他来的。我得快点找到他，可惜毫无头绪。”Natasha小声的说着。   
  
“嘿Rogers！我就说你在庆祝酒会上随便翘班是要走霉运的。”这时候Clint走了进来。   
  
Natasha立刻挂上了一个笑容，也歪着头看着Steve说，“是呀，抛弃朋友不得好报。”   
  
“嗯是呀我这不是遭到报应了吗？”Steve举起未受伤的手表示投降。   
  
Clint和Natasha一起把Steve送回了他的公寓，回家后终于感到疲倦来袭的Steve倒头便睡了。第二天他被自己的电话铃吵醒，他的手腕和肩膀变得疼痛难忍起来。Steve看了看来电显示，发现是James的电话，他立刻接起来。   
  
“嘿，James早上好！”   
  
“天啊Steve！听到你的声音太好了，你上新闻了Steve，听着，我刚刚看到早间新闻了，电视上上说你救了一个人，你受伤了，他们没说你伤到哪里，伤的重不重……我想你亲自接电话大概是个好兆头。我马上过去看你……你在哪家医院？”电话里James听起来显得忧心忡忡，语无伦次，Steve觉得心里一阵温暖，但是他并不想让James太担心了。   
  
“我没事，James，我已经回家了，别太担心了。”   
  
“好吧，我已经准备出发了，我马上去你那儿看你。……我听Sam说你昨天来找我？”   
  
“嗯……”   
  
“很抱歉我没在那……”   
  
“没关系，我并没有告诉你我要过去……只是我临时听说……我要升职了，所以想找你喝一杯。”   
  
“哦，这太好了Steve，恭喜你。”   
  
“谢谢。”即使对方看不到，Steve仍然露出了一个微笑。   
  
“Steve……”   
  
“嗯？”   
  
“我……我已经出门了……我会给你买午饭，你想吃什么？火腿三明治？……对不起，我不知道Steve……我还能帮你做点什么？”   
  
“嘿，火腿三明治听起来不错。James，听着，我爱你。你过来看我我已经很开心了，天啊我真想你。”Steve之前并没意识到他会把爱字说出口，但是对方是James，他感觉这话说起来再自然不过了。   
  
电话那头沉默了许久，Steve几乎以为他的电话断了线，然后他听到James在电话那头快速的说道，“我也想你Steve，一个小时后见。”   
  
一个小时后Steve给James打开大门，他觉得站在门口的James看起来比他自己这个伤员还糟，他身上穿的外套对于现在的季节有点太过单薄了。James站在那里，眼圈红彤彤的，嘴唇有点发紫，头发还是一如既往乱糟糟的样子，手上提着Steve家楼下咖啡店的外卖口袋，他就站在那里，一副不知道是否应该进门的样子。Steve抓着James冰凉的手把他拽进大门，他笑着对James说道，“天啊，你每次出现在我门口都这样一副可怜巴巴的样子，我要心疼死了。你看，我没事！”Steve一边说着，一边抬了抬他的左手，事实上他的左手腕有轻微的骨裂，肩膀上的刀伤也不浅，但是有止痛药物的帮助，Steve觉得这点伤没什么大碍，他不明白身上有过那么多伤痕的James为什么此时看起来一脸纠结扭曲的表情。他想拿手把James皱在一起的眉毛抚平整。   
  
James握住Steve的手肘，阻止他继续折磨自己受伤的手臂，咬着下嘴唇，像是在做着什么重大的决定。最后James好像终于放松了一点，他把手上的塑料袋随便丢在茶几上，然后看着Steve的眼睛，对他说道，“我也爱你，Steve Rogers。”   
  
Steve并没有期盼过这么认真的回应，当他在电话里说出那句话的时候，只是一句再自然不过的陈述，不需要任何的答复，但是James的回应仍然让Steve觉得惊喜万分。他用自己没有受伤的手抚上了James仍然冰凉的脸颊，把自己的嘴唇贴在对方的嘴唇上，Steve要把自己的温度分给James——就像他之前承诺过的一样，从此他愿意和James分享一切。   
  
James双手捧住Steve的脸颊开始回应Steve的亲吻，Steve能感觉到James激动的情绪，Steve不知道这些情绪从何而来，但是他愿意接受。James逐渐变成主动的一方，他一边脱着自己的衣服，一边亲吻着Steve，把两个人都推回了卧室里。Steve受伤的手臂让他行动不便，但是James好像决心一个人解决他们两个人的问题。Steve躺在床上享受着爱人带来的服务，他感觉到了今天James与以往微妙的不同，他好像全心全意的想要取悦Steve，根本不在乎自己的体验。   
  
完事之后，James躺在Steve旁边，搂着Steve的脖子，让他枕在肩膀上。   
  
“James，你有什么心事么？”   
  
“我跟你说过我原先是做保镖的，实际上我身手很好Steve。”   
  
Steve对James的严肃认真笑了起来。   
  
“我是认真的Steve，也许我应该保护你。电视上说你们还没抓到那家伙，没有人被逮捕。他们不该把你的名字和照片放出来，我害怕坏人会来找你的麻烦。”   
  
“嘿James，别觉得我受伤了就小看我，我想我还是能照顾自己的，我们抓逃犯也不是一天两天，不能每天都担心坏人的打击报复。再说没人知道我的住址。……不过James，如果你想搬来住的话，我倒是很欢迎。”Steve仰起头，偷偷瞄着James的反应，对方仍然是一副心事重重的样子。   
  
“我不想给你添麻烦……”   
  
“不James，你只需要考虑你自己的事情，你能给我添什么麻烦呢？我恨不能让你每天都呆在身边……但是你在布鲁克林工作，呆在我这里显然不怎么方便……”   
  
“我想我会离开布鲁克林一段时间Steve，如果可以的话我当然想和你呆在一起，我只需要跟Sam解释一下，突然辞职什么的。但是我想我可能需要一份新工作……”   
  
“如果你担心经济问题的话……”   
  
“并不是那样，我只是需要……我不缺钱花，Steve。”James不知道再打算着什么的，但显然他做出了决定。“如果你不介意我搬来住的话……我想我可以搬过来。”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
于是事情再次朝Steve意料之外的方向发展了，他刚认识不到两个月的男朋友搬进了他家！实际上James并没什么行李，他搬进Steve家的时候只有一只箱子和一个挎包。James解释说他在不远的地方租了一间仓库，存放他更占地方的东西。他不想把Steve的地下室全占满。总之Steve给James腾出了半边衣柜，让他把自己的衣服都放了进去，Steve发现James带来他家的衣服大部分也都是新买的，有的还带着标签，而Steve刚认识James的时候他穿的那些皮裤和真丝衬衫则全部不见了踪影。   
  
“你好像完全换了个衣柜……”Steve打趣的说道。   
  
“是呀，我打算换个职业。”James笑了笑。   
  
“不干调酒了么？真可惜，我觉得你做得不错。”   
  
James看了Steve一眼，然后从自己的大箱子里翻了一会儿，刨出一个黑包递给Steve，Steve拿着摇了摇，里面有金属碰撞的声音。“我有我的调酒杯，如果你想喝一杯的话，当然这得等你伤好了。我看过你的酒柜Steve，我们还需要进点新货。你看，现在你有私人调酒师了。”   
  
Steve笑着摇摇头，帮James把他的调酒杯收进了厨房。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
James搬进Steve家的当天晚上，Spencer太太邀请他们共进晚餐，加上Spencer太太的儿子Jake以及同住一层的单身女孩儿Alexa Winter，五个人一起在Spencer家客厅里享用Mia特别改良的炸鱼薯条以及凯撒沙拉，事实上Mia的炸鱼薯条应该叫做烤鱼和薯块，比起那道英国传统菜，油量少了三分之二，毕竟Steve和Jake都伤未痊愈，不能吃太油腻的食物。Alexa刚刚从欧洲度假归来，她给晚餐提供了两瓶意大利产的红酒，可惜Steve和Jake仍然只能遵医嘱喝着自己的白开水。   
  
“实际上Jake并不到法定饮酒的年龄，我把他和Steve归为伤员只是为了让他们俩心里都好过一点而已。”Mia笑着说道。   
  
Steve端起自己盛着白开水的酒杯，和黑人男孩儿碰了碰。   
  
席间大家聊着各地的食物，Steve觉得长时间以来第一次看到James完全放松了下来，Mia说起她的私房菜谱，James则说他也有他的私房酒单，等到Steve伤好归队以后，就请大家一起来品酒，Alexa显得很兴奋，Steve知道她一直都是个有酒量的小姑娘，Jake则一脸向往的表情。   
  
“James，所以说你和Steve是一对喽？”Alexa等Mia收拾了盘子，给大家发了茶杯以后这样问道。James看了看Steve，好像等着他确认，Steve不愿意替他答话，他伸出自己没受伤的手，握住James搭在饭桌上的手，轻轻捏了一下。   
  
“嗯……我们认识两个月了。”James终于笑着回答道。   
  
“啊，真是令人羡慕的一对儿，是吧Mia？”女孩儿眨着一双漂亮的琥珀色眼睛。   
  
“可不是嘛，Steve，我真为你感到高兴。”Mia一边给众人倒茶一边说道。   
  
“我也觉得自己很走运。”Steve笑着说道。他感觉James轻轻回握了一下自己的手。   
  
Jake则做了个鬼脸，“腻味死人了！”男孩儿大声宣布道。   
  
“那你呢Jake？”Alexa转向Jake，“没在华盛顿遇到漂亮姑娘？”    
  
男孩儿的小黑脸泛起了红潮，撇着嘴说道，”才没有。课上的都丑爆了，要不然就一副自以为是的样子。“   
  
“你们的拉拉队也没有漂亮的姑娘？我可不信！”   
  
Jake的脸更红了，“拉拉队的姑娘才不是我喜欢的类型。”   
  
Mia笑着摇摇头，“他才不会告诉你呢，我儿子是个害羞的胆小鬼。”   
  
“妈！”Jake不满意的大叫了起来。Steve也看的出来，男孩儿对比他大六岁，知书达理的邻家女孩儿Alexa充满了朦胧的好感。   
  
饭后，五个人决定一起玩儿点什么，因为Steve和Jake都行动不便，所以大家最后决定来猜电影，Mia找出她的老游戏牌，她负责朗读每张牌的谜面，剩下的四个人抢答。当然因为这套牌是猜70年代的老电影，所以四个人谁都不怎么在行，但是James好像要比其他三人知道的影片多不少。   
  
“我毕竟在好莱坞住过两年嘛。”   
  
“真的吗！？”Alexa说她一直都有去加州的打算，她觉得南方更适合有一半拉丁血统的自己。   
  
James则告诉女孩说他本人还是更喜欢纽约。   
  
十点多左右，邻居们散伙各自回家休息。躺在床上的时候，James突然对Steve说，“我想在所有我曾经到过的地方里，我确实最喜欢纽约，……因为我在这里遇到了你。”   
  
Steve回头，看到James眼睛里闪烁的泪光。   
  
  
 **11**  
  
不得不眼看着Steve受伤给了James很大的打击，而亲眼看到Pierce还活着，更是让James整个思维都变得混乱起来，他不明白将近一年以前到底发生了什么事情。James试图联系Rumlow，他觉得所有的事情都说不通。但是Rumlow自从离开纽约以后就没有回应过James的消息，James也一直没有听到Leighton的死讯，他为此忧心忡忡。   
  
James搬到了Steve家，很大程度上也是为了离开布鲁克林。说真的他想过直接逃离纽约，不再和Steve联系，也不再妄想报仇，他甚至没搞清楚自己的仇家是谁。他从新闻里得知Steve并无大碍，James帮不上忙，而他留在Steve身边，也只能给对方带来无穷的麻烦。但最后James还是留下了，他心说这是为了保护Steve的安全，他害怕McRea知道了Steve的身份会来寻仇，但是事实上，他只是不想离开。Steve是James生活里唯一有意义的存在，离开了Steve，他又能去什么地方呢？   
  
James无法离开，尤其是在Steve说爱他以后，他无法就这么一走了之。同时James也说服自己，要留在纽约，等着Rumlow的消息，他觉得Rumlow并没有欺骗自己，如果Rumlow也像他一样被Pierce蒙在鼓里的话，James想要警告Rumlow。   
  
留在Steve身边的决定完全改变了James的生活，或者说他脱离了自己的旧世界，而完全走进了Steve的生活里。他会陪Steve去医院换药，和Steve一起去邻居家吃饭，他们一起上街，一起散步，有的时候会帮Mia遛狗。头两天James担心两个人一天24小时呆在一起，也许很快就会让Steve感到厌烦。但是两个星期转眼就过去了，Steve肩膀上的伤口也拆了线。他们在Steve的警察朋友的摄影展结束之前得以前去参观。James站在2米宽的雪山全景照片前，感叹着自然创造的奇迹，他为自己之前浪费掉的34年生命感到悲哀。   
  
Steve和James一起站在照片前，但Steve的情绪却和James的完全不同，Steve对未来总是充满美好的幻想，他说有朝一日他也要亲眼去看看这种壮观的景象。Steve说他们不一定要去尼泊尔那么远的地方，也不一定非要去讲外语的国家。最近的他们可以去加拿大，远一点可以去瑞士。当然他们也都很喜欢那些山间庙宇的照片，看起来真是超越人间充满灵气。最后Steve总结到“我们去尼泊尔旅行也不是不可能的。”Steve把James包括在他所有的旅行畅想计划中，这让James觉得格外幸福，他甚至感觉自己也随着Steve看到了未来的影子。   
  
纽约转眼间已经进入了冬天，眼看着大街小巷都挂起了圣诞装饰，Steve已经回到调查局上班，而James则开始给Mia在她的画室帮忙，James想着要在圣诞节过后再找一份工作，但是节前他满足于悠闲的现状。这一天他从Mia的工作室回到Steve的公寓（Steve开始管“他”的公寓叫做“他们”的公寓，但是James仍然没有改口），James发现他和Rumlow秘密联系的那只手机屏幕突然亮了起来，上面只有一条短信，写着“任务完成，我们需要谈谈”，但是并没有时间和地点。James想要回复约见，但是他又想把这件事情拖一拖，所以只回了Rumlow一个“好”字，等待着对方的安排。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
Steve虽然已经恢复了工作，但是在James眼里他仍然是个病号，所以每逢夜间档娱乐活动，James仍然拿Steve当伤员处理。James每次都装作一副义正言辞的表情把Steve按在床上，告诉他说当零号有助于早日康复，Steve居然在开始的时候买了他的账，差点让James在心里笑到内伤。不过一个星期以后Steve认定James根本就不是为他着想，之后每次James想要压他总是得费点功夫。Steve比James要强壮不少，而且变得越来越不老实，这天James刚走到床边就被Steve一把搂住腰，摔在床上，他的一条腿被固定在Steve的两腿中间。   
  
“我想我真是完全好了，后天就可以拆夹板了。”Steve趾高气扬的笑着，用没受伤的手撑着身体，带着蓝色护腕的另一只手轻轻扶在James胸口。James也朝Steve回了个笑脸，然后出其不意的顶了一下Steve的左膝盖，Steve完全失去了重心，向右边摔下去。James借机从新占领了高点，Steve躺在他身下，脸拉得老长，“偷袭是小人，这不公平！”   
  
“你要是真的这么在乎谁上谁下，开始就不该让我干。”James挑挑嘴角。   
  
“谁知道你这么自私自利！”Steve说着想如法炮制James的偷袭方法，但是没有得手。   
  
“嘿，别闹了。”James已经知道Steve这点死心眼，虽然他很喜欢看Steve在某些小事情上的孩子气，有的时候会故意逗他，但是天知道，只要和Steve一起，他什么也不在乎，更何况做了一个多礼拜的主攻手，James也想换个位置。James低下头轻轻吻了吻Steve的眼角，在Steve耳边说“伤员要有伤员的样子，我真的不想你趴着压到手。不过关于你的自尊心，我倒是可以想点办法。”   
  
James熟练的脱掉了二人身上的衣物，跨在Steve的腰上居高临下的望着他，Steve当然知道他打算干什么，他平躺在James身下咽了咽口水，Steve伸出手想要碰触他，但是被James迅速拍开了。“从现在开始你只许看不许摸。”他看着Steve起伏的喉结满意的拍了拍对方赤裸的胸膛，然后开始坐在Steve身上套弄起自己的下身，摩擦逐渐让James的身体变得兴奋起来，他想象着接下去的事情，开始难以自制的发出呻吟，而Steve是个热忱但不老实的观众，开始随着James的节奏扭动起身体，James能感觉到他逐渐勃起的阴茎蹭着自己的臀部。James跪了起来，从床头柜掏出润滑剂，在Steve的注视下替自己扩张，等到表演结束，Steve也已经完全进入了状态。“早知道你这么喜欢看，我早就演给你看了……”James说着又低头吻了吻Steve胸膛，Steve发出了半叹息半呻吟的声音，“天啊……亲爱的，你不知道你自己的杀伤力有多大……你简直好看极了……”   
  
“别以为两句好话就能换到好处……”James故意调笑着，但仍然把膝盖往后退了退。他握住Steve的阴茎最后套弄了两下，对准自己的后身，慢慢坐了下去。Steve如他期盼中那样，发出了甜美的呻吟声。其实James从来也没习惯过异物初入的疼痛感，毕竟这种感觉永远联系着他最黑暗的过去，但是James又有一种奇妙的感觉，他觉得即使闭起双眼捂住耳朵也能知道在自己身体里的不是别人而是Steve，James觉得自己可能已经疯魔而不自知。   
  
“James……亲爱的……你介意……动一动吗？”James听见Steve夹带着喘息的声音，不由自主的笑了笑。开始缓慢的前后摇摆起自己的腰部，他调整着让Steve进入的角度，努力放松身体，找准自己的快感。适应了Steve的感觉后，James加快了他的节奏继续套弄自己硬挺的阴茎，Steve一只手抓着他的膝盖配合着他一起移动身体，James放任自己叫出了声……   
  
骑乘比James想象中的累多了，最后高潮来临的时候他几乎摊在了Steve身上，Steve则不介意接收他的重量，搂着他的脖子对他说了句“好样的James”，就好像他还是个10岁的小孩子第一次在学校的体育比赛上拿了奖。虽然累到喘不上来气，James还是忍不住大声笑了起来，笑到眼角溢出眼泪。   
  
Steve叹着气不解的问道，“哪儿有那么好笑？”   
  
“我想我大概等这句话等了一辈子，最后在这种情况下听到，实在是太滑稽了……”然而Steve听完却沉默了下来。   
  
“嘿Steve，听着，我没别的意思，只是真心觉得好笑而已。”James连忙辩解起来，他发现Steve有时候对于他惯常的对自己过去的讽刺过于敏感，他不想搞砸这个愉快的夜晚。   
  
Steve收紧了他的手臂，“James……我……，但是如果你还想听什么的话，我都说给你听，任何话……我爱你。”James感觉到Steve也在和他做着同样的努力，不去碰那些James不想谈起的话题，Steve不愿意给他任何的压力。   
  
James拿鼻尖蹭了蹭Steve耳后的金色头发，“我也爱你。”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
感恩节前的一天，James从健身房出来，正好接到Steve的电话，叫他一起去吃午饭。他们在离调查局不远的一家咖啡馆里碰头，各自点了鸡肉色拉和饮料。Steve告诉James虽然已经到了圣诞季，但他还要一直工作到圣诞节前一周。Steve说圣诞节的时候他会邀请他的两个朋友来家里一起过节。   
  
James嘲笑Steve少得可怜的假期，“我真应该丢下你自己去旅行。”   
  
“……如果你不带着我，我也没办法把你绑在家里。”Steve捂着胸口故作忧伤的说道。   
  
“放心吧Steve，我每到一个地方，都会给你寄一张空白明信片的。”   
  
“难道就没话对我说？”   
  
“送上我的爱和一个吻。”James隔着桌子给了Steve一个飞吻。   
  
Steve无奈的摇摇头，“好吧，你真是个浪漫主义。”   
  
James放弃了说笑，“也许我确实是个浪漫主义，如果你在这里，我哪儿也不想去。” 这句话给换来了Steve一个漂亮的笑容。  
  
这个时候James突然感觉自己大衣的内兜里振了一下。那不是他专门用来和Rumlow通讯用的手机，于是他悄悄从大衣口袋里摸出手机，借口去洗手间，独自钻进了厕所隔间，手机屏幕上有一个陌生的未接来电，以及一条信息。“立刻回电话！”   
  
James突然不安了起来，他按下回拨键，电话在一声铃响后便接通了，听筒里传来了Rumlow大声的咒骂。“操你妈Barnes，你这个狗日没良心的混账王八蛋！我……”   
  
“喔喔喔！”James一边降低手机的音量，一边急忙打断对方的咒骂，“我不知道你为什么开口就骂人，但是听着 Rumlow！你的好老板还活着！”   
  
“你妈……等等你说什么！？”   
  
“他没死，我们被耍了。听着我不能和你多谈，我现在不方便讲话。我搞砸了猎刀的事情，这可能连累到你……”   
  
“……不可能……”   
  
“什么不可能？”   
  
“Pierce，他并没有……”   
  
“醒醒吧！那个家伙是条老狐狸，至少有九条命。”   
  
“……我刚刚回到纽约，我原先的住处已经暴露了，我差点就中了埋伏，妈的……你的意思是Pierce现在想要我的命，而你与此事无关？”   
  
“我不知道谁想要你的命，总之如果是我的话你早就死了Rumlow。你没必要相信我的话，但是用用你自己的脑子好好想想吧！行了我要挂断了，我想我们得见个面，这个手机号已经暴露了吗？”   
  
“并没有，我换了手机，只是谨慎起见。”   
  
“好吧，你先找地方落脚，然后告诉我时间和地点。我要挂断了。”   
  
“等等！听着James，我之前还想告诉你，听着，你那个小妞也没有死，她是该死的警察卧底。”   
  
“你在说谁？”   
  
“还能有谁！？Romanoff，你很喜欢的那个红发妞。”   
  
“……不可能……”   
  
“Leighton的遗言，我觉人临死前不说假话，Leighton说他们策划解决掉Pierce，但并不是在那个仓库里。他说警察搅了他们的局，让他们不得不随机应变。而你那个小女朋友，就是纽约警察的卧底之一。”Rumlow说完就挂断了电话。   
  
James觉得自己的大脑有点缺氧，好吧，如果他自己没有死，Pierce没有死，Rumlow没有死，那么Natasha凭什么就一定死于那场爆炸呢？Rumlow说的对，人临死前很少再会关心除了自己性命以外的事情，Leighton没必要编什么瞎话，除非Rumlow的审讯技术太差，但是James知道那并非事实……一边琢磨着，James一边离开了洗手间，回到咖啡馆以后他发现Steve并没有坐在他们之前的座位上，向四周扫视了一圈，Steve正站在咖啡馆的点餐台前面，和什么人聊着天，Steve背对着James，把他对面正在说话的人完全挡住了。James想也没想就走了过去。   
  
“嘿Steve。”   
  
Steve回过身，“James！来我给你介绍……”   
  
James在看到红发女子的正脸时整个人都僵在了原地，此时此刻他是如此感激Rumlow刚刚的一通电话让他在最短的时间里适应了眼前的冲击。而在James对面，Natasha好像也像结了冰一样，瞪大了双眼。然后James看到了Natasha眼里一瞬的闪烁，他对这个眼神再熟悉不过了，他看着Natasha以漂亮连贯的姿势从腰际拔出手枪，整个动作在James眼里像慢镜头一样徐徐展开。他想都没想，条件反射的后撤了一步，抬起右脚向上踢在了Natasha的手腕上，Natasha的手枪还没举平便已经脱手。周围的客人慢慢有了反应，有人开始尖叫，James感觉自己左边一个陌生男人向他一拳打来，但是对于James来讲他的动作实在太慢了，James轻易的转身躲过了袭击。   
  
然后他看到了Steve震惊的表情……James知道一切都结束了。   
  
在James意识到之前，他的身体已经带着他转身逃跑，他飞快的窜出咖啡厅，来到大街上，飞奔穿过人群，他整整跑了二十分钟，直到拐进了一个陌生的小巷里，上气不接下气的喘息着，James背靠在冰冷的墙壁上，觉得自己的喉咙火烧火燎的疼痛，他没穿外套，初冬的寒风钻进他的衣袖里，他脸上滚烫的液体连续不断的滴落到地上。James觉得胸口也疼的厉害，那已经不是心情，而是实实在在的痛苦。   
  
James从来没有像此时憎恨Natasha一样憎恨过任何人，他保护她，为她报仇，可是到头来Natasha只是个彻头彻尾的骗子，James气得浑身发抖，而她竟然是Steve的朋友，她可以站在Steve身旁对自己举起枪，James则只能转身逃跑。   
  
Steve……   
  
James不知道如何处理自己的情绪，他无法放松自己咬得咯咯作响的牙齿，无法擦干从眼睛里溢出的泪水，也无法停止颤抖，他觉得自己一定是出了什么毛病。所有这些，不是早就可以预见到的吗？谎言揭穿的一天，他必然只能和Steve分道扬镳，留在Steve身边看他的表情由爱恋变成鄙夷憎恨显然是最糟糕的选项，James只能逃跑。James逼迫自己挪动脚步，他需要回到他储存物品的仓库，他需要找到新的落脚点，他需要等待Rumlow的联系。他仍然想要杀了McRea，也许他还要杀了Pierce，让他再死一回。   
  
Natasha……至于Natasha，他不知道应该如何对待她。最初的仇恨火焰一下子就烧光了他全部的能量，现在他只能在寒风中打着颤，他责怪Natasha是个骗子，他觉得自己被背叛，那么此时此刻在Steve心里，自己岂不是成了和Natasha同样的角色……James可以不在乎自己的疼痛，但是他毕竟在乎Steve的疼痛。   
  
“你可以恨我Steve……但是千万别太难过了，这并不值得……”James小声的自言自语道。他开始出发前往他的储藏室。那里有他熟悉的东西，他的枪，他的武器，他的夜视镜，他的夜行衣……那才是他的世界。   
  
但是James觉得自己的皮肤已经和Steve的世界黏在了一起，离开他阳光一样温暖的爱人，简直像活生生扒掉一层外皮一样痛苦。   
  
路上James进了一家小便利店，花了自己裤兜里仅有的现金买了两大瓶伏特加，虽然他讨厌伏特加的辛辣，但是他需要点什么来洗刷自己的记忆，最好是和Steve完全相反的味道——伏特加简直再好不过了。   
  
  
 **12**    
  
“你们俩谁能给我解释解释刚才那个男人是谁！？谁是那个什么冰？不然我要打电话报警了！”Clint不满意的拿勺子戳着他的拿铁咖啡，金属和玻璃杯碰出叮叮当当的响声。   
  
“傻瓜！我们就是警察。你用不着大惊小怪。”Natasha揉着自己先前被踢到的手腕。   
  
“你知道我说的什么意思，叫增员！一个人在咖啡馆里袭警潜逃，你们不打算向谁报告吗？Natasha，刚才如果你没拦着我，我早就追出去了。”   
  
“你们能不能别吵了。”Steve觉得自己好像刚刚从什么很高的地方掉到地上，撞到了头，现在他脑子里蒙蒙的，什么都听不进去。James Barnes就是九头蛇前任职业杀手，他的James，职业杀手！？   
  
“听着Steve，我不管刚才那个是不是你的男朋友，他袭警就是犯法！而且还跑得那么快，谁知道他还干过什么伤天害理的事情……”Clint拿勺子指着Steve的脸，几滴咖啡被他甩在了桌子上。   
  
“Clint说的对，我们需要汇报，他的东西还在我家。我们需要封锁现场，取指纹。我们需要……”Steve茫然的叙述着警务程序。   
  
Clint一脸“这才对嘛”的表情掏出了手机，“但是我还不知道那个人是谁，Natasha？”   
  
Steve感觉Natasha的一只手搭在了他的肩膀上，“Steve，我想我们需要谈谈。”   
  
“还有什么好谈的，Natasha，你认识他，你说过……，但是你仍然毫不犹豫的就拔了枪。我能想象他是什么人，他……”James全身都是伤疤，自己和James打闹的时候也从来没占过上风，他闭口不谈自己的过去，天啊，Steve觉得自己一定是被门挤了脑袋，才能不对James的身份有所怀疑，前任保镖，酒吧酒保，这些愚蠢的谎话被Steve照单全收。   
  
但是James，那个带着一万分认真表情说爱他的James……   
  
“听着，Steve，我搞砸了，我总是把事情搞得一团糟。James是个危险的人物，我了解他，习惯和条件反射是个该死的坏毛病，我当时不该拔枪。但是你既然不知道他是个杀手……”   
  
“杀手！？”Clint低声叫唤了起来。Natasha给了他一个足以杀人的眼神叫他闭嘴，把自己的话接下去。   
  
“你既然不知道他是个杀手，那就还有更多你不知道事情，相信我，我们必须谈谈，咱们可以向Fury汇报这件事情。但是得想想怎么处理……我们可能会抓到他……McRea也可能会找到他……FBI也想要情报，我们得想个法子应付那些人。如果我们能找到James，我们可以帮他找个律师，说服检察官没有他就没办法抓到McRea，Maria会同意交换情报的，她一向是个务实的人……”   
  
Steve双手攥着拳头，想把自己过去的两个月从他生活的本子上撕下去，攥成团扔得越远越好。他不明白明明只有两个月，却让他感觉像是二十年。Steve的内心被负面情绪和自卑感占得满满的，快要撑裂了，但是他仍然能感到自己内心的角落里，还有着不顾一切的对James的怀念，他为此而感到羞耻。“听着Natasha，问题在于，我们为什么要帮他？”Steve脸色阴沉的咬着牙。   
  
“是呀！我也想问同一件事！”Clint复议道。他对大义灭亲的Steve伸出大拇指，但是Steve却觉得在胸口上扎出了洞。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
最后Steve回到了调查局，亲自向Fury汇报了所有发生的事情，他们派了一队人去了Steve的公寓，把所有James的东西全都装进了证物袋。Fury一再追问Natasha是不是百分之百确认James Barnes的身份，Natasha闭嘴不答。   
  
“听着Romanoff探员，我们得想想怎么跟那帮FBI交代。”Fury锁上了自己办公室的门，又拉上百叶窗。   
  
“没什么好交代的，Steve遇到了Barnes，偶然碰上了我，我认出了Barnes，Barnes逃跑了。就这么回事。”Natasha靠在墙边镇定自若的说道。   
  
“Natasha！很显然这个人利用了Rogers，现在还发现了你的身份！我们可以用自己人，也可以用FBI，但是无论如何，你们两个人从今往后都要被保护起来。”   
  
“这大可不必……”Steve刚刚张嘴就被Fury打断了。   
  
“小子！听好了，我对你们的安全有责任！你们这帮小鬼，倒是不用我去通知你们的家人，你们俩他妈的加起来连一个家人都没有！最后还要我去太平间领你们的尸首！”Fury一掌拍在他的写字台上，写字台上的办公用品被振到了地上，咣咣铛铛的摔了一地。   
  
Natasha低头不语，Steve则站在原地捏着他自己的衣角，他知道Fury虽然表面严肃，但是对他手下的年轻人却关爱有加。“James……Barnes没有理由……袭击我，但是他知道我的住处，而我知道Natasha的住处，我想我们可以派人盯一下我的公寓，然后让Barton跟着Natasha，反正他们也住在一起。我会联系Potts，把所有的情况都告诉她。我并不知道Barnes的去向……也许内务部门需要调查我……”   
  
“内务部的事情我来解决，我会给FBI打电话，叫他们直接接手Barnes相关的事情，把这件事当成外务处理。但是Steve，你得保证跟这个人彻底断绝来往……我听说你们之前很……亲近。”   
  
“这点你可以放心。”Steve瞥了一眼Natasha，Natasha已经装出一副事不关己的表情。除了Steve之外，没人知道Natasha和James的交集。Steve最终也没有点破。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
Pepper和她的搭档负责审问Steve，他们接手了所有Steve公寓里取回的证物，所以了解Steve和James的关系。Pepper对他动之以情晓之以理，告诉他这些受过专业训练的杀手都知道如何扮演他们的角色，她用各种证据说服Steve冬兵只不过是在利用他的感情作为自己身份的掩护，Steve点着头，他多想相信Pepper的话，他并不介意承认自己的愚蠢。但是在Steve的内心深处，仍然有一个声音在大声叫嚣着“你们他妈的什么都不知道！”   
  
Pepper的搭档还给他抱来了一摞档案，那些疑似与冬兵相关的死亡被一一陈列在Steve面前，那些尸体照片中有男人，有女人，大多数在额头中弹，死相阴郁恐怖。Pepper告诉Steve这还仅仅只是他们认为死在冬兵手下的人物，还有太多他们所不知道的人丧命其手。冬兵在九头蛇十五年，接受了专业训练，为九头蛇清理敌人的工作至少做了十年，以冬兵的效率，死在他手上的人数没准上百。   
  
“Rogers探员，所以我们必须再问你一遍，对方有没有透露过任何关于他可能的去向和落脚点？”   
  
“我真的不知道，他提起过一个仓库，可能在我家附近……但是我不知道具体的地点。”   
  
“仓库……”Pepper和她的搭档对视了一眼，记下了这条线索。   
  
“那你说他之前打工的酒吧呢？”   
  
“我多次询问过酒吧老板，我觉得Sam Wilson和Barnes并没有任何关系……但是我不知道，Barnes在Wilson酒吧呆了半年多……”   
  
“好吧，我想我们也得在派人去询问一下。”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
漫长的审讯终于结束了，Steve踏出FBI大楼第一件事就是找出Wilson酒吧的电话，通知Sam马上会受到的调查。   
  
“哈？到底发生了什么事？他们为什么要调查James？”   
  
“一些小事而已，听着Sam，我也不知道，你只要如实交代就好。”Steve撒着慌，他不善于干这个，他这辈子说的谎话可以用两只手数出来。但是他不想向Sam透露过多的信息。   
  
Steve一走到街边，立刻看到了Natasha的汽车，女探员摇下玻璃，示意他上车。Clint Barton则坐在汽车的后座上抱着手臂。   
  
“送你回家Steve，我们两个得谈谈。”   
  
Steve不知道事到如今还有什么好说的，他从后视镜里看看Clint，对方则自顾自的看着车窗外，显然Natasha已经交代过他管好嘴。   
  
Steve的公寓里，所有James曾经存在过的痕迹都被清扫一空了，实际上James本来也没有什么物品，是呀，一个在逃的杀手，能有多少行李呢？“我什么都没有……”Steve用力摇了摇头，把James的声音从脑海里扫出去，但是James的表情是如此的哀伤和无助……Steve攥紧拳头，任凭指甲掐进手心里。   
  
Barton把Steve的书房巡视了一遍，窗户锁好，没有异常，就去了客厅。Natasha把房门关好，让Steve在椅子上坐下，而她自己则坐到了桌子上。   
  
“Steve，如果你觉得羞耻的话可以看看我，我知道他是个杀手，但我仍然爱上了他。”   
  
“没准因为你遇见他的时候他还没杀那么多人？”Steve嘲讽的笑了笑。   
  
“所以Pepper给你看了些死人照片，这是她喜欢用的伎俩……但是他们不会告诉你那些人基本上死有余辜。James是个为组织服务的职业杀手，他只是接受任务，为组织扫除障碍而已。”   
  
“这不是理由Natasha。”   
  
“我知道这不是理由，Steve，我也有我的道德标准。虽然可能不像你的那么正直高尚，但是我也发过誓，维护法律，惩奸除恶，保护平民。”   
  
“我并没有评判你的意思……”Steve低下头，看着地板。   
  
“没关系Steve，我们都评判他人，别管说的有多好听，我们在内心里总是去评价别人……我只是希望你在评价James之前先把所有的事情都了解清楚。没错他是个罪犯，最终得面对审判，但是我想你我都希望那是一场公平的审判……”   
  
“我不像你Natasha，我知道你的律师朋友，但我永远也看不惯那些辩护律师用的方法，我一直觉得在法庭上，我们这些提起公诉的人才处于劣势……”   
  
“哈哈，也许吧，但是那是另一个话题了，这我可以和你辩论很久Steve，不一定谁输谁赢。但是我们现在必须得聊聊James……你爱他吗？”   
  
Steve沉默了许久，他想给Natasha一个否定的答案，但是那明显是个谎言，他可以相信James骗了他，但是他无法相信James利用了他的感情。   
  
“我会停止爱他的……”   
  
“你知道吗，我刚刚认识James Barnes的时候，第一次和他提出上床，他对我说，‘不行，Natasha，我真心很喜欢你，我不能对你做这种事。’我当时觉得这话简直太好笑了，一个已经二十五岁混黑社会的男人，怎么会有如此单纯的想法。直到我去印第安纳去调查他的过去，才明白他是什么意思。他给你讲过，他的过去吗？”   
  
“他说他是个孤儿……”   
  
“也许他做梦都想变成个孤儿吧……实际上James小时候和双亲生活在一起，他十六岁才失去了父母，家里还有个小妹妹，他的父母和妹妹死于同一天，实际上James的镇子上很多人都记得那场火灾。总之他妈妈不堪忍受家庭暴力放了一把火，烧死了全家。我联系过镇子上的老警长，他告诉我说Barnes家的家庭暴力并不是针对Barnes太太的，而是针对家里的长子。他说那个男孩儿打从能跑能跳开始，就总是受伤，经常带着满身淤青去上学。终于有一次，James身上多处被玻璃片划伤，总共缝了20针，Barnes的班主任壮着胆子去找警长。   
  
“但是在那种小地方每个人都相互认识，警长很难插手去管别人的家务事，再加上Barnes又是光荣退伍的老兵，在镇子上名声不错，所以他只能睁一只眼闭一只眼。老警长在Barnes一家死后就退休了，那个老头几乎流着眼泪告诉我说他有多后悔，后来他从新找过Barnes学校的老师，他说James从小学开始就受到严重的性侵犯……警长说如果他早知道最后的结局，一开始就会采取行动，那样一家人也不会白白死掉……   
  
“警长还说James一直很护着他的小妹妹，Rebeca，就算男孩儿身上有再多的伤痕，Barnes家的小姑娘总是干干净净……警长并不知道从火灾中生还的男孩儿的去向，但是九头蛇内部有一些传言，总之当时James辗转到了洛杉矶，在洛杉矶街头生活了两年，和妓女流浪汉一起。虽然不多，但他偶尔会跟我提起那时候的经历，他也是在那个时候碰到的Alexander Pierce。传说是James在小巷子里为了保护遭到强暴的小姑娘，一刀捅死了他的前任。James后来跟我说，他那个时候带着刀子，其实是准备自杀的……但是总之Pierce并没有要他的命，而是把他领回了纽约，训练成了杀手……   
  
“在James的意识里，生活就是苦难，性就是侵犯，他喜欢我，所以不会跟我上床，你明白了吗？……我花了大把的时间，才把他这种讨厌的想法纠正过来……”Natasha说到这干笑了两下，翡翠色的眼睛里泛起了泪光。Steve只能坐在椅子上，一动也不能动，他无法描述自己此时此刻的心情，只知道如果他动一下的话，可能就会爆炸。   
  
“听着Steve，我告诉你这些，并不是让你去同情他。天啊我不知道他是如何接受那些残酷的现实的，没人教过他关爱Steve，但是他却对我很好，他说我让他想起过去。我猜想他指他的妹妹。我只是想说，你看我们发誓惩奸除恶，保护平民。现在James变成了我们需要铲除的恶人，但那是因为没人尽到保护他的义务……这并不公平……   
  
“以我对James的了解，如果你给他一点关爱，他会用双倍的感情回报你，我当时……我当时也无法接受他双倍的感情……我不想承担那种责任……我不敢爱他……但是你爱他，我知道你如何对待他人Steve，你总是全心全意的对别人，我可以想象，我看过你谈起你‘神秘男友’的表情，如果那是你给James的感情……我也可以想象他愿意回报你的感情……那并不是假的，你是接收那份感情的一方，你知道我在说什么。”   
  
Natasha蹭掉眼角的泪珠，站起身，拍拍Steve的肩膀，走出了书房。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
Steve脑子完全陷入了混乱，他没办法做出任何的思考和判断，就这么行尸走肉一样的度过了几天。他会在办公室打翻自己的咖啡杯，会撞上关闭的电梯门，Fury最后实在看不下去了，命令他回家去呆两天。这天半夜Steve突然从睡梦中清醒过来，他觉得口渴，便摸黑来到厨房去接水。   
  
在Steve意识到冰凉的金属贴上自己的后背之前，他完全没有听见任何声响。   
  
Steve把手中的水杯放水池边的台子上，低声说道，“所以你真的会对我开枪吗？”   
  
身后的人久久没有回应，过了一会儿Steve听见轻轻的一声叹息。   
  
“James……”再次把这个名字说出口，Steve觉得胸口痛得无法呼吸。   
  
背后的人并没有回应，Steve知道负责盯梢他公寓的警察就在楼下的警车里，只要他按下裤兜里的发射器的按钮，楼下的探员就会接到警报冲上来，但是Steve做不到……他无法让James在自己的公寓被捕，他不想让James觉得自己给他设下了圈套，虽然Steve心里明白James很可能清楚楼下看守的探员，毕竟他已经混过两位探员的视线潜进了他的公寓。   
  
“James……”他再次喊了那个名字，但猛然间发现压在背后的枪管已经不知道什么时候消失了。Steve猛的回过头，发现背后空无一人，他以为自己做了一个愚蠢的梦，然后他看见面前的饭桌上，放着一个浅色的信封。   
  
Steve打开厨房的灯，拆开信，上面是James工整略显幼稚的字迹。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
 _亲爱的Steve：  
  
我感到很抱歉，我想我必须告诉你一些事情，这并不是为自己找借口，我希望你了解这些以后，可以理解，我真心觉得非常抱歉。  
  
我从一开始就是个软弱的人，有人曾经给过我一个选择的机会，死或让别人死，我轻易的就选择了后者。你看我们是多么的不同，如果是你的话，你绝对不会选择为了自己的利益伤害他人。我想如果我早点认识你的话，就会努力成为像你一样正派的人，可惜时光不能倒流。  
  
当我选择和你交往的时候，也只考虑到了自己，我想也许这是一辈子仅有一次的机会，我必须抓住它，我想我当时没有任何可失去的东西了，为什么不呢？我知道总有一天谎言会被拆穿，这是经验之谈Steve。我想当谎言被拆穿的时候，我会失去你的爱和信任，但是我本来就不够资格拥有它们，只是想尝尝甜头罢了，事实证明被爱着的感觉真的非常非常美好，我想这可能就像毒品一样。在你第一次受伤的时候，我也想过要抽身，但是却发现自己做不到。   
  
失去你的时候大概会感到痛苦……该死的，失去你确实比我当初的想象还要难过得多，但是我不可能因为这点疼痛就后悔。 和你共度的时光太美好了，我愿意再拿双倍的痛苦去交换，哪怕只有一个月也好。和你在一起的好时光，我愿意拿自己尚且拥有的一切去交换。    
  
但是我完全没考虑过你的感受，没考虑过我的谎言会伤害到你，我现在知道了自己有多么自私自利，如果我当初知道自己的选择会让你感觉到被背叛、被伤害……Steve，虽然很不情愿，但是如果是为了你的话，我愿意从一开始就放弃。这都是真话，你必须再相信我这最后一次。    
  
可惜不曾有过这种经历，我没办法预见到这样的未来，现在我感到十分后悔。    
  
所以Steve，我希望你已经意识到没必要为了我这样的人而悲伤或愤怒，我并不值得。我们没有过去，而我也没有未来，我们相处的这段时间对我们两个人来讲都太短暂了。    
  
前两天我仍然在生Natasha的气，我也觉得自己被背叛了。可是生气过后我很高兴她还活着，真的很高兴。我想你可以告诉她这点，你们好像是很要好的朋友。    
  
现在想想真的很可笑，我的人生乏善可陈Steve，我是个软弱又没用的家伙，还安于现状，但是我总是被美好的事物所吸引。Natasha也好，你也好，也许人总是被自己的反面所吸引吧。    
  
所以还有一件事情我必须告诉你，Alexander Pierce还活着，他们也发现了Natasha的真实身份，还有另一位警察卧底——Michael Peterson——他也暴露了身份。你必须告诉Natasha，保护好她。我会解决之后的问题。    
  
我没告诉过你，实际上我并不是孤儿，我还有一个妹妹，可惜她在8岁的时候便夭折了，我没能保护好她，也没有勇气惩罚失败的自己。我觉得Natasha好像是上天给我的第二次机会，我曾经一度认为自己再次失败了，没想到还没有落到不可挽回的地步。这一次，我保证不会失手，你只要帮我最后这个忙。    
  
我知道即使我不要求你，你也会这么做的。但是我愿意想象我们之间还有最后这个承诺。    
  
最后，如果你允许的话…… _  
    
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
信纸的第二页有半面的空白，James把他的名字签在了最第二页的最下方，Steve知道自己在落泪，“送上我的爱和一个吻。”那是James最后的告白。Steve轻轻吻上了信纸的空白的地方。   
  
不知过了多久，Steve意识到有人在拍着他家的大门叫他的名字。他急忙擦干脸来到门口，拉开门。楼下盯梢的一名探员站在门口。   
  
“Rogers探员！我们看到你厨房亮起了灯，就赶上来看一看。”   
  
“噢，我没事……”   
  
“实际上Romanoff探员刚刚遇袭了，Barton探员被子弹擦到受了轻伤，不过他们都没事儿。我想你们要找的嫌犯已经找到了Romanoff探员的行踪，他们已经确认了子弹。所以嫌犯可能不会再来找你了，刚才Fury局长打电话来说准备撤了我们这边的守卫。”   
  
“等等……可是事实上，我们要找的人刚刚就在我的公寓里……他留下了一封信。”   
  
对方大惊失色的开始拿无线电给他的同伴传话。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
Steve，Natasha，Clint，Pepper，以及她的搭档Jarvis围坐在会议室里，桌面上就放着James的那封信的原件，而复印件除了Steve外人手一份，每个人都读着信上的内容，没有任何一个人出声。   
  
最后Pepper用力吸了吸鼻子，拿手指摸了摸眼角。“这简直比我看过的最苦的苦情戏还要难过。不过我们得就事论事，这封信有多大的可信度？他说Pierce还活着，我们从那场爆炸中脱出的尸体几乎都不可以辨认，只有Pierce一人的尸体还符合他的体貌特征，而且我们有他的DNA信息，对比结果也一致。可以说那个仓库里我们唯一可以确认的一具尸体就是Pierce，现在Steve的男朋友告诉咱们说这一具尸体也是假的？”   
  
“你们是怎么得到Pierce的DNA的？”   
  
“四年前我们认为抓到了他的把柄，所以把他请来了局里，反正就是端茶送水那一套。但结果我们的线人把我们耍了，到头来还是竹篮打水一场空，只能放了他。但是我们留下了他当时用的纸杯。”   
  
“现在听起来，你们好像不止被那个线人耍了，而是被Pierce本人耍了。”Barton把复印的信件丢在桌上。   
  
“此话怎讲？”   
  
Natasha理解了Clint的意思，“没准当年Pierce就想在你们这留下一份假资料，以防后患。你说四年前，那也就是说就在那次之后，代替我出任卧底的那个女警察车祸丧命了，谁负责调查那个案子？”   
  
“因为那个案子发生在跨省公路上，是法警办的，没有什么特别的疑点，因为是两车对撞，所以司机和乘客都当场死亡。”Jarvis对案件进行了简单的说明。   
  
Natasha皱着眉头思考着说道，“也许那根本就不是意外。我想你们都应该知道九头蛇里有不少死忠的亡命徒。”   
  
“好吧，那你们的意思是说，Pierce四年前就开始策划自己的假死？这到底是为什么？”   
  
“我不知道，但是你想想看，Pierce死了快一年了，你们和ATF仍然在花大把的人力控制武器走私，说明情况根本没得到什么改善。也许九头蛇根本就没有被瓦解。”   
  
“所以说，是Pierce派人袭击了Natasha和Clint，再栽赃给James，想让我们抓住他？”Steve提出了这样的假设。   
  
“有这种可能性，如果Pierce没有死，那么之前我们认为的九头蛇叛党可能根本不是叛党，如果Barnes是正在猎杀那些所谓的‘叛徒’的枪手，那么很可能他在挨个杀死Pierce遗留的亲信。”   
  
“总之我们要找到James，他可能知道的比我们要多。”Natasha看了一眼Pepper。Pepper立刻明白了Natasha的暗示，她迟疑了一下，最后还是点了点头。   
  
Steve也暗暗下定了决心，要找到James。他想James甚至从来没有过成为好人的机会，至少他要给James创造这个机会，Steve看得出来James有多么的向往阳光。   
  
James对这段感情的投入，并没有一丝一毫的虚假。而且Steve也知道，自己仍然爱着James，无法停止。   
  
  
 **13**    
  
James坐在Rumlow租来的地下公寓里，沉默的擦着他的枪。他尽量放空头脑，机械的执行着手上的动作，什么都不去想。   
  
“别再给你的枪管上油了James，有功夫好歹去刮刮你的脸。”Rumlow脸上仍然是一脸欠扁的笑容。James沉默不语仍然擦着他的枪。   
  
Rumlow在James对面的椅子上坐下，一边喝着橘子汁，一边从桌子底下踹James的脚，一下、两下、三下……James砰的一下站起身，差点把他们中间隔着的桌子打翻。   
  
“你有病吗！？”他朝Rumlow低声吼道。   
  
“我只是想试试你的末梢神经是不是还有反应。”Rumlow还是一脸嘲笑的表情，“你还得帮我把出卖我的那个混蛋找出来，然后把他大卸八块，顺便问问Pierce到底是什么打算。我真不敢相信，你竟然跟警察混在一起，还不止一次，而是两次！要不是我认识你十几年，根本不可能相信你不是警察派来的卧底。我告诉你，不用太想念你那些小情人们，他们到头来还是要抓你，别太相信别人的虚情假意了蠢货。”   
  
“能闭嘴吗？”James当然知道什么是虚情假意，虚情假意就是母亲在他每次遭到侵犯之后送进屋里的黄油饼干，虚情假意就是学校老师在父母面前对他的交口称赞。但是James从来不怪他们，甚至仍然心怀感激，不管多么虚假，这其中还有一点点良知。James也知道什么是真诚，这半年来他又碰到了很多善良的人和事物，比如他临时打工的酒吧小老板Sam Wilson会在有人寻衅滋事的时候不顾个人安危替他出头，比如Steve Rogers，一个会孤身犯险拯救受害者的纽约探员。有些人只要开口就会令人信服，并不是因为他们有好口才，而只是因为他们从不说谎。James相信Steve Rogers就是这样的人，这样的Steve曾经说过爱他……James用手指弹了弹枪管，开始把手枪零散的部件从新组装起来。   
  
“妈的！我简直不敢相信我竟然被Pierce耍的团团转。我在华盛顿被袭击的时候还在担心老大的安危，回来知道他死了老子闭关三日差点没哭出来，原来竟然是这个老不死的家伙想要我的命。”Rumlow又自顾自的说了起来。   
  
“你有没有想过他的动机？你一直给老家伙跑腿，总该看出点苗头。”   
  
“我也不知道，完全没有头绪，而且我有一种感觉，Leighton也不知道Pierce的事情，因为他的措辞很奇怪。感觉上他也是逃离纽约的，还有别人想要他的命。”   
  
“你还记得我名单上那十个人吗？其实我当时找到和叛变有关系的高层人员有十三个，但是就在我养伤那短短的几个星期里其中三个就已经被解决掉了。他们不只杀了原先Pierce手下的一些死忠党、那个和欧洲联系的瑞士怪胎，还有一些肯定是叛徒的人也死于非命……”   
  
“你杀死另外七个人的时候没有听说什么奇怪的事情吗？”   
  
“我根本就没和他们说话……”   
  
“噢，没被你一枪爆头我还真他娘的走运……”   
  
James低头沉思了一下，又说道，“唯一可以算作规律的事情是之前那七个人，全都干起了其他的买卖……”   
  
“除了Leighton以外。但这也没什么奇怪的，武器这行欧洲那边一直涨价，其他地方的货又不行，纽约这边的买卖也不好做，我们所有的老顾客都在杀价，警察抓的越来越严，去年我们损失了好几批货。从五六年前开始九头蛇的收益就没有增加过，前两年起码还旱涝保收，这两年可真是不景气。有几个人早就想让Pierce改行，干其他买卖，可是Pierce不肯。现在Pierce倒台了，他们不是哪有钱赚干哪行吗？烟、酒、毒品、女人，就那么几样。”   
  
“可问题在于我们现在知道Pierce并没有倒台……”   
  
“这我就不知道了，Leighton那个蠢货也想着纽约最大的武器贩子倒台，这一行肯定又有油水了，所以才没有跳槽，结果没干三个月就被袭击了三回，吓得他连滚带爬的逃走了。”   
  
“呵……我觉得我好像猜到Pierce打的什么算盘。但总之我们需要找到给你捅了篓子的那个情报贩子，如果他和Pierce直接有联系，也许我们能问出个一二来。”   
  
“没错，可惜那小子上个星期已经出去避风头了，明天下午才会坐船回来。”   
  
“这么说你已经打听到是哪条船了？”James问道。   
  
“你说呢？”Rumlow得意洋洋的笑了起来。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
他们要找的情报贩子叫Matt Keller，是个长相滑稽的瘦高个，James很远就从下船的人群里认出这个人，他混进游客当中，悄悄跟上了Keller，直到Keller拖着他的行李箱走到了出租车站。这家伙并不想排队，而是直接窜到了人群最前面。   
  
James跟了上去，在Keller刚要插进队伍里的时候一把揪住了他的胳膊，在他耳边低声说道，“嘿，你不用打车了，我们送你一程。”   
  
“什么！？……你是……”Keller并没有意识到危险，他还没有反应过来是怎么回事的时候就被James夹着胳膊扔进了出租车站前面停着的第一辆黑色轿车里。车里面Rumlow笑着对Keller露出满嘴牙，Keller对着指向自己的枪管打起了哆嗦。Rumlow把一大块黑胶布贴在了Keller嘴上，狠命的拍了两下，Keller发出了呜呜的呻吟。   
  
James又把Keller的行李装进后备箱，然后自己也上了车，把黑色轿车开到了离码头不远的一处荒废的旧工厂。Rumlow连踢带踹的把小个子从车里弄出来，用黑胶布牢牢绑上他的手脚，猛的撕掉了Keller嘴上的胶条，对方吃痛的叫唤了一声。   
  
“Pierce为什么要杀我？”Rumlow问道。   
  
“哈哈哈，你疯了吗Rumlow？Pierce死了。”Keller笑道。   
  
Rumlow用枪把狠狠的打在Keller的脑袋上，“听着蠢货，你有五次机会，我会先在你的左脚腕上打个窟窿，然后是右脚，然后是左手和右手，最后是你的肚子，然后我们会看着你流血过多而死。”   
  
“呵呵呵呵呵。我什么也不知道，Rumlow你找错人了。”Keller仍然在笑，但是滑稽的脸因为恐惧扭成一团。James自顾自的从后备箱里翻出Keller的箱子，打开仔细检查了一遍，除了衣服和随身物品，他还发现了一大包分装成小包装的白色粉末。他打开了一小袋，嗅了嗅，   
  
“白粉？”   
  
“高级货。”   
  
“真是个好爱好啊Keller。”Rumlow说着一枪打在Keller的左脚上，带消声器的手枪发出啪的一声响，音量远远比不上Keller的嚎叫声。   
  
“你这个混蛋！那帮蠢货还保证一定会杀死你！那帮王八蛋，妈的！”   
  
“哼……如果他们想要老子的命，应该派猎刀亲自出马，那样的话没准还有胜算。”   
  
“他们为什么要杀死所有人？”James拎着那一大包白粉末，也走到了Keller身前。   
  
“你他妈是谁？”Keller在此之前并没有见过James。   
  
“你听说过冬兵吗？”James带着棒球帽和黑色的口罩，帽檐下面只露出一双冰冷的眼镜。Keller看着他不由自主的往后缩了缩。   
  
“所以McRea说的没错，你还活着。”Keller边说边喘着粗气，汗水从他额头上留下来。   
  
“哼，我活的好好的。识相一点，告诉我我们想知道事情，就饶你一命。”James说着看了一眼Rumlow，Rumlow则回瞪了他一眼。   
  
“我什么也不知……”   
  
碰——又一声响，这回Rumlow并没有打Keller的右脚，而是打在了他的右膝盖上。Keller发出了杀猪般的嚎叫。James只觉得一阵刺耳，审问并不是他经常做的工作。   
  
“我说……！嗷……我说！”Keller拧了拧摊在地上双手双脚被俘的身体，恶狠狠的瞪着两个人。“Pierce当然要杀了你们，因为你们不是他计划内的角色……”   
  
“什么计划？”   
  
“我怎么知道，他疯了，我只是被他的那个猎刀拿刀架着脖子，才会告诉他们关于你的事情Rumlow。我并不是诚心出卖你，只不过比起你的命，我更关心我的命，咱们都是一类人，你应该理解我。”   
  
“哦得了，Keller，”James打断了Keller的话，“我听说你是Rumlow认识的最灵通的一只老鼠，知道的事情可不少。”他踢了踢Keller受伤的脚，又换来一阵叫声。   
  
“哈哈哈哈……可是老鼠永远不知道山大王的老虎在想什么不是吗？我就知道当初组织九头蛇叛徒的人就是McRea，可是他跟Pierce绝对是一伙的，他们两个人一起策划了仓库爆炸案那个大阴谋。”   
  
“为什么？”   
  
“还能为什么，因为九头蛇已经被该死的条子渗透得不成样子了，他们要制造个大事件，让所有的臭警察都露出狐狸尾巴，然后把他们都除掉。”   
  
Rumlow一脚踢在Keller受伤的膝盖上，然后蹲下身子，一手抓住Keller的领子，另一只握枪的手抡起拳头，一阵猛揍，直到James把他从地上拉起来。Keller大叫着求饶，“我知道的都告诉你们了！你说好要放我一马！”   
  
“行了Rumlow。”   
  
“我们不是说好了的吗？大卸八块……”Rumlwo咬牙切齿的说道。   
  
James把白粉小包从塑料袋里掏出来，撕开几包倒进Keller混了血的鼻子和嘴巴里，洒在他身上，然后把剩余的仍在一边，Keller呛得连打喷嚏，白粉混着血末喷在胸前。“我要报警了。”   
  
“你说什么？”Rumlow不可思议的盯着James。“你脑子出了什么毛病？”   
  
James不理会他，“听着Keller，现在我救你一命，不然你会死的很惨，所以别给我们找麻烦。他们会因为藏毒关你一段时间，但是如果你被放出来的话，我们会让所有人知道你背叛了猎刀，到时候什么下场你自己心里明白。”   
  
“Barnes你疯了吗？你是不是被警察洗了脑子，我们什么时候跟警察成了好朋友。”Rumlow一手攥着拳头，一根手指头戳着James的胸口。   
  
James则冷眼看着他，移开了Rumlow戳在他胸口上的手指头。“我不想再杀人了，除了Pierce和McRea以外。这个家伙对我们没什么用处，让他去他该去的地方自生自灭吧。”   
  
Rumlow恶狠狠的盯着James，James回瞪着对方，做好了和他打一架的准备。两个人足足对峙了一分钟，Keller已经因为失血晕了过去。最后Rumlow突然笑了起来，把手枪戳进腰上挂的枪套里，就那么走了出去。  
  
James从Keller身上摸出他的手机，打了911之后，把手机也丢在地上，也转身离开了，外面Rumlow已经在汽车上等他了。James一声不响的坐上了副驾驶，两个人一路开回了曼哈顿。   
  
路上James总共只说了一句“谢谢。”Rumlow则哼了一声作为回复。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
“你当真爱上了那个警察？”Rumlow咬着一根香烟，点上了火。   
  
James不想搭理他。如果发言无法改变任何事情，还不如保持沉默，这样的道理James很小就学会了。   
  
“你爱上的是哪一个？后来跟你上床的那个家伙，还是之前那个红发妞？”   
  
“不关你的事。”   
  
“噢，我得确定你不会打电话把你的警察朋友叫来把我抓起来。”   
  
“我不会的。”   
  
“那么你呢？难道你要去自首？”   
  
James再次沉默了下来。他从来没想过自首的事情，甚至在给Steve写信的时候都下意识的回避了决定性的字眼，他知道无论他写了什么，Steve仍然会把那封信拿给调查局取证，Steve就是那样的人，总是会做正确的选择。   
  
……自首，放弃自由。可是自由对James来说又有多大意义呢？James觉得自己尚且无法换一个城市从新开始，他仍然想生活在纽约，和Steve生活在同一片天空下，该死的他仍然想要见Steve，仍然想要拥抱他。但是James不想知道Steve现在会怎么看他——一个罪犯？一个骗子？一个敌人？   
  
Rumlow摇着头，叹了口气。“我干完这一票，就打算直接回老家避避风头。”   
  
“你老家在哪？”James挑起眉毛，他一直都觉得Rumlow是纽约人。   
  
“无可奉告James。”   
  
James点了点头表示接受。“听着，Pierce制造了之前的假死，可能就是为了洗牌。我猜想他亲自结集了自己组织内部的叛党，其中包括了真的叛徒，和他的亲信。那些真叛徒被蒙在鼓里，将错就错的帮Pierce促成了暗杀，事成之后Pierce再有目标的一一除掉不明真相的叛徒们。凡是不在Pierce计划之内的人，都得死，然后他留下组织内部剩下的那么几个重要角色，在暗地里重新开始。”   
  
“真是个好注意，最后仓库那批货，他甚至没掏钱。我打听了警察缴获的武器，只有那次欧洲运来的一半，缴获的现金也没几块钱，我还以为是因为全都烧掉了。而且这一年纽约的走私武器价格涨了一倍……这买卖简直太划算了。……结果你一出现，半年里就杀掉了他们七个人，你就没被袭击过吗？”   
  
“一次也没有……据我所知，我杀死的那些人各自为战，根本没有什么往来。我处理掉他们之后也没有任何讨厌的家伙寻上门来。我根本没怎么藏，六个月都没换地方，现在想来实在是蹊跷。”   
  
“也许Pierce连他的亲信都不想要了，James，你不知道Pierce发家的手段，他杀了他当时的老大，清洗自己所有的同党，我想一年前他只不过决定再做一遍同样的事情。他是个值得敬佩的角色，从某种意义上讲比McRea还要心狠手辣，McRea只是个变态而已。”   
  
“他似乎不怎么在乎我的存在，但是好像更想要你的命……”James冷眼瞧着Rumlow。   
  
“哈哈哈哈哈，我跟你说过，做人总要留后手，Pierce了解我，他知道我是那个能指认他的人，你只不过是个小卒子，他让你杀谁你就杀谁，所有的事都是你自己犯的，跟他没什么关系，但是我可和你不一样。这是为什么我现在不能跟你闹掰了的原因，臭小子。你不能跟你最后一个朋友闹分手，这是经验之谈。”   
  
“但是我们仍然没有Pierce的下落。”   
  
“但是现在我们可以按图索骥了，既然我们知道Pierce还活着，而且还在做武器走私的买卖，我就能找到他。”Rumlow很有自信的拍了拍胸脯。“不过找到Pierce和McRea以后，你可不能像今天一样。即使你还会手下留情，我也得把老家伙和他的变态徒弟收拾了，不然我永远也睡不踏实。”   
  
“放心吧。”James回答道，如果Pierce不死，他也永远睡不踏实，而且这还关系Steve和Natasha的安全，这一次他也不会手软，就这最后一次——James在心里暗暗发誓。   
  
两个人各怀心事的沉默了一会儿，Rumlow突然又开口说道，“忘了他吧，对自己好点。”   
  
James看着Rumlow，这次他没有笑，显得很认真，但是James无法认同，“忘掉自己最美好的记忆，就叫对自己好吗？我想我宁可永远记在心里。”   
  
他听着Rumlow一边念叨着蠢货一边收拾东西准备再次出门打探情报。James从箱子里取出他还未清理的几支枪，从新开始了机械的劳动。   
  
**14**  
  
最终纽约调查局的局长Nick Fury还是同意了把他的两名探员Steve Rogers和Natasha Romanoff调派给FBI，协助他们办理九头蛇的案子。而他们的工作重心也又转回到了抓捕Alexander Pierce上。主办案件的两个FBI探员志气满满，好像并不关心他们仍然缺乏指正Pierce的证据这个事实，Natasha每天都在Steve面前抱怨说Pepper那个家伙一定隐瞒了什么他们不知道的信息。直到圣诞节前，Natasha终于耐不住性子跑到Pepper的办公室里跟她拍起了桌子。   
  
“说好的共同查案！你们应该有一点分享精神！”Natasha叉着腰，站在Pepper的办公室里。   
  
Pepper想了又想，终于把Steve和Natasha都叫进了会议室。她告诉二人实际上纽约警察在上个星期抓住了一个名叫Matt Keller的毒贩子，这个人身中两枪，手脚被绑，被警察救援时身边还有一大包毒品。警察本来以为他是因为什么事情被仇家栽赃，直接把此人送进了医院。幸亏在Keller手脚还不灵活，头脑也不清醒的时候，有警察认出了他，Matt Keller的案底厚得要用箱子装，可是之前从来没有被判过重刑。纽约警察这次因为一通报警电话就抓住了他很是开心，但是Keller从病床上一醒来就大声叫唤说要和警察交换情报，胡诌一些什么关于九头蛇和杀手的事情，警察本来以为这是他脱罪的伎俩，根本没当回事。但最后因为律师的介入，所以警察不得不走程序的请来了FBI，这才让Pepper他们获得了重要的情报。   
  
“据Keller所说，冬兵是打伤他的人之一，Steve。”Pepper扫视着Natasha和Steve，好像这句话能解释她之前为什么不愿意和二人共享关于Keller的信息。   
  
“James……Barnes为什么要找Keller？”   
  
“剧Keller所说，Barnes和另外一个原九头蛇成员——Brock Rumlow，也正在寻找Pierce的下落。Keller还交代了Pierce为什么在年初策划了假死，和Natasha猜想的也差不多，他说Pierce是为了铲除警察卧底。一想起我们损失了那么多同胞，就恨得我牙痒痒。不过这个信息也不知道有多准确，没准仍然是烟雾弹，我们问那家伙Rumlow和Barnes为什么没有杀了他，而且我们怀疑是他们二人之一报了警，那家伙完全答不上来。”   
  
“也许是因为Barnes仍然在协助我们，就像他之前的留言一样，毕竟他完全没必要再回来找我，也没必要把Keller交给警察。”Steve说道。   
  
“又或者他一直在给我们假信息，为了其他什么目的。”Pepper和Steve对视，并没有退缩的意思。   
  
Steve也不知道自己哪里来的自信，但是他相信James想要帮他们解决九头蛇的问题。近来Steve还经常回想起那天在天台屋顶与McRea对战的情景，在确信那天的枪手就是James以后，所有的事情都可以解释的通了。他知道自己那时已经落了下风，如果他被McRea杀死倒地，James很可能会得到更好的射击角度，但是他还是选择了开枪，那一枪并没有达到James的目的，却救了Steve一命。那一枪的失败也成为了James不得不离开布鲁克林的原因，他的子弹被敌人带走了，他暴露了身份。“我可以保护你。”James当时的话只被Steve当成一句让人感到温暖的玩笑。   
  
Natasha看不下去她两位同事的僵持，她知道Pepper也已经相信了从James手上获得的情报，只是嘴上不服软。她比Steve更了解这个好朋友，所以Natasha打算转移一下话题，“也就是说Keller给了你们这些情报，你们已经放了他？”   
  
“不可能，我们只答应他不理会藏毒的事情。但之后我们还是会以一级谋杀罪起诉他，现在我们有了他的DNA，可以把他和前年发生的一桩命案联系起来，当然了这点Keller本人还不知道。我们要把他留到找到Pierce为止。”   
  
“哈！还真是狡猾。”   
  
Steve心想即使他们抓到了一个可能认识Pierce的毒贩子，但仍然没有任何指认Pierce的证据，他们要控告Pierce什么？威胁恐吓一个混蛋？但是Steve不打算提起这一点，毕竟他们可以证明的越少，James Barnes可能对检察官产生的价值也就越高，他们对James的量刑也就会越轻。   
  
要是有一个好律师的话，Steve心想，James没准真的可以在整个事件结束之后全身而退。这种想法让Steve的心里又一阵抑郁，同意与辩护律师交换情报以使罪犯脱罪毕竟是Steve原来最痛恨的行为之一……James的存在迫使Steve从新思考许多他曾经深信不疑的价值观，这总让Steve觉得难以面对。   
  
“总之你们有没有查到任何有用的线索？关于Pierce下落的？”Natasha问道。   
  
“虽然现在还没有，但是我们有了点思路，如果Pierce只是想给自己的组织洗牌，那么他很有可能仍然做着和之前相同的买卖，走私倒卖武器。我们认为你之前的推断十分合理Natasha，九头蛇倒台以后确实武器走私这一块儿仍然牵动大批警力，我们变成了没头苍蝇，甚至不知道应该针对哪个团体或个人。但是现在如果Pierce并没有倒台，我们正在尝试通过一年以来关于武器黑市的交易情报来寻找Pierce的生意模式，我相信以这种方法我们能够锁定Pierce的下落。毕竟他现在以为自己是安全的，不会对警察抱有防备。”Pepper说道。  
  
“但是他对Barnes和Rumlow有防备。”Natasha总结的说道。   
  
Steve和Pepper都凝重的点点头。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
圣诞节的那天负责九头蛇案件的小组成员仍然在加班，阅读大量的报告寻找蛛丝马迹。实际上这个案子并不算在紧急处理的案件中，毕竟没有任何平民身处险境，布鲁克林的连环谋杀案也在McRea负伤之后画上了句号，大家自愿加班，都有自己的小算盘。Pepper和Javis显然是野心正盛，想要办一件大案子，而Steve和Natasha则忧心James的安危。   
  
但是节日终归是节日，圣诞前夜Jarvis说要去表哥家吃饭，并且邀请了Pepper，于是二人提前离开了。剩下的Steve和Natasha叫上Clint，打算吃个圣诞晚餐，毕竟他们三个都是家庭节日里的大闲人。三个人最后聚集到了Natasha的公寓里，圣诞食材早就售罄，三个人只好烤了Natasha冰柜里的冷冻披萨。   
  
“哎……我觉得这顿饭还不如不吃，吃起来真觉得心寒，我现在算是感受到了卖火柴小女孩的心情。”Clint一边嚼着披萨饼上掉下来的腊肠一边说着。   
  
“啊，让我想想，至少我还有不少酒，让我们喝点热的吧。”说着Natasha点起了家里的烛台，又去用黑朗姆酒烧了一大壶圣诞热饮，加足了梅子果汁和香料，让她的小公寓浸染在芬芳的酒香里，红色的蜡烛光也让三个人终于有了点圣诞的气氛。   
  
“我本来想请你们来我家过节的。”Steve苦笑着吹了吹手上的热饮，喝了一口。Natasha和Clint互相对视了一眼，知道Steve指的是一顿四人晚餐而非三人，他们谁也没办法开口劝Steve别放在心上，因为他们是两个人，而Steve只有独身一人。   
  
晚上Natasha劝喝了不少酒的Steve留宿，但是Steve不想留下来当个电灯泡，执意打车回了家。他听见邻居Spencer家里仍然有着音乐和欢声笑语，但是他没什么精神头前去打扰。   
  
母亲去世后的这些年里，Steve一直想象着能有人和他共同度过节日，他不必再只身一人前往别人的家庭聚会。然后他遇到了James，简直像是上天馈赠的一次神奇的邂逅，Steve就那么自以为是不顾后果的接受了这份礼物，想象着他和James将要度过的第一个圣诞节，以及之后许多许多个圣诞节……   
  
Steve站在厨房的迷你吧台旁，从酒柜里掏出那瓶没喝完的干邑白兰地以及两只一口杯。迷你吧台旁是James在他家住的时候经常站的位置，但是James喜欢做复杂而层次丰富的饮料，还喜欢甜酒和糖浆，Steve怀念那些饮料，但此时此刻他只需要一些上头的东西。Steve斟满两只小杯子，端起其中一只，一饮而尽，放回吧台上。   
  
“圣诞快乐。”他小声对着空气说道，然后干掉了第二杯。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
无论是调查局还是FBI的情报网都进入了节日时段，Steve自己也开始上街去追访关于武器走私的线索，要知道坏蛋可是全年无休的。直到新年过后的某一天清晨，Steve接到短信说去FBI大楼五层的会议室集合，等他到场的时候，他看到Nick Fury和调查局的二把手Phil Coulson都在坐席间，Pepper和Javis则拘谨的站在大屏幕的两侧，会议室里还有他不认识的FBI探员。   
  
人到齐以后，Pepper给大家说明了情况，从他们当天得到的情报得知——疑似Pierce的人物将要在格雷夫森德岸边码头一处废旧工厂与欧洲来的卖家进行洽谈验货，交易时间就在第二天傍晚八点。   
  
“你们如何确定这是Pierce的买卖？”Fury把报告扔在桌上问道。   
  
“因为他们正在征用人手，我们花了两个星期比对现在黑道上流行的接头暗号，发现其中有一种暗号是在原九头蛇暗号的基础上编译的，因为前几年卧底探员的辛勤工作，我们对九头蛇的旧暗号已经掌握得八九不离十，这种新暗号的编排顺序与原先的完全一致。”   
  
“这听起来就像是个摆好的大陷阱，Potts探员。”   
  
“这的确是个陷阱，但并不是给我们设的。”Steve翻着报告书上的交易地点地图以及周遭的建筑蓝图，这个地点到处都是破绽，也意味着到处都可以派人设下陷阱。   
  
“不管是给谁设下的陷阱，只要是陷阱，就不能保证Pierce真正会出现，而且你们都没有切实的证据证明Pierce确实还活着。”   
  
“确实没有，所以我们要从现在开始在个个路段设看守点，我们要把这整片区域守住，以防Pierce出现。”Pepper回应道。   
  
“Pierce会出现的。自从知道Pierce没有死以后，我又检查了当时Pierce尸体的照片和所有资料，如果我知道这具尸体并非Pierce，就能看出微妙的不同点。但是我可以保证，在Pierce交易的当时，他本人确实在场，Pierce是对自己的表演天赋十分自负的人，路易十四大概是他的偶像，他不会错过任何一次亲身表演的机会。”   
  
“探员们，我知道你们最近一段时间工作的十分辛苦，但要知道把手整个地区的出入口路径可能需要大量的人力，我不觉得我可以调动这么多人手来分配给你们，除非谁能给我一个特别好的理由。”在座的一位FBI长官双手交叉垫在下巴底下一一扫视了几个年轻的探员。   
  
大家沉吟了一会儿，最后Steve开口说道，“去年三月，我们有十个参与卧底的警务人员因为Pierce牺牲了，这其中有我的同事，你们FBI的同事，以及纽约警察。当时我们开庆功大会的时候Romanoff探员还躺在医院的重症监护室里。庆功会上长官们对牺牲的警务人员们宣讲了悼词，说他们的生命没有白白牺牲，他们为纽约的安全作出了巨大的贡献。今天难道我们不该保证当初的悼词不只是虚伪作秀吗？”Steve一一看向在做的长官们。   
  
“调查局会全力支持这次行动的。”Fury朝Steve点了点头，也看向FBI。   
  
最终双方达成了一致。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
他们真的征集了大批警力聚集到布鲁克林地区，不仅在旧工厂半径五公里处的路径上都设了监察点，而且还征调了三架直升机，在周围待命。Steve，Pepper，Natasha在FBI总部分析着交易现场的地图和蓝图，开始布置各单元警力从哪条路径潜入。如果Pierce真的在前往旧工厂的路上被目击，他们便会在交易开始的时候派人进去，人赃并获。即使Pierce不出现，那么他们也需要剿灭这次交易。   
  
Steve暗自观察着旧工厂周围几处适宜的狙击场所，他想象James会在工厂外围的一栋建筑中出现，他会在James扣动扳机之前找到他，把他带回来。   
  
“我会和Clint负责外围，Natasha，Pepper以及Javis负责带队进主厂房。”   
  
“听着Rogers，即使你找到你的情人，他也是我们的人。我们谁都没有向上级举报你不该参加这次任务，所以你最好别有什么其他打算。”Pepper显然看出了Steve的想法，她双手叉腰，仿佛等待着Steve的还击。   
  
但是Steve不想做无谓的争执，他只想保证James的安全，Steve不会放走他，也不能放走他。“我不会的，我会把他带回来，我保证。但是如果是我找到他的话，我想他会听我的。”   
  
“好吧，别搞砸了Rogers。”   
  
他们一直工作到傍晚，所有的监视点都布置完毕，人员将在半夜三点的时候全部到岗。他们最后加派的监视点来自水上，这是他们之前忽略掉的事实，Pierce很喜欢利用纽约周围的水路，在Natasha回忆起这点之后，他们几乎敢肯定Pierce会从码头前往旧工厂。在旧工厂大院内他们无法派驻任何人手，不然很容易打草惊蛇。现在Pierce并不知道警方的行动，他们的机会仅此一次，一旦Pierce知道了警方已经获得了他还活着的信息，老家伙立马就会缩回壳里。这也是Pepper派人把Keller以证人保护的名义暂时送出纽约的原因。   
  
Steve在FBI的休息室里睡了一会儿，然后便赶往布鲁克林与Clint会合。他在心里默默祈祷Pierce会在第二天现身。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
当第二天下午六点Pierce出现在港口码头的时候，Steve暗暗松了一口气，他感觉Natasha也好像终于放松了一点，而Pepper和Javis仍然一副不相信自己好运气的样子。“听着，各单位注意目标已经出现在西边码头，所有东边的人员请听从调动指示。”Pepper对着她的对讲机说道，里面随后传来了各个分队领队的回复。他们的包围圈随着Pierce的移动开始逐渐收拢。   
  
“有看到Barnes么？”Natasha问出了Steve的想问的问题。   
  
“没有，我们也没有他的照片，只有一张画像，而且重点监视的人物是Pierce，如果Barnes已经混进了我们的包围范围也不奇怪，那个Rumlow我们也只有一张从Keller描述得来的画像。”   
  
“我们也没有看到McRea跟随Pierce。”Steve对对讲机的那一边的Clint说道。   
  
“好吧，收到。我们已经看到了Pierce的车队，正开往工厂，车里一共多少人？”对讲机里传来了Clint的声音。   
  
“从码头下来的加上司机一共有8人。连带司机4人一车。加上早上来到工厂的16人，一共24个，可真不少，有看到其他可疑的机动车吗？可能是Pierce交易对象的？”   
  
“他的交易对象也可能走水路，我们会等到八点左右再从码头收队。”   
  
Steve仍然捏着厂房的建筑结构图，他尝试对照与McRea交手那天天台和塔楼的位置，试图猜测James会出现在哪个建筑里，但是那一次塔楼好像是唯一的选择，这回可选的狙击点至少有四处。他从自己的角度分析了四处的利弊，最后选出了一个自己认为的理想位置。好吧事实上Steve无法在两个地点之间进行选择，所以最后只好随便挑了那个与主厂房平行的办公楼，他在胸口画着十字希望如果第一个地点没有找到James他还有时间转移到第二个地点。   
  
但实际上，Steve随着两辆小卡车潜入工厂大院的时候，他并没有多费力气就知道自己选对了地点，在办公楼一层角落的储物间门缝里传来轻微的动静，Steve悄悄潜入打开门一看，发现八个穿黑衣的家伙齐刷刷的被绑着手脚，嘴上眼睛上都贴着封条。其中有7个人都处于昏迷状态，而第8个人则扭动着发出轻微的呻吟。Steve抬手给了那人脑袋一下，第八人也一动不动的躺平了。   
  
“Natasha，Natasha！我觉得找到他了，让你们的人从工厂西边潜入，我不想让James受惊跑掉加入枪战。”   
  
“明白了Steve。”Natasha的声音传到Steve的耳朵里，“我们已经锁定了Pierce……”   
  
“嘿，这里是Barton，我们看见了疑似是Rumlow的人正在向主厂房移动，我们是不是要开始行动？”   
  
“不行！”还没等Steve反驳，Pepper立刻回复到，“交易还没有开始，我们不知道那两辆卡车到底是不是Pierce接头的卖家。”   
  
Steve把自己的耳机静了音，掏出手枪，小心翼翼的走上办公楼的二层，废弃的办公楼没有灯光，好在许多墙和玻璃都已经倒塌破损，月光从楼外面照进来，Steve勉强可以看见楼内的景象，他回忆着建筑的结构，向可能的狙击点移动，走到一间大门已经瘫倒、连带着入口处墙壁受损的房间门口，果然看见一个黑色的影子坐在没有玻璃的窗口旁一动不动。Steve可以听见外面乌鸦嘎嘎的叫声，但除此之外周围一片寂静。Steve握着手枪，对准黑影，轻轻的叫道：“James。”   
  
Steve感觉黑影好像轻微的动了动，但是那也可能是Steve的幻觉，他举着枪，又往前踏了一步，借着月光Steve能看见James架在肩膀上的枪把，James脚下还有一个敞开的箱子。“James，听着，警察已经包围了这里，Pierce跑不了了，我需要你放下你的武器，跟我回去自首，我不想让你受伤。”   
  
James终于动了动，但是他并没有放下枪，也没有离开他的座位。   
  
“James，我知道你把Matt Keller交给了警察，我知道你在帮我们。噢该死的，我知道你在帮我。那天在天台开枪的也是你，你救过我的命。现在你需要让我帮帮你。”Steve小心翼翼的又往前走了两步。   
  
“你会朝我开枪吗？”Steve再次听见了那个熟悉的声音，他觉得心里一热，这是James送信来那天，Steve问James的话。那时候James并没有回答，但是此时Steve心里已经明白答案，James不会对自己开枪，但是那时候Steve却不会冒险，所以James知道自己手上的枪仍然有着威慑力，不信任的威慑力。那时候Steve还没有完全摆脱自己的负面情绪，那时候Steve还不能信任James不会伤害自己。   
  
“你会相信我吗？”Steve反问道，他的声音变得沙哑，连自己都差点认不出来。“如果我说我仍然爱你，你会相信我吗？”   
  
James终于把枪从肩膀上挪开了，Steve看着James站起身来，把枪放在了他坐过的椅子上，慢慢的举起双手，转过身来。James的短头发已经长到了耳朵的长度，他带着面罩，Steve看不见他的脸，但是那双蓝眼睛却闪着光，看着Steve。“我总是相信你Steve，问题是你还会再相信我吗？”   
  
这时候窗外突然传出了突突突突的枪响，Steve吓了一跳，但是James仍然镇定自若的站在窗户边上看着他，Steve连忙调大耳机的音量。“Natasha！我刚刚关掉了对讲机，什么情况！？”   
  
窗外继续传来枪击的声音，Steve可以看见工厂主厂房的一面玻璃全碎了下来。“Steve！我们交火了。”Steve从耳机里和耳机外都听到枪声，Clint和另外一个外围小队的队长正在报告着交战情况，他们有一个探员被子弹击中手臂，而犯罪分子的抵抗正在减弱。“我们这次会抓到Pierce，他已经无处可逃了。”“有没有看见McRea？”“没有！Rumlow？”“那家伙也不见了！”Steve从耳机里嘈杂的对话中回过神来，James仍然站在他面前，举着双手。   
  
过了两三分钟外面的枪声渐渐弱了下去，周围响起了警笛的声音有蓝色红色的光从远处传过来。Steve还能听见直升机的轰鸣声由远及近。“Steve！我们已经抓到了Pierce，他没有反抗。”“McRea在西边的小仓库里！他要逃跑！”“Rumlow？”“没看见！”   
  
“听着，他们已经抓到Pierce了，一切都结束了。我需要给你带上手铐James，这只是例行公事。”Steve把自己的枪收在腰间，向James走过去，James慢慢放下双手，申到Steve面前，Steve掏出别在腰后的手铐，按在James的双手腕上，他取下James的面罩，又从James的腰间拔出一把手枪，一把套索枪，以及两把匕首，他把这些武器放到窗台上，然后握住了James的双手。James带着无指手套，十个手指头冰凉粗糙，Steve自己的手掌也并不温暖，但是他仍然握着James的双手，如果自己只有这一点点温度，他也要与James共同分享，那是Steve做出的承诺。James低着头没有动，也不看Steve的眼镜。   
  
Steve的耳机里仍然传来各种声音，突然间他又听到了自己的名字。   
  
“Steve！快从楼里出来，Pierce设了陷阱！”Natasha的声音振到了他的耳膜，Steve想着楼下躺着的八个人，心下琢磨着陷阱已经被James干掉了，但是随即他看到对面的一个烟囱炸了开来，橙色的火光瞬间照亮了整个大院，James也猛的回头望了过去。Steve反应过来的时候他已经感觉到了脚下的震动，来不及退出楼里了，Steve迅速的一把搂住James的腰，另一只手抓上了从James身上缴械下来的套索枪，跟着爆炸的冲击力顺着窗户跳了出去，Steve本能的保护怀里的人背向爆炸，他能感觉背后和脖颈热辣辣的疼，但是他仍然在空中转身把套索抢打向了一团橘红色的火焰里，他什么也看不见，不知道能够打到哪里借力，但是绳子收紧时确实减缓了二人下落的速度，他们从办公室的二楼掉下来，Steve的后背砸在一辆报废车的车顶，James则砸在Steve怀里，Steve的套索抢脱手，两个人一起从车顶弹到了地上。Steve觉得浑身上下到处都疼，他咬牙带着James翻过身，趴在James身上，保护他不被爆炸掉下来的碎片砸到。他感觉到James在挣扎，但是Steve压紧James的身体，在昏迷之前Steve心想，这回不能再上James的当，被他反压回来了。   
  
  
 **15**  
  
James带着手铐，身体被Steve压在下面一时挣脱不开，“笨蛋，白痴！”他用各种词骂着Steve叫他挪开，然后Steve终于趴在他身上不动了，James这才得以把Steve反转过来，他看不出Steve哪里受了伤，也许自己压断了Steve的肋骨，James摸着Steve耳下的脉搏，他的手指头十分僵硬，但是仍然感觉到了Steve脖颈侧面的律动。   
  
因为Steve的保护，从高处摔下的James并没有受到什么伤害，他的手脚都还灵活，只是脑子被爆炸震得有点发蒙。但重点是Steve还活着，James需要找人来帮忙。突然间他听到了第三处爆炸声，从左面传来，然后是第四处爆炸，他和Steve呆在车侧的地面上，并没有受到波及。周围所有移动的人影都在寻找着附近的掩体。紧接着James看到了Rumlow从火光里窜了出来，后面还跟着另一个人。“Rumlow！”James大喊了一声。   
  
追在Rumlow身后的McRea最先回过头，像饿狼一样扑向James，头顶上直升机因为爆炸的关系盘旋着上升，James大骂自己愚蠢，他看向身边昏迷的Steve，双手迅速从Steve腰间抽出他的配枪，对着McRea连开了三枪，McRea仍然不断的向他逼近，当第四发子弹穿过McRea的左膝盖时，对方终于趴着倒了下去，James向McRea的头顶又补了一枪。Rumlow也跑了过来，James举起自己带着手铐的双手，朝他挥了挥。Rumlow会意点了点头，飞快的跑向了工厂院门。消失在橘红色的火光里。James不知道Rumlow是否可以逃脱，但此刻他也无暇顾及。James从地上爬起来，走向有人影的地方，不断喊着“救人！”把警察们指向Steve的方向。Natasha推搡着带着手铐的Pierce从主厂房中走了出来，James下意识的再次把手里的枪对准Pierce，他引爆了炸弹，他伤害了Steve，如果让Pierce活下去，永远都是个大威胁。周围的几个警察立刻纷纷把枪指向了James。   
  
“James！别做傻事，放下枪！”Natasha朝他喊道。   
  
James回头看了看远处被一群人围了起来的Steve，又转过头看着Natasha。   
  
“James，为了Steve，放下枪。我们抓到这个混蛋了，我们能把他逮捕归案。你能帮助我们，帮助Steve。”   
  
James觉得自己嘴里充满了苦涩，他没办法帮助任何人，对于Pierce的罪行他一概不知，如果不在这里结果了Pierce，这个老家伙很可能会否认一切，再次从法律的空子里钻出去，他几乎已经下定决心扣动扳机。   
  
突然间他的手腕被从旁边踢了一脚，手枪脱手而出。旁边一个看起来有点脸熟的陌生男人从地上捡起了枪。“行了，这下你和Natasha扯平了。”男人说道。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
Steve被抬上了救护车送往码头，直升机会从那里再把Steve送到中央医院。Natasha告诉James说有人会照顾好Steve，叫他不用担心。James只是沉默的点点头。   
  
“我知道Steve救了你，但是别太感动了，那个傻瓜谁都会救的，这是他的工作。”Natasha朝James笑了笑。“我不能陪你去FBI总部了，总之先别对那些人说任何话，等着你的律师。”   
  
James依然只能沉默，他不知道律师能给自己带来什么帮助。   
  
“好吧，我想我确实不用教你什么叫沉默是金，你本来就一肚子金子。我要走了James，我会去看Steve，他会没事的。……我不能和你说‘很抱歉’James，我是个警察，欺骗你是我的工作。但是我可以说自己欠你的情分，如果有机会的话我会尽可能补偿。……补偿总不可能尽善尽美，但你为我留下的伤疤，我也会痛，我相信你已经知道了这一点。”   
  
James点了点头，他希望Steve尽快好起来。“你为我留下的伤疤，我也会痛……”   
  
Natasha把James移交给了另一位女探员，打算转身离开，但是她突然再次回头，捧住James的脸颊，James可以看见Natasha的嘴唇也划破了，颧骨的地方有点淤青，脸颊上带着黑色的烟灰，她一双翡翠色的眸子盯着James，直看到他的心里面，“谢谢你James。我知道接下去的一段时间可能会很难熬，你见不到他，但是如果你还想见他的话，就要打起精神来。James你曾经教过我，如果有一个好机会摆在眼前，就要伸手抓住，现在你眼前有最好的机会，不要忘了你教给我的话。你可以随便去揣测别人的心里，为别人决定他们最好的选择，但是那多半都愚不可及，James，就这一次，先想想你自己。”Natasha在他额头上印了一个吻转身离去了。   
  
“哈，所以说Natasha和你也不是敌对关系，这个家伙把我也骗了呢。”他身边的女探员若有所思的评价道。   
  
James仍然没有说话，目送着Natasha离开的背影，在他模糊的视线里，一个穿着淡紫色睡裙，头发都被烧焦了的小女孩跟着Natasha一起离开了，临走之前小女孩回头朝他笑了笑，火光中James可以看见她被烟熏得黑乎乎的脸颊，但是那个笑容简直再好不过了。   
  
James确实还想见Steve，但是他宁可让Steve撞坏头彻底忘掉他。那时候他问Steve是不是还信他，对方脸上复杂矛盾的表情他看得清楚分明。信任这种东西，一旦破碎了，就无法再修补。他相信Steve，因为Steve从来没有欺骗过他，转换角色，James也知道Steve不可能再轻信自己。“你可以随便去揣测别人的心里，为别人决定他们最好的选择，但是那多半都愚不可及……”   
  
金发女探员把James带回了FBI总部，他们把他关在狭小的审讯室里呆了一夜，第二天早晨端茶送水，才开始正式的询问，但是James什么也没说，实际上他根本听不进去对方在问什么，昨晚的爆炸声仍然让他耳鸣，把两个探员的问话当做耳旁风再容易不过了。两个小时以后，女FBI开始变得垂头丧气，她提到了Natasha的名字以及Steve，但是James仍然不打算与她交谈。   
  
上午10点整，一个穿着宝石蓝西服搭配鹅黄色衬衫，提着黑色公文包，胡须修剪得一丝不苟的男人大喇喇的走进了审讯室，连James都不得不抬头看了一眼这个穿着对比色还一副神气活现的家伙。   
  
“女士先生们，你们的询问到此结束了，现在我要跟我的客户单独谈谈。”来人大声宣布道。   
  
“真的吗，Tony，是谁叫你来的，这家伙什么时候成了你的客户！？”James看到女探员的脸拉得老长，青一阵白一阵。男探员直接双手搓了搓脸，叹了一大口气。   
  
“对不起，Potts探员，我想工作时间我们还是正式称呼比较好，好了，现在快出去吧，别忘了把你们放在屋子里的录音录像设备全都收走或关掉，你们知道那只是徒劳的浪费电而已。”被称作Tony的男人打开自己的公文包，取出一个黑色的小盒子，按了几个按钮，James听不见房间周围传出兹兹的电磁干扰声，但是他看见Potts探员对玻璃镜面摇了摇头，转过头整理好他的文件，准备出门，“祝你好运，Stark律师。”女探员在说出这句话的时候向对方比了个中指。   
  
“谢谢，再见Potts探员。” Tony Stark在女探员经过的时候微微欠身行礼。   
  
男探员也垂头丧气的站起身，当他跟在Potts身后从Tony身边经过的时候，Tony伸手狠狠的拍了一下对方的屁股，换来男探员一个白眼嘴里咕哝了点什么，James听见Tony不怀好意的笑着说道，“再见表弟。”   
  
“啊，家里有人代表人民，有人代表被告，还能不影响和睦，就得公事公办，还好Javis没当个该死的检察官。”Tony径自说着在James对面坐下，皱着眉头看了看James手上的手铐。“谋杀，非法持有武器，武器走私，绑架……你的罪名可真不少，不过看看他们的证据本，他们也敢把这些乱七八糟的事情都写进控告书里，简直是太蠢了。现在你得给我讲讲这些都是怎么回事。从头开始，不过别告诉我任何关于谋杀，非法持有武器，武器走私，绑架的事情……那些以后再说。根据我得到的信息，我们不用走公开审判程序，就可以跟检察官做个好交易。”   
  
“我没什么好说的。”James摇了摇头。   
  
Tony叹了口气，“你知道律师是按小时计费的对吧？慢着，我得先问问你是不是付得起律师费，我给你每小时900美金的最低友情折扣价，再加上对付那两个探员的私人乐趣抵扣，只收你每个小时500美金，不过我得确认你有钱付款，我可不在乎钱，但是你没钱还是很麻烦。”他见James仍然不说话，摇了摇头，“好吧，我来帮你出你的律师费！不过你要签了这些合同，这种折磨Pepper和Javis的机会简直是百年难得一遇啊，拜托你一定要把合同签了。”   
  
James被眼前这个男人神经质的叨叨弄得晕头转向，这位应该就是Natasha帮他请来的律师了，他想了想Natasha临分别对他说的话，如果你眼前有一个机会，就必须抓住它。“就这一次，先想想你自己……”   
  
James皱了皱眉在合同上签了字，开始叙述他自己的经历，当然他并没有从头开始，因为James在九头蛇的经历只有谋杀，走私和绑架，他只提到从爆炸中侥幸逃脱，提到他如何跟踪九头蛇的叛徒们，跟踪McRea，最后发现了Pierce没死的事实，他提到了如何发现Pierce使用的接头暗号。   
  
James和Rumlow当然知道这是给他们设下的陷阱，事实上这跟本不是什么陷阱，而是一份公开的挑战书。James和Rumlow在一天前就潜进了工厂，排查了工厂中设下的所有机关，他和Rumlow在天亮的时候终于等到了第一批前来伏击的Pierce的手下，他们两个人悄悄收拾掉了13个家伙，并审问出他们的对讲机通讯暗号，然后把所有抓到的人绑起来，扔在他们应该埋伏的建筑内。Rumlow收走了所有的对讲机，负责躲藏在废旧的烟囱塔下面应付敌人的联络，而James则躲在主厂房旁的办公楼里，准备好他的枪。虽然James心里也认为一切太过简单了，但是他们没有在工厂发现任何其他的埋伏和陷阱，他们也没有搜索到隐藏的炸药。   
  
连Rumlow都没想到，Pierce最终用的是人肉炸弹，前来埋伏的那些人身上的防弹衣夹层里，都贴着一种新式的形似胶泥的火药，他们亲手把Pierce找来的手下扔在他们埋伏的地点，就相当于为他们自己埋下了炸弹……  
  
“哇哦，这个老家伙真是太可怕了，他杀了自己手下二十人？只为了要你们的命？”   
  
“那不是他的手下，只不过是从黑帮雇来的人，对Pierce来讲一文不值……我们早应该想到的。”   
  
“那个Brock Rumlow呢？他们有没有抓到他？”   
  
其实James在向Steve投降时，他第一个想到的是Rumlow的处境，如果Rumlow一起被捕，那么他毕竟可以靠着自己手上的证物脱罪，这样对Rumlow没有什么坏处，James也不算坑害了他最后的朋友。但是James放走了Rumlow，Pierce本来非死不可……James希望Rumlow此时已经离开纽约了。   
  
“我想没有，如果抓到他，你的FBI朋友就不会坐在这里审问我了，不过你可别想打他的注意，我也不知道他会去哪里。”   
  
“哈！我可没想打他的注意，我们不需要一个竞争对手争先恐后的去给检察官送大礼，这正是Pepper他们喜闻乐见的。我可以管你叫James么，伙计？”   
  
“随便你，我还以为你比较喜欢正式称呼。”   
  
“噢，让正式称呼见鬼去吧，我只是为了烦一烦Pepper和Javis，而且毕竟咱们现在是好队友了。叫我Tony。自我介绍一下，我想我大概是全纽约最好的辩护律师了，你这个家伙可真走运。”   
  
James想起他好像确实听过Stark这个名字。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
“行了Tony别废话了，你到底能不能给我们提供起诉Pierce的证据？”叫Maria Hill的女检察官和Pepper一起坐在Tony和James的对面。   
  
“哈，好问题，在你们交底之前，我们无可奉告。听着，我觉得你们根本就没有任何证据起诉我的客户，任何一项罪名都不成立，可能非法持枪这一点我们可以商量商量。当然了，如果你们要直接起诉的话我们乐意奉陪，不过……看看这封信，Maria，你会把它交给陪审团去读吗？还有打死McRea……这简直就是笑话。”   
  
Pepper还想说什么，但是Maria给了她一个眼色。“听着，我们不想找麻烦，我们想要Alexander Pierce，据我所知，你的客户虽然杀死过一群恶棍……”   
  
“喂喂喂！注意你的用词，你们怀疑我的客户杀死了一群恶棍，怀疑，你们确实知道的，只有他杀死了一个恶棍。”   
  
“好吧，我们怀疑，但是，就像我所说的，他并没有伤过警务人员，这点算他走运。我们也不会对他斤斤计较，但前提是我们不能放走Pierce。你也知道，如果这回Pierce溜掉了，我们的抓捕行动唯一的收获就是你这位客户，如果事情发展到那一步，我们就不得不在Barnes身上开刀了。”   
  
“好吧，我在和我的客户商量一下要给你们多少情报。”James很佩服Tony如何能毫不心虚的说出这句话，他们明明什么资本都没有。   
  
等到Maria和Pepper都离开了，Tony坐到了James的对面，打量着他一身橘红色囚犯服，“监狱里面生活怎么样？”   
  
“没什么特别的，以及我会付你钱的。”James在决定配合Tony Stark打自己的官司之后决定，这种力所能及的事情，还是要他自己来办。   
  
“那敢情好……”   
  
“我知道你并不在乎，但是我欠了太多债，也不想留下原来的钱……”   
  
“其实我也不是完全不在乎啦……”Tony一项玩世不恭的表情突然变得正经了一点，“我父亲……其实我爸是个检察官，而且是曾经纽约最棒的一个，他后来还资助了很多警察学校，我父亲甚至认识你那个死心眼得像根棍子的警察男朋友……你看我家里人都是好人这一边的，Jarvis，我父亲Howard。总之，我最后干起了辩护律师……我们看起来像是坏人一波，James，但实际上我有我的理由，你有你的理由，我至少从Romanoff那里听说过一点关于你的事情。我想说的是我父亲的死也不是和九头蛇毫无牵连……所以从我个人的角度出发，我也想搞一搞那个Pierce。”   
  
James看着Tony，突然觉得这个咋咋呼呼的律师也没那么碍眼。“听着，很抱歉我没有什么能帮你的……”   
  
“噢不，”Tony笑着打断他的客户，“James，你正在帮大忙，具体情况我还不能确定……我现在要走啦，不得不委屈你多在监狱里住上一段日子，我今天晚上有一个十分重要的约会。”Tony神秘的眨了眨眼睛。   
  
“嘿……Steve Rogers……他怎么样了？”James问出了他近来一直尽力回避的话题。   
  
Tony同情的拍了拍James的肩膀，“我听Romanoff说他好像死不了。我就知道这么多，伙计。简直不敢相信你会喜欢那根木头棍子，为什么你们都那么喜欢那根木头棍子，现在连Jarvis都要给他个好评……完全看不出他哪里好……”Tony一边念叨着一边向James挥手告别了。   
  
James被送回到待审犯人的监狱里，他躺在自己的硬床板上，祈祷Steve可以完全康复。在被捕后的这段时间里，James会做很多的梦，梦到过去的种种，他从来不觉得自己对过去抱有某种执念，但是直到他完全放下以后才知道原先实在是有点自欺欺人。James拿着自己的悲惨童年当做借口，去合理化他后来犯下的罪行，而又以他的罪恶感作为借口，自暴自弃的想要放弃生活。过去是无法修补的，无论你怎么用后来的言行去补偿，得来的只不过是一个残缺不全的现在。当下James需要放下过去的所有，重新开始。包括他和Steve之间的感情也是如此，他们给过彼此的，以及James欠Steve的，都只能在此画上句号，无论他们双方满意与否。James决定从他获得自己的判决以后从新开始，他想自己度过了35年的人生，遇到过最坏的，最终也遇到了最好的事情，接下去要走的路，也许并不容易，但并没有什么可惧怕的。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
James的案子拖了一个多月，某一天，Tony从自己的公文包里掏出了一大叠资料，他兴高采烈的告诉James，这一沓子纸里面不止有Pierce全部的交易账据，还有Pierce和一年前一宗谋杀案联系起来的线索。   
  
“我可以看看吗？”James不可置信的瞪着Tony。   
  
“噢伙计，我想你得把他们都看了，而且还得背下来，这里面有些东西可能靠证人指证更加有用。当然了，让你看了资料再去作证有作伪证的问题，但是我们可以谈谈那个。Pierce当然也请了个厉害的律师，但是那家伙就让Maria去头疼吧。”   
  
James把所有的材料详尽的阅读了一遍，有些是他知道的事件，Tony所说的杀人案，实际上是代替Pierce的那个替死鬼，按照他们的推断，这个人是Pierce在最近十五年的犯罪生涯里唯一一条亲手结果的人命。这样Pierce的所有重罪，谋杀，雇凶杀人，走私，绑架，统统都有了支持……   
  
“你是怎么……”   
  
“James，你有个朋友让我帮他带句话给你，他说‘再见了小子’。”   
  
“当初我没有一枪打死他，到头来还是我走了大运。”   
  
“嘿…！快闭嘴……你一直是个好客户James，别说些令人起疑的话。”   
  
James不得不笑着点点头。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
James最后一次为Pierce的案件出庭是在一年后，在此之前James一直都呆在监狱里，James的身份是受到保护的，所以他作证的时候没有媒体和旁观听众。出庭后Tony替他和警方签订了各种条款，警察要求在今后的五年里完全掌握James的动向，才能放他出去，James不能离开纽约州，不能出国，但他对此没有意见，他哪里都不想去。他会从纽约重新开始，James听说纽约是个不错的地方，而告诉他这话的人从来没有骗过他。   
  
James离开了监狱，他按照约定付给了Tony一大笔现金，Tony问他是否打算联系他的警察朋友们，James并没有打算，他已经一年没见过Natasha或者Steve了，他听说Steve已经康复出院，但是并没有来找过他，James也没有做好再见Steve的准备。   
  
James用他剩下的钱在皇后区靠近曼哈顿的地方租了一间小公寓，开始每天在报纸上搜索合适的工作，James虽然没有什么学历，但是他可以做的体力活很多。   
  
有一天他拿着自己打出来的简历去曼哈顿的一家打印公司面试，当然工作的地点实际上是这家公司在郊区的印刷厂，他到了自己记下的地址却找不到相应的房间号，这家公司在一座写字楼的15层，整个楼层只有一间办公室里有人，James看着那个一边磨指甲一边看杂志的姑娘，他们连招牌都没有挂出来。   
  
“你好，我想我约了下午两点的面试，请问Baker先生在哪里办公？”   
  
姑娘一脸不耐烦的抬起眼刚想说点什么，但一下住了口，她从自己的黑框眼镜上方上下打量着James，从头到脚，从脚到头，眼光又在James的脸上转了三圈，然后给了James一个甜到牙疼的微笑。“你说你是来面试的吗亲爱的？”姑娘站起来问道。   
  
“是的，我之前给Baker先生发了邮件……约好了下午两点。”   
  
“你怎么称呼？”   
  
“James Barnes。”   
  
“Darcy Lewis，我是这的经理，恭喜你被录用了！”姑娘挽着他的胳膊，把James拖到走廊上，七拐八弯的钻进一扇大门，门里面是更衣室，这间更衣室比较奇怪的地方在于只有靠近地面的一层柜子，柜子上面则摆着杂七杂八的东西，再往里面是一个小健身馆一样的地方，不止有一些健身器械，而且有一个方形的拳击台，场地空空荡荡的一个人都没有。   
  
“嘿，Lewis女士，我想我大概是走错了地址，如果你不介意的话……”   
  
“啊！不要叫我Lewis女士，让人听起来一下子老了三十岁，Darcy，我叫Darcy。你看我们这个拳击台很酷吧！还要那些设备，都是新买来的！目前只有一个教练，20个成员，不过现在可以有两个教练了我想。”然后她再次上下打量着James，“我看你应该是当教练的类型。”   
  
“我能请问一下你们是做什么的吗？”James终于挣脱了自己被拽着的胳膊。   
  
“我们是艾斯加德武术班！名字很酷吧。”Darcy自豪的宣布道，“我们教5年级以下的小朋友学功夫。”Darcy妆模作样的挥了挥手她的两只小拳头。   
  
“嘿，Darcy，你在这干什么？还有一个小时就要开课了。”James回过头，看见一个比他还高半头，身材健壮的金发男人，他的长头发在脑袋后面随意的绑成小辫子，他双手抱胸，手臂上的肌肉很是惊人。   
  
“我……”   
  
“Thor！太好了，我们有了一位新老师。”   
  
“噢？你终于把我们的招聘广告写好了吗？”金发男人饶有兴致的打量着James，围着James转了一圈。   
  
“并没有，他是自己找来的！这位是我们现在的老师Thor，名字也很酷对不对？”   
  
天啊，一个叫艾斯加德的武术班，老师叫Thor，老天一定是在跟他开玩笑，James感觉自己可能因为面试太紧张而在前一天晚上做了噩梦，他拍拍自己的脸颊，想让自己醒过来。   
  
“看起来还不错！”Thor评价道，“我们还有时间，咱们来比试一下，再来决定谁教什么。老师的更衣室在那边。”   
  
“我带你去！”Darcy立刻自告奋勇的举起手，却被Thor一把抓了回来。“Darcy……我们讨论过这个问题，那是男子更衣室，除非你找一个女教练来，不然不许进去。”   
  
James觉得所有的事情都有点超现实，Thor给他找了条大概合身的运动裤，让他换上，James对自己身上的那些伤疤仍然非常介意，但是Thor根本没有考虑过上衣的事情，就把赤裸着上身的James拽到了拳击台上。“行了，我们可以开打了！”   
  
“规则呢？”   
  
“就有一条儿，不许玩儿阴的，点到为止。”说着Thor一拳打向James。   
  
James并没有失去多年的条件反射，他在最近的一年里并没有锻炼过身体，但是监狱生活也没让他损失太多，James曾经是个格斗好手，现在仍然是个好手。但是Thor也并非徒有其表，他不仅有力量，而且也灵活，James在身体上完全占不到优势，两个人纠缠了二十多分钟，最后James还是背后着地，被Thor撂倒了。   
  
“呼……认输。”James一边喘着气一边拍着地板。台下的Darcy玩儿命的拍起手来。   
  
Thor放开手，站起身，也把James拉起来。“听着，伙计，你被录用了，但是你今天不能来上班。”Thor戳了戳James光溜溜的胸脯，“你得找身行头，不然会吓到小朋友的。”   
  
James点了点头。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
就这样James阴差阳错的当起了格斗教练，和他的两个同事成为了朋友。有一次他甚至带着Thor和Darcy去了Sam的Wilson酒吧，Sam格外惊喜。   
  
“嘿伙计！真是太久不见了！你又回来给我工作了吗？”   
  
“不行，现在他给我们工作了。”Darcy挑着眉毛打量着Sam，James已经对她见男人变饿狼的习性习以为常了，Sam则被Darcy看得直发毛。   
  
“好吧好吧，我不会把James抢回来的。”   
  
“我看你雇了新人？”James看着吧台后面一个年轻漂亮的女孩儿。   
  
“是呀，Carol，她是个好姑娘，除了每天打碎五只杯子以外，都很好。而且她比你更吸引顾客。”Sam无奈的盯着吧台上坐满一排看着Carol忙手忙脚的男人。“天啊，这家伙35岁了长得像25岁的小姑娘！我得不停看着她，免得我的第二个好酒保也被男人带走。”James只是笑了笑，没有搭话。   
  
James的生活逐渐走上了正轨，现在他有个小公寓，有一份稳定的工作，还有几个新朋友。他知道了艾斯加德武术班的来历，实际上Thor是一家龙头制药公司老板的长子，但是他不想继承家业而偷偷私跑了出来，原先和家里闹得很不愉快，但那已经是几年前的事情了。现在Thor已经和他继承了家族生意的弟弟重修旧好，在家族公司里仍然持有股份。他靠自己的信托基金开了James工作的这家武术班，只是作为一个业余爱好，他不想用自己的真实姓名，所以就找了个所谓的‘艺名’。总之武术班的小朋友们都喜欢他的名字。   
  
Thor还对James坦白说利用私人关系调查过James的案底，也知道他一些过去的经历，“毕竟要让你和一些小孩子接触，我得保证他们的安全。”Thor不好意思的摸了摸下吧，James表示他并不介意，相反他很感激Thor即使知道了他的过去，仍然愿意把这份工作给他。Thor只是对他笑了笑。   
  
而且现在James也不再被叫做James了，他的两个朋友和学生们管他叫Bucky，就像他曾经的小妹妹一样。   
  
纽约进入了盛夏，James觉得自己心里坚硬寒冷的东西也都随之融化了。   
  
  
 **尾声**  
    
一个星期六的中午，James买了午餐三明治，然后一个人走到了中央公园，他坐在公园树荫下的长椅上，一边吃着三明治，一边看着过往散步遛狗的行人。    
    
“可以和你一起坐坐吗？”James听到了一个意料之外的记忆里的声音。他抬头看见那个高个子的金发男人站在长椅的另一边，穿着灰色的T恤衫和运动裤，背朝着太阳的方向，阳光在他身上围了金色的一圈。那张脸仍然和James记忆里的面孔一模一样。    
    
“当然。”James从长椅上拿起自己的水瓶放到另一侧，给Steve腾出了座位。    
    
“你最近还好吗？”    
    
“你不是知道吗，我过得还不错……好吧，我最近比大多数时候都过得好，走运不错。你呢？”    
    
James回头看着Steve的侧脸，他曾经亲吻过的金色睫毛，鼻梁，和嘴唇。过了半响，Steve低下头，轻轻的说道，“我很想你。”    
    
James笑着摇了摇头，“你知道我在哪……我每周都要去假释官那里报到，警察局有我的住址和电话，而且你认识Thor对吧，Thor……真是个傻名字……”    
    
“他跟你提起过我？”    
    
“并没有提到你的名字，但是除了你之外，Steve，谁还会帮我说好话呢？”    
    
“我只见过他一次，他用的是本名。实际上他找的人是我们的局长Fury，然后Fury找了我”Steve停顿了一会儿，接了下去“……总之，认识你的人都会帮你说好话的，喜欢你并不难。”    
    
James呵呵的笑了两声，他看了看表，“我该走了，还有一个小时就该上课了……”James站起身，Steve仍然一动不动的坐在椅子上，垂着眼看着脚下，显得忧伤又气馁。James突然感到一阵好笑，Steve一点都没有变，也许永远不会变，他看过Steve的证件，这个出生在美国独立日的男人确实比他自己还要小两岁。Steve Rogers很少做错事，所以他在自认为做错事的时候总是如此不知所措，对于James本人的事情，Steve总是比他还要敏感。   
  
让Steve产生负罪感并不是James的本意，天知道Steve愿意主动接近让他感到多么高兴……但是他们经历了一次大变故，又相隔一年半没有见面，James并不打算直接跳进对方的怀里。 “……嘿，想来看我们上课吗？”James笑着对Steve说道。Steve猛的抬起头，好像迷路的小男孩儿终于看到了熟悉的路标一样笑了起来，“听起来很有意思的样子，如果可以的话。”    
    
于是James领着Steve回到了艾斯加德武术班所在的写字楼，路上James告诉Steve他们教多大年龄的孩子，教给他们一些什么样的技巧，还教给他们即使学会了一招半式也不能用来恃强凌弱。    
    
“也许你也可以教点什么，如果对那些小家伙说你是个纽约调查局的探员，他们绝对会羡慕崇拜的不得了。”James笑着敲了敲Darcy办公室的门，Thor也站在那里和Darcy说着话。    
    
“嘿，Darcy，Thor，这是Steve Rogers，Steve是个纽约调查局的探员，我想下午他也可以加入我们。”    
    
Thor起先有些惊讶的看着Steve，随即摆出了欢迎的笑脸，朝Steve伸出手装作完全没见过的样子，“很高兴认识你。来吧让我带你参观一下我们的教室！”说着就热情的把Steve拉了出去。这回Darcy在把Steve从头到脚打量了三回之后，兴趣缺缺的继续从桌上抓起杂志。    
    
James挑起眉毛，“你今天不舒服吗，Darcy。”    
    
Darcy看了James一眼，“这位完全不是我的类型，说不上是怎么回事，也许他的类型我已经看到审美疲劳了。”    
    
James忍不住笑了起来。“看来咱俩的类型真是完全不一样啊。”    
    
Darcy放下杂志，先是不解的看了看James，然后顿悟又带着鄙夷的问道，“就他？”    
    
James点了点头。“就他。”Darcy吐了吐舌头。    
    
下午两个小时的训练课进行的很顺利，当然自从小家伙们听说了Steve是个警察，就一直抓着他想要听抓坏人的故事，可Steve实在不怎么擅长给小朋友讲故事，大家听完都你看看我我看看你，仍然很崇拜的看着Steve，但是好像谁也没听明白的样子。最后实在看不下去的James不得不把Steve的故事再转述一遍，小孩子们这才拍手叫好。    
    
学生们纷纷被家长接走了，Steve也跟着James下了楼，在楼下他们偶然听见两个同路的小孩子议论，他们一致认为还是Bucky比较酷。Steve脸上有点发热，James则笑了起来，Steve看了他好一阵。    
    
“怎么，我脸上有什么？”    
    
“没什么，他们至少证明我之前说的是对的，喜欢你并不难。”    
    
James看了看街上过往的车辆，他问Steve为什么一直没来找他。    
    
Steve没有回答，两人沉默了一会儿，Steve终于说，“我能请你吃顿晚饭吗？”    
    
于是他们从新开始聊天，约会，比他们初遇的时候要谨慎太多，独立日那天他们一起给Steve庆祝了生日，这已经不是他们这个年龄该干的事情了，但是James仍然很享受这样的过程。这次James会聊起他的过去，他童年的家，他说隔了二十年再回头看，所有的记忆也没有那么不堪，他连一张妹妹的照片都没有留下，James说等到五年过后，等到他被准许离开纽约州之后，便打算回一次家乡。Steve一副马上就要掉眼泪了的样子，他最后抓住James的手，问他愿不愿意搬回来住。    
    
James再次搬去Steve家的时候，仍然没有许多物品，因为James从来都没有收集的习惯。那天James给Steve带了一瓶红酒，晚饭后两个人第一次在久别重逢后做爱，这差点让James后悔一个月前没有在Steve第一次来找他的时候就直接跳进对方怀里。    
    
Steve身上也留下了伤痕，他的脖子后面和肩膀上各有一片粉色的烧伤伤疤。    
    
“你早先为什么没来找我？”躺在Steve身边，James再次问到这个问题。    
    
Steve次沉默了良久，终于回答说，“因为如果我不能全心全意对待你，我就不配去找你James，那个时候我觉得自己无法跨过某些障碍，而只有全心全意才能配得上你，你配得上更好的。”    
    
“我从来没有遇到过比你更好的Steve。”James一脸真诚，然后他突然笑了笑，“当然这种评价肯定因人而异，起码Darcy这种会对纽约一半男人流口水的姑娘就完全看不上你。”    
    
Steve也笑了起来。    
    
Steve重新把James介绍给他的朋友们，Clint和Natasha首当其冲。再次见到James的时候Natasha掉了眼泪，James则对Clint表示了感谢，如果不是Clint制止了James最后刺杀Pierce的决心，他现在也不可能以自由身站在Steve身边。    
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
    
这一年，James和Steve一起度过了迟到了整整两年的圣诞节，他们请来了Clint和Natasha，准备了一顿丰富的圣诞午餐。那一天他们拆开了各自的圣诞礼物，Steve送给James一套新的调酒器，James则买了一台蓝光影碟机，Clint嘲笑他们都只是在给家里添置家具而已，之前并没有意识到这一点的Steve和James反而都觉得很感动。    
    
聚会结束之后只剩下了Steve和James，他们决定再开一瓶香槟来庆祝二人一起度过的第一个圣诞节。    
    
以及他们将要一起度过的许许多多个圣诞节。    
    
“James，圣诞快乐。” Steve微笑着对James说道。


End file.
